Happily Ever After
by Silently Hoping
Summary: The road to happiness is never easy but when the right person comes along, it can make a world of difference.
1. chapter 1

_A/N: Hi y'all! Thank you for going on this journey with me. This is my first published fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome. Super big shout-out to fbi-woman for reviewing this and giving me the courage to continue with it. It starts after 1.07 and will be mostly AU._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of its characters._

* * *

As Abby blinked slowly to rid her eyes of sleep, she realized that she was snuggled against his toned chest; his arm draped around her shoulders keeping her close while he slept. The sun had recently begun to peek through the curtains giving her a few moments to collect herself before he woke. Her fingers mindlessly drew circles over his chest as she fought with her heart. She knew getting involved with a younger man would have its drawbacks. They already had many things against them with their age difference, but as her fingers traced his tattoo on his chest, she decided to have fun for once. She owed herself that much. She couldn't remember the last time when she had felt so alive.

Buck chose that moment to stir. He rubbed his eyes before they focused on her and a smile graced his lips.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He replied before brushing a kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep well?"

She tilted her head to see his face. "I did. Did you?"

"Best night of sleep in a long time."

She tried not to overthink that statement as she met his lips with hers.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

A soft giggle past her lips. When was the last time a man had asked her that question? "I'm okay. A little sore."

He flipped their positions, so he lay on top of her, using his elbows to keep from crushing her. He pushed a strand of hair from her face as he gazed into her eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Before she could respond, he lowered his lips to hers.

She slid her hands around his neck as she reacquainted her lips to his. His hands just began to roam when she heard her name being called from the other room.

A groan escaped her lips when she realized her mom was calling for her. If she didn't make an appearance soon, she was sure her mom would go looking for her.

She pushed on his chest to stop his advances. "I'm sorry. I have to go get her."

He placed a quick kiss to her lips then shifted off his weight off her. "It's fine. Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?"

"Sure."

She grabbed her glasses and donned a suit of clothes. She turned at the door and watched as he pulled his pants over his hips. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and continue where they left off, but her mom needed her.

"Morning Mom." She said as she reached for the coffee maker. When she didn't reply, Abby placed the coffee pot down and made her way into the living room. Hoping her mom simply didn't hear her, she tried again. "Good morning Mom."

Patricia was staring into space when Abby placed a hand on her shoulder. Patricia jumped as her gaze crashed into Abby's. "Abby?"

Abby slowly pulled her hand away as a sinking feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach. "Mom. It's me. Didn't you hear me?"

"I… I was… I couldn't…" Abby's heart ached as she watched her mom struggle to describe what she had been thinking.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm about to start coffee. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't want to eat."

Abby tried to push the comment aside. "You have to eat. Is there anything special you would like this morning?"

"I don't want to eat."

Abby relented at the adamancy in her voice. "Okay."

Abby couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. She decided to text Carla to get her opinion. As she put down her phone, Buck appeared from her bedroom.

He rushed to her side the moment he noticed her expression. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "Mom's not acting right." A soft ding filled the otherwise quiet room. She took a deep breath as she read the text. "Carla is on her way over."

When he took a step toward her, she held up her hand to stop him. "Please don't." The hurt in his eyes couldn't be missed. She couldn't deal with it all and at that moment, she really needed space to deal with her mom. "Can I call you later please?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? For support?"

Abby shook her head. "I've made it this long alone. I'll be fine."

She watched as he hesitated before placing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Abby turned back to the task of making coffee after the door clicked closed. She knew she was pushing him away, but she had always taken care of her mom alone. She didn't know how to lean on someone else.

She poured two cups of coffee, placing sugar in one. She handed the one without sugar to her mom and placed hers on the hospital table beside the bed.

Patricia took one sip and coughed. "This is horrible."

Abby took the cup from her hands. "It's coffee Mom. Here," She gave Patricia her cup of coffee, "try this."

Patricia took a sip and coughed again. "That's worse."

"Okay. I'll get you some orange juice."

Abby dumped the coffee down the sink and fought the frustration trying to bubble to the surface. She knew the process of Alzheimer's and had even read stories of other's personal experiences, but nothing had prepared her for the moment when it all started to hit home.

A knock sounded through the room before Carla let herself in. "Hey, sweetheart." She placed her purse on the counter. "Are you okay?"

Abby shook her head. "She didn't want her coffee. She doesn't want to eat."

"Okay. Let me check on her." Carla patted Abby on the arm before she entered the dining room. "Good morning, Patricia."

Patricia turned her head toward her and stared. "Who are you?"

"Mom, it's Carla. She helps me take care of you." Abby said, desperation beginning to tint her tone.

Carla patted Abby on her arm. "It's okay baby." She returned her attention to Patricia. "Can I take your blood pressure?" She placed the cuff around her arm after receiving a nod.

As she started squeezing the bulb, Patricia's voice filled the air. "I hate doctors."

A smile tugged at Carla's lips. "It's a good thing I'm not doctor."

Patricia snatched the bulb from Carla's hand. "Then why are you doing this?"

"I need to make sure you're okay," Carla replied, taking the cuff from around Patricia's arm.

Patricia huffed. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Would you like the television on?"

"Yes."

Abby returned to the kitchen as Carla turned on the tv. The grim look on Carla's face did nothing to help the knots in her stomach. "She's declining, isn't she?" She asked after Carla joined her.

"It's hard to say, sweetheart. She's doing okay, health-wise. Her blood pressure is a little elevated but nothing to be real concerned about."

Abby rolled her lips together to stop the tears threating to fall. "I don't understand it. She wasn't like this yesterday."

"That's the way Alzheimer's works. There really is no way to predict what will happen next."

Abby crossed her arms against her chest as she fought to keep her emotions under control. "What do we do now?" Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Keep her calm. Keep her comfortable. That's all we can do." Carla pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry baby."

Abby managed to hold in the tears as they planned a doctor visit then said their goodbyes but as soon as the door closed, those stubborn tears fell. She went to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Mom." A brief flare of hope reached her heart when Patricia returned her embrace.

Three days later, Abby rolled over and hit the snooze on her alarm clock. She was exhausted. The past forty-eight hours had taken its toll on her mind and body as she tried to adjust to her new role in her mom's life: from helping her from the bed more often to making any food her mom would eat. Two 10 hour shifts on top of that and she couldn't wait for a day off.

Abby threw the covers over her head and willed the sun to go away for a few more minutes. Only a minute later, she heard her mom in the other room. "Help."

Abby tossed the covers back and ran into the dining room. "I'm here." Abby took Patricia by the arm and helped her stand.

"Do you need any help?" Abby asked as she opened the bathroom door.

"No."

Abby leaned against the door as she waited. A minute later, she heard a crash. She yanked the door open and found her mom trying to bend over to pick up the soap dish from the floor. "No Mom. It's okay. I've got it." Taking her mom by the arm, she guided her back to the bed. "What would you like for breakfast?" Abby asked as she clicked on the television.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ok."

Abby took several cleansing breaths as she went to the bathroom and returned the soap dish to its home then headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Hoping her mom would eat an old favorite, she gathered the ingredients for oatmeal then placed a pot of water on the stove. As she waited for the water to begin boiling, she braced her arms on the counter and watched her mom stare at the television. Her heart broke for the hundredth time in two days. Her mom was literally slipping away before her eyes and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

When a knock sounded through the room, Abby furiously wiped away the tears stinging her cheeks. She was stronger than this. She opened the door, already knowing Carla was on the other side.

"Come here, baby." Abby stepped into Carla's outstretched arms and let comfort surround her until the tears subsided.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered as she grabbed a tissue from the table.

"Don't be, honey. It's what I'm here for. I have a shoulder to cry on anytime." Carla patted Abby on her arm before going to check on Patricia.

Abby finished the oatmeal and took it to Carla, who had just finished taking Patricia's blood pressure. "Mmm. It smells good." Carla said as she pulled the hospital table over Patricia's lap and placed the bowl in front of her.

Patricia pushed the bowl away. "You eat it."

"Come on, Patricia. I bet its delicious. It smells wonderful."

"No, thank you."

Abby stepped in. "Come on, Mom. You love oatmeal. We had it every morning."

"I hate oatmeal. I only eat it, so Adam will be happy. Where is he anyway?"

"Dad's at work, Mom. Will you please try it?'

"Fine."

Abby took a deep breath and slid the bowl back to her. It was a small feat but still a victory none the less. She headed back to the kitchen with Carla close behind.

"I don't know if I can handle this," Abby said once Carla joined her.

Carla pulled her into a hug. "You are doing a wonderful job, sweetheart. She's doing as well as can be. You're doing everything you need to be doing."

Abby pulled away and shook her head. "I'm not so sure."

A rapid knock sounded through the room. Abby checked the peephole before opening it. A delivery man stood holding a stunning arrangement of roses and tiger lilies. "Abby Clark?"

"That's me."

The man handed her the vase with a smile. "These are for you. Have a blessed day."

"One second and I'll grab a tip."

The delivery man shook his head. "It's already taken care of."

Carla rounded the corner as Abby placed the flowers on the table. "Those are gorgeous. Who are they from?"

Deep down, she knew. She went in search for a card and found it tucked inside the bouquet. A soft smile touched her lips as she slid the card from its envelope.

 _I miss you._

 _Buck_

Even after she hadn't returned his calls or texts over the past two days, he was still trying to reach her.

Carla was the first to speak. "From Buck?"

Abby nodded.

"They're beautiful. Any special occasion?"

"No. He's probably trying to figure out what he did wrong." When Carla raised her brows, she continued. "I, sort of, kicked him out Sunday. I was so upset about mom, I just… I handled it the only way I knew how." She shrugged a shoulder. "I asked him to leave so I could deal with it on my own." She took a seat in the nearby chair and ran her hands down her face. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can to drag him through this."

Carla nodded in understanding. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"I haven't talked to him since Sunday."

"Why don't you call him? You're off today right?"

"Yes."

"Call him. He might surprise you."

Abby studied the flowers as she debated her options. She knew she needed to talk to him about their relationship. She couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to hold the whole conversation off. She knew once they talked, everything would change. For better or for worse she wasn't sure, but she needed to find out. "Would you be okay with me going out for a while?"

Carla sent her a 'are you kidding me' look eliciting a giggle from Abby.

"Okay. Thank you, Carla."


	2. chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and shout-out to fbi-woman for helping me fix this.  
_

* * *

"Lunch is ready." Bobby's voice drifted through the firehouse.

Buck placed the weight bar back on the holder then grabbed his towel. He checked his phone for the millionth time in the past two days, hoping for any response from Abby. He was beginning to worry. This was the first time since they began talking that he hadn't received any kind of response back from her. He had debated many times going by her apartment to check on them, but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

He took the stairs two at a time before taking a seat across from Chim. Bobby placed the bowl of salad and pasta in the middle of the table. He waited for the others to fix their plates before he took a turn. His appetite had been almost non-existent over the past two days. He picked at his salad until Hen spoke.

"Buck. You need to eat."

He dropped his fork on his plate and sat back. "I'm not hungry."

Hen sent him a sympathetic smile.

Buck hadn't spoken with anyone other than Hen about his situation with Abby. She had caught him in the locker room after their shift yesterday and suggested he talk to someone. After a brief overview, she suggested sending flowers then told him to give her time. "Just be here. She'll come to you when she's ready." She told him.

He followed her advice. He took his time going through a list of different bouquets, trying to find the right combination. He remembered her telling him her favorite flower was lilies, stargazer lilies to be exact, during one of their earlier conversations.

He picked up his fork and took a bite. He knew he wasn't doing anyone any good by not eating. He was about to take another bite when his phone began to ring. One peek at the caller-id revealed the one call he had been anxiously waiting.

He snagged the phone from the table and ran for the stairs. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he swiped his finger along the bottom to answer the call. "Hey, Abby."

"Hi, Buck."

The sadness in her voice pulled at his heart. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't called. It's just been a long few days."

"Is everything okay? Is your mom okay?"

"We're doing okay. Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

He didn't fail to notice her sudden change of topic. "I'm glad you like them."

"I do." She paused for a beat before she continued. "I have something I need to talk to you about. Can we meet somewhere?"

"I'm actually at work right now. Can we meet tonight? Or I can pick you up. Maybe we can grab dinner?"

"We can meet so you don't have to drive over to get me. What about Sam's deli? Seven?"

"That sounds good." He stopped her before she had the chance to hang up. "Hey, Abby."

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't about to say something to push her away. "I'm really glad you called."

"Me too. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." He waited until for the tale-tale sign of the call ended before he turned the phone over in his hands. Something didn't sit right with him. Being on the receiving end of the words _we need to talk_ never boded well for him. Still, there was something in her voice had him on edge.

He returned to the upper deck for lunch and met three pairs of expectant eyes. "What?"

Hen raised a brow. Bobby and Chim stared at him. "Yes. It was Abby."

Bobby spoke as Buck returned to his seat. "How is her mom?"

"I'm not sure but she kept saying they were doing okay."

"I'm sure if she says they're okay, then they're doing okay."

Buck nodded but he doubted Bobby's words. Something was off, he was almost sure of it.

"I'm just glad to see you not moping around anymore." Chim chimed in.

"I have not been moping."

A chorus of agreement broke between the group. "Well, whatever is going on, please send Abby our best," Hen added after everyone settled down.

Buck nodded and dug into his salad with gusto. He hadn't realized how lonely the past two days had felt until he had the chance to look forward to seeing her again. He thought back over the past two days and realized everyone was right. He had been distant as he patiently waited for her to return his calls and texts. He could only hope whatever was going on, they would find a way through it, together.

* * *

The closer the time came, the more nervous she became. She knew she had to let him go. She couldn't pull him through this. She was barely holding it together as it was. She couldn't do that to him too.

Abby circled the block and found all the parking spots taken. She decided to park on the next block and walk to the restaurant. As she approached the small corner deli, she noticed Buck sitting on the bench outside.

He sat with his hands clasped and elbows resting on his knees. His feet bounced nervously as he looked one way then another. The bouncing stopped, and a smile spread across his face when he spotted her. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed his smile.

He stood and met her halfway.

"Hi."

"Hey." He placed a kiss to her cheek then wrapped her in a hug. "I thought maybe we could take a walk before we had dinner."

"Sure."

He surprised her when he took her hand in his. They walked the next block before he spoke. "So, what's going on with your mom?"

She half expected the question but didn't think it would be his first. "She's getting worse." She fought the unexpected tears filling her eyes as she finally admitted the truth out loud. He gently squeezed her hand. She wasn't sure if he was trying to provide her comfort or was bracing himself for details he didn't want to hear. She assumed the latter since most guys in his position didn't want to hear about it. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

He shocked her when he stopped and turned to face her. He twined both of his hands through hers as he spoke. "I do want to hear about it. I want you to talk to me."

She hoped not to have this talk so soon, but she couldn't think of any other way to bring up the subject. "That's sweet but Mom's getting worse. She needs more from me now than ever. It wouldn't be fair to pull you into this."

"What are you saying?"

"You're a great guy Buck, and these past few weeks have been a lot of fun but I don't think we should keep seeing each other. Not like this. It wouldn't be fair to hold you to a relationship with me."

"I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be here for you."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

"As long as I'm with you then I'm in. Whatever it takes. If that means coming over at 2 in the morning, then I'm there. If that means a date where all we do is snuggle on the couch while we watch a movie with your mom, that's cool with me too. We have something special Abby, and I would love the chance to get to explore that with you."

The thought brought a smile to her face. The thought was short-lived, however. She couldn't stop the doubts from nagging her. She wanted to believe him, but she had heard it all before. Tommy had told her the same thing but after a few short months, he had had enough. She had to make sure she wasn't setting herself up for more heartache. "Okay. But on one condition."

"Name it."

The smile that reached his face almost erased the doubts plaguing her mind. "You have to be completely honest with me. If things start to become too much or you meet someone new…" The thought turned her stomach, but she knew there was always a chance. "Please just be honest with me."

"I'm not looking for anyone new."

"That may be but there is always a possibility."

* * *

The vulnerability in her eyes made him want to throw caution to the wind and tell her just how committed he was to their relationship. How he had deleted every one of his dating profiles after their first, albeit disastrous, date. How he had researched Alzheimer's, so he would know a little of what she was dealing with. How she was all he thought about when they weren't together.

He also didn't want to scare her. "Okay. Complete honesty."

"Thank you." A soft smile touched her lips before she pressed a kiss to his lips.

He wanted to know the real reason why relief shined in her eyes. It couldn't all be from just agreeing to be completely honest. He decided to table his inquiry for now and enjoy their time together.

"Do you have time for dinner or do need to get back to your mom?"

"I can stay."

A grin played across his lips before he placed his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close and placed a kiss to her head. "Are you hungry now or would you like to walk a little more then eat?"

"Let's walk."

They continued down the block before she spoke again. "I missed you too."

A smile touched his lips before he placed another kiss to her head. He ran his hand down her arm as they walked. He couldn't describe how good it felt have her in his arms again.

They continued their stroll, occasionally stopping at different storefronts. He suggested they go inside and she insisted she was only looking.

"Are you up for a small change of plans?" Abby asked.

"Sure."

She pulled from his embrace, took his hand and led them inside the restaurant. "This used to be one of my favorite places to go for pizza. They have a calzone that is to die for."

It hadn't taken long before they were settled in a booth in the back and had agreed to share a calzone. Once again, Buck tried to get her to talk about her mom. She shared a few more details before changing the subject back to him. They discussed the calls both had received during their time apart to sharing their more memorable calls. Her having more experience than he, she had more stories to tell. It didn't matter to him. He could listen to her talk about anything and she would capture his attention.

After their food was gone, they continued window shopping on the other side of the street. When they noticed more stores posting closed signs, Buck checked the time. "It's getting late."

"I guess I need to be heading home. Carla is probably ready to leave."

"Where did you park?"

Abby pointed in the direction of her car. He held her hand as they walked to her car. He released her hand when she reached for her keys. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

Abby reached for the door before his voice stopped her. "Abby."

He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets as a chuckle escaped his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so nervous and embarrassed at the same time. "I um… I really want to kiss you again."

The smile that spread across her lips held relief with a little mischief. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He didn't need a second invitation as his lips crashed against hers. Three days felt like a lifetime since he last kissed her. Lips caressed, tongues tangled. Buck fought to keep his control. They had made a big leap in their relationship tonight and he made a vow to himself. The next time they had sex, he was going to make sure she felt the way she made him feel. "Abby."

A moan reached his ears. She was going to be the death of his control if she kept doing that. "You need to go."

He heard a low hum before she rested her head against his. "I'm sure Mom's asleep if you want to take this back to my place."

"That's extremely tempting but I have to be at work early in the morning. Next time we have sex, I don't want to leave you in the morning."

"I'm sorry." He barely caught her whisper in the wind.

"Don't be sorry. I understand but I meant what I said. I'm here for you."

She placed a quick peck to his lips. "Thank you."

Another tangle of lips and he pulled away. "Good night, Abby."

"Good night, Buck."

He closed the door once she slipped inside. He stepped to the sidewalk and waited until he could no longer see her tail lights before finding his jeep and heading home.


	3. chapter 3

_A/N: A great big thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!_

* * *

Over the next week and a half, their work schedules conspired to keep them apart. He was night shift; she, on days. They talked as much as they could, catching each other as one went into work and other just getting off.

The last time they talked hit him the hardest. Exhaustion shined in her voice. Though she tried to play it off, he could tell things were beginning to wear on her. The fact that he couldn't be there for her broke his heart.

He headed to his jeep after finishing the last run of shifts on nights. Making a spur the moment decision, he turned right with the sole intention of seeing his girlfriend.

He spotted a small flower stand on the corner of the road along the route to her apartment. After a quick stop, he finished his trip in record time.

A hard rap on the door later and Carla opened the door. "Abby. It's for you." Carla's singsong accent brought a smile to his face. She stepped to the side before Abby appeared.

"Buck! What are you doing here?" Her face lit up as she spoke.

His smile mirrored hers as his free hand slid into her hair as his lips sealed over hers. "I couldn't wait any longer to see you." He said after he ended the kiss.

Her hands rested on his arms as her eyes met his. "Are those for me?"

He placed the bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Only you."

"Thank you."

He watched her as she placed the flowers in a vase, taking the time to smell one of the roses. "We were about to eat dinner. Would you like to join us?"

He took her hand and twined their fingers. "I ate at the firehouse, but I'd love to stay."

A smile touched her lips as she squeezed his hand. She grabbed the plate of spaghetti that was cut into tiny pieces. "Mom. Do you remember Buck?"

Patricia's eyes stared at him like she recognized him, but she wasn't exactly sure. "Buck?"

"Yeah. Buck." Abby said as she took a seat on the hospital bed, receiving only a shrug in response.

Buck stood at the side of the bed, not sure what to do. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he watched mom and daughter interact.

A sigh escaped Abby's lips when her eyes met his. He wished he could tell what was going through her mind.

He noticed the visible breath she took when she forced a smile. "I have spaghetti. Are you ready to eat?"

Patricia shook her head.

"Come on. We haven't had spaghetti in a long time."

Patricia's eyes bounced between him and Abby.

"Mom," Abby said, capturing her attention. "Please."

When Patricia began eating, he took a seat behind Abby and wrapped his arms around her, just needing to be close to her again. He placed a kiss to her shoulder before resting his chin against her collarbone. Patricia's eyes watched him like a hawk as Abby fed her. He could've sworn at one point she held a defensive look in her eyes.

Once the plate was half empty, she turned her head. "No more."

"Please, Mom." Abby pleaded.

Another shake of her head and Abby sighed. "Well. It's more than she's been eating."

Abby returned the plate to the sink then fixed her own plate. "Would you like some help?" He asked Carla, coming to stop beside her.

"Sure."

He began to contemplate an idea that popped into his as he started washing the dishes.

When Abby disappeared into the bathroom, Buck took the opportunity to talk to Carla alone. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He peeked toward the bathroom to make sure they were still alone. "Can Patricia go somewhere?"

Carla propped her hand on her hip. "Like what?"

"Can she leave the apartment?" He rephrased.

"She can go anywhere as long as there's not a lot of people around." Her eyes looked like they would drill a hole right through him. "What are you planning?"

"I…" He trailed off as the bathroom door creaked open. He returned his focus on the pot in his hand, hoping Abby didn't become suspicious of anything.

"What did I miss?" Abby asked, her eyes darting between him and Carla.

"Nothing." He said with a shake of his head. Carla shrugged her shoulders and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had one conspirator on his side.

As they finished the dishes, Abby propped a hip against the counter and finished her dinner. He tried stealing glances her way and occasionally met her eyes. A soft smile played on her lips. When he finished, he dried his hands then padded to her. "What?"

Abby shook her head. "Nothing."

Buck took the plate from her hands and placed it on the counter behind her. "Something." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning her against the counter.

Her smile grew with another shake of her head. "Nothing."

He lowered his head and captured her lips. Her hands slid around his neck when he deepened the kiss.

"Okay, you two. Get a room." Carla's voice broke into the moment.

Abby squealed then broke into laughter when Buck lifted her from the floor and started toward her bedroom. "Buck! Stop!" She said, playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Abby?" Patricia's voice drifted to his ears and held a hint of worry. He stopped to let her slide to the floor.

"I'm fine, Mom." She said before placing a quick peck to his lips and making her way back into the living room.

He inhaled several deep breaths to slow his heart. He caught the extra sway in her hips as she rounded the corner and had to fight the rush of desire coursing through his veins.

It wasn't long before Abby had Patricia settled for the night and Carla was preparing to leave.

He saw Abby try to hide her yawn behind her hand. "Why don't you go lay down while I walk Carla out." Buck offered.

"I'm fine. I have to wait for Mom to fall sleep anyway."

Buck ran his hands down her arms. "I've got her too. Go get some rest. I'll come to join you when she falls asleep."

"Are you sure? She can be a handful if she's not ready for bed."

He placed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sure I can manage. Besides, I know where to get help if I need it."

"Night Abby." Carla chimed in, reinforcing Buck's confidence to handle things on his own.

Abby's eyes darted between him and Carla. He was sure she was about to protest again before she spoke. "Good night, Carla."

He placed another quick kiss to her head before she headed toward the bedroom.

"Thank you." He told Carla as he opened the door.

"Anytime. Oh," Carla retrieved a yellow piece of paper from her purse. "Here's my number if you need help with whatever it is your planning." She said as she waved her hand in the air.

"Thank you and I'll call you." Buck took the paper and tucked it inside of his wallet for future reference.

When he returned to the dining room, Patricia had her eyes closed. He stayed in the living room for a little longer to make sure she was completely asleep before shutting off the television and heading to the bedroom.

When he entered, he found Abby tucked under the covers with her eyes closed. He noticed the slow rise and fall of the blanket and knew she had already fallen asleep. He stripped down to his boxers before joining her. He tucked his arm under his head as he took in the sight before him. The pale moonlight gave her skin a soft glow. Her hair cascaded down her face onto the pillow. His fingers lightly grazed her temple as he pushed a stray strand from her face, a quiet chuckle passing his lips when her nose wrinkled in response. He placed a feather-light kiss to her hair before he whispered. "Good night, Abby."


	4. chapter 4

_A/N: Hey y'all! I'm sorry it's been so long without an update. There's been a lot of research and planning going into this._

 _Disclaimer: I am not associated with Echo park or anything in Los Angeles._

* * *

Abby woke with a soft smile on her face. The brutal battle between winter and spring finally came to a close as spring gained the upper hand. The temperatures were on the rise and the flowers starting to come alive. Excitement filled her stomach as she realized this was their first actual planned date. He said he had several surprises for them and she couldn't wait to see what he had in store.

Carla arrived at her usual time and took over care of her mom so she could get ready. Buck was due to arrive in less than an hour. After a shower, she chose a light blue short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She took a little extra time applying the basics of her make-up. By the time the doorbell rang, she was ready to go. She grabbed her jacket then headed for the door. "I've got it, Carla."

When she opened the door, a slow smile spread across his face. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

Their lips met briefly before he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"One second." She rushed to her mom and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Bye, Mom. I love you."

Buck held the door open as she rounded the corner, his hand grazing the small of her back as they slipped out the door.

"So, where are we headed?" She asked once they were settled in his jeep.

"I thought we would start our day at Echo Park. Have you ever been?"

"Not that I remember. It's been a long time since I've been to any park."

He nodded as he pulled from the parking lot. "Have you had a chance to eat this morning?"

"Not much. Just a few bites of Mom's oatmeal."

"They have this great little boathouse that they turned into a restaurant. The food is amazing."

"Sounds good."

"It is. I can't wait for you to try it." He smiled at her as he spared a glance her way, his excitement evident in his eyes.

"What else do you have planned for us today?"

He reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Thanks to the day being a workday, the park was empty, save for a few people out enjoying the springtime weather. They found a spot near the restaurant to park and he killed the engine. He held the door open for her, the same as he had when he had before she slipped into his jeep. "Thanks." She whispered as she stepped out the door. She was surprised to find chivalry still existed.

He took her hand as he led her to the entrance of the restaurant. He released her hand to open the door, letting his hand rest on her lower back. Usually, she found constant contact to be annoying but with Buck, it seemed to be more a comfort than a nuisance. She stood off to the side as she studied the menu. He stood behind her with his hands resting on her hips, his thumbs lazily drawing circles just under the hem of her shirt.

"I'm ready when you are."

She nodded and stepped forward. The cashier immediately stepped behind the register with a grin spread across her face. "Good morning. What can I get for you today?"

She ordered the bacon and egg sandwich, minus the gouda, and he ordered a breakfast burrito; both ordering coffee with their meals.

After Buck paid for their meal, he turned to her. "Would you like to eat inside or outside?"

She glanced out the window and noticed several sets of table and chairs nestled close to the lake. The sun shined, bringing the temperature up by the minute. "Outside."

Buck nodded as the cashier spoke. "Here you are, sir. The food will be out in a minute."

He handed her the cup with more creamer in the shape of a heart swirling on the top. His eyes stayed intently on her as she took a sip. She ran her tongue across her top lip before she questioned, "What?"

Before he could answer, the cashier's voice interrupted. "Sir, your food is ready."

Abby took the opportunity to run her eyes over him, head to toe. She could still the strength of his muscles under her fingertips. She took another sip of coffee and averted her gaze before he caught her staring.

She held the door as he carried their food to the outside deck. She led the way to the table with the most unobstructed view. Her eyes caught the sight of the fountains toward the middle of the lake. The sight made a beautiful backdrop as they ate their breakfast.

Her eyes fell closed as the first bite hit her tongue. "Oh my gosh. That is so good."

Buck smiled. "I try to come here often. It's one of my favorite restaurants."

"I can see why. We will definitely have to come back sometime. How did you find this place?"

"One of my roommates told me about it. It started with pastries and coffee but they've really expanded their menu."

Buck had finished his meal by the time she took her last bite of her sandwich. She balled up the wrapper and placed it on the tray. She gathered her coffee and waited for him to return from placing the trash in the trashcan. "Where to next?"

A smirk shaped his lips. "Anxious, are we?"

"A little." More excited than anything, she couldn't seem to stop the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"How about we take a walk to settle our stomachs before we go to our next adventure?"

"I'd like that."

He twined his fingers through hers as they headed down one of the paved paths beside the lake. As they strolled down the path, Abby felt the tension melt from her shoulders. She hadn't realized how stressed she had become over the past month, but her mom needed her and she wouldn't let her down. She almost felt guilty for taking time for herself.

Buck tugged on her hand, pulling her out of her reverie. She followed his lead until they were resting under a huge shade tree. She settled her back against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. She gazed out over the lake. They were closer to the fountains and she could hear the faint sound of water crashing against water. Ducks swam leisurely across the lake. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing to each other.

His fingers tenderly stroking her sides soothed her more than she cared to admit. Every so often, his fingers would slide under the hem of her shirt to catch the bare skin of her hip. The more she let him do it, the braver he became. When his full hand slipped under her shirt, she decided to tease him. "Do you like doing that?"

His breath was warm on her ear as he whispered, "I love the feel of your skin beneath my fingers."

His words sent a rush of desire straight to her core. If they were anywhere private, she would have turned the tables on him. As it were, it would have to wait until later.

He placed a kiss to her shoulder. "We should get moving before the line gets long."

"Where are we going?"

He pointed to the middle of the lake where several paddle boats were gathered.

"Are you serious?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Yep." He stood then offered his hand to help her up. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the boathouse.

The time flew by as they paddled their way across the lake, taking small breaks to enjoy the sights around them. He helped her off the swan boat and she couldn't resist snapping a photo when he leaned against the head of the swan. He was completely sexy and crazy in the same photo. It seemed to capture his personality perfectly.

After a quick stop by a local vendor for two bottles of water, they settled at a picnic table to cool off.

"Are you getting hungry?" He asked after they had rested for a minute.

"A little."

"We have a ride before we make our lunch date. Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure." She surprised herself when she reached for his hand this time.

He held her door open as she slipped inside his jeep. He took a moment to shed his jacket and tossed it in the back seat before he started the engine.

"Will you tell me where we're headed next?"

"We have to make a quick stop by my place to grab our lunch then we're off to a picnic in the Japanese gardens."

"Japanese gardens?"

"There these gardens that are gorgeous this time of year."

As he drove, he explained a few of the highlights of the gardens. He pulled into his apartment building and shifted the gear into park.

"Aren't you going to invite me up?" She noticed the hesitation in his eyes as he glanced toward his building. She placed her hand on his arm. "It's okay Buck. I've seen a bachelor pad before."

A minuscule smile touched his lips as he nodded. "Okay." He killed the engine and they made their way to his door. She noticed his tense shoulders as he unlocked then opened the door.

The moment they were in the door, a man's voice filled the apartment. "Hey, Buck!" She turned her head to catch a man shifting on the couch. "Who's the flavor of the month?" His provocative tone made her skin crawl.

Buck sent him a death glare. "Back off, Jeremy."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that. He's probably halfway to wasted right now."

"It's okay." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She stood to the side of the kitchen as he started placing items from the refrigerator into the cooler. She took the opportunity to look around the apartment. It was a true bachelor pad. There were several bottles of wine and liquor sitting on the counter. Things were placed in random places with no real organization to their method. "Where's your bedroom?"

He pointed around the corner. "First door on the right."

She stopped just inside the doorway and surveyed his room.

He came up behind her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's not much."

She walked a little further into the room. There were very few items to show off his personality. An antique chair sat in the corner. Two tall lamps resided at the head of his bed. There were few black dice on his dresser with two pictures. "Who's this?"

He pointed to the bigger picture. "These are my parents. They died in a car wreck a few years ago."

She picked up the smaller picture. It was a picture of Buck a few years younger with someone who held a little resemblance to him.

"That's Maddie, my sister." He told her as he took the photo from her hands. His eyes glossed over as he stared at the picture. "We don't talk much anymore." His voice held a trace of pain.

"What happened?"

"She blamed me for my parents' wreck. Said I shouldn't have let them leave that night."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged a shoulder. "It is what it is. I've tried to make amends but she doesn't want anything to do with me." He placed the picture back in its spot.

She framed his face with her hands and placed a tender peck to his lips. "Maybe one day she'll come around."

"Maybe."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. He kissed her slow and deep then pulled away to just enough to see her face. "Enough about me. I'm hungry."

She giggled at his sudden change in subject as she followed him back to the kitchen. He grabbed the picnic basket and cooler and, without so much as an acknowledgment to Jeremy, they left his apartment.

"Are you sure you don't need help with one of those?" She asked once they were out of the building.

"I've got them."

"Okay." She said with a shake of her head.

* * *

Midday traffic was mercifully light. They made their trip in less time than he anticipated. He could only hope Carla had been able to get Patricia to their meeting spot without any problems.

He found the closest parking spot he could to the entrance and retrieved the basket and cooler.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Abby asked for the third time.

He couldn't stop the smile from appearing. She couldn't just sit back and relax. It seemed like she was always going, always doing something. He wanted her to slow down a little and relax; to let someone take care of her for once. "I've got this. I promise." He said as he leaned over to place a kiss to her head.

He led the way down the paved path, hoping he could remember the way from a few days ago when he had come to make sure the area was somewhat secluded but could still be accessible for Patricia. Along the route, he spotted a patch of wildflowers. He stopped and placed the cooler on the ground. "Do you think they will mind if we borrow a few of these?"

Abby raised a brow. "Weeds?"

Buck mocked indignation. "These are not weeds. They're beautiful flowers."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Such a dork."

He grinned and scooped up a few. "A cute dork." He said quoting her words from that night not that long ago. He couldn't believe how far they had come since then.

"Oh, I stand corrected. A cute dork." Her eyes sparkled.

He prayed his surprise worked out for both of them. He knew the risk of things going badly were there, but he had talked with Carla about his entire plan, making sure to minimize every risk as much as possible.

As they got closer to the intended meeting spot, he felt butterflies enter his stomach. A few settled when he saw Carla, with her co-worker Patrick, and Patricia waiting on the trail ahead.

"It looks like our company is already here." He nudged her attention to the trail ahead.

"What is this?" Excitement mixed with a hint of worry laced her voice.

"I thought it would do you and your mom good to get out of the apartment for a little while and Carla agreed. So she helped me come up with a plan to do that."

"Who's the man?"

"That is Patrick. He works with Carla. We wanted to make sure Patricia got here as comfortable as possible."

He could have sworn he saw a hint of tears in her eyes but she quickly masked it. "You really are incredible."

"You're the one that is incredible."

Patricia tried to stand but Carla placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and she settled back into the wheelchair.

"I hope she does okay with this." He heard her whisper.

They had prepared for almost every possibility, trying to make everything went as smoothly as possible. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Abby. Where are we?" Patricia asked once they met on the trail.

"We're at the park. We are going to have a picnic with Buck and Carla."

Patricia's eyes met his and held the same uncertain look in them. She nodded and sat back as Carla turned them toward the garden.

Abby wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against his as they walked to the garden.

Once they arrived in the gardens, Carla and Patrick helped Patricia sit on the bench as Abby and Buck unload the cooler and picnic basket. Buck handed Carla a smaller container before he unwrapped the sandwiches and fruit salad. Abby poured lemonade into mason jars. She shook her head as he placed the flowers, _weeds,_ into a tiny vase and placed them in the middle of the table.

Patricia seemed more interested in the scenery than eating. The more time passed, the antsier she became. "Mom. What's wrong?"

"Where is Adam and Matt? They need to eat too."

He noticed Abby hesitated a moment before she put her hand atop her mom's. "They couldn't come with us today."

"Why?"

"They had to work."

"Oh."

She calmed down and finished the last of her fruit salad and some of Abby's. After placing everything back in their respective containers, they decided to talk a walk around the garden. When they reached the paved walkway, Patricia started twisting side to side in her seat. "I think its time we call it a day," Carla said to Abby.

Abby nodded. "We'll walk out with you, if it's okay with you." She said, turning to Buck.

"Absolutely."

"Abby?" Patricia called out.

She came around the front of the wheelchair. "Are you ready to go home?" Patricia nodded. "Okay. We're heading that way."

They walked slowly to Carla's car. Once Patricia was settled inside the car, she kept a hold on Abby's hand. "No. Don't leave me."

"Mom. I'll see you a little later. Okay?"

"No. Don't leave me."

Buck stepped beside her. "Abby. Why don't you ride back with her and I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll see you in a little bit." He tried to assure her.

She reluctantly agreed as she placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She slid into the other side before he closed the door.

His mind raced as he trekked back to his jeep. He prayed his idea hadn't caused her mom to have an episode. He caught up to Carla's car and followed them back to her place.

Carla thanked Patrick and Buck shook his hand for helping them while Abby helped Patricia from the car. Abby was sitting beside Patricia on the hospital bed by the time Carla and Buck entered. When Abby tried to pull her hand from Patricia's grasp, she held tighter. "I'm not leaving Mom. I'm just going to the kitchen."

Patricia nodded and released her hand. Abby shook her hand in an attempt to ease the pain Patricia's grip had caused.

"You okay?" Buck took her hand, running his fingers along the red marks.

"Yeah. She's strong." Her gaze stayed on their hands as she spoke. "I'm sorry I have to break our date."

His fingers enveloped hers. "I understand. I hope I didn't cause this."

"No. I think it was a wonderful idea. I think it's because I'm the only constant in her life. She's not used to me leaving more than one time a day. But I am curious about what you had planned the rest of the day."

He thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what. We'll pick up on another day."

A smile curved her lips. "I'd like that. Would you like to stay and watch a movie with us?"

"I'd love to."

"Good. First, I need a shower. I feel sticky."

An idea popped into his head. Buck peeked toward Patricia to make sure she was calm before he took Abby by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Buck. What are you…"

He cut her off when he sealed his lips over hers. He broke the kiss briefly to turn on the water and placed the plug in the drain before bringing his lips back to hers.

Her hands went around his neck as his tongue swept over hers. His hands gathered the folds of her shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. His hands caressed the bare skin of her stomach and up to her back. He handled the clasp of her bra with skill and she helped toss it to the pile forming on the floor.

He stilled her hands when she tried to remove his shirt. "No." He caught sight of bubble bath sitting on the edge of the tub. He pulled away to dump a full lid in the tub.

"Buck. What are you doing?"

He started peppering kisses along her cheek then down the base of her neck. Her hands flew to his head as he took a nipple into his mouth. He fused their lips as his hands dealt with the button of her jeans then the zipper. He ran his fingers along the waistband, eliciting a moan deep in her throat. She tried to mimic his movements only to have him move her hands back to his waist.

This time a moan of frustration met his ears. "Not yet."

He pushed her jeans down, taking her panties with them. He knelt to help her step out of them and tossed them to the side. His hands ran down the length of her legs, placing kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she used him to balance.

He nudged one foot to the side to allow him better access. He placed more kisses to the inside of her thighs, avoiding the one place she kept trying to direct him to. Noticing the tub was almost half full, he placed his mouth on her core. "Buck." He gently teased her before slowly running his hands along her side, standing as he went. He caught her lips once more before stepping from her grasp.

"Enjoy your bath."

"Buck!"

He grinned at her before he stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

 _A/N: Their night isn't over yet..._


	5. chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left reviews! They mean more to me than you know. Thank you to fbi-woman for reviewing this for me. I hope you enjoy the rest of their night._

Buck quickly made his way to Abby's room to cool the desire rushing through his veins. He breathed deep and willed the pressure behind his zipper to ease. It took a little time and some creative thinking to resolve the result of his overactive libido. When he felt calm again, he made his way to the living room where Carla was inserting a DVD into the player.

"I really appreciate you helping me with today. I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem, sweetheart." She said as they walked to the kitchen.

Buck shoved his hands into his pants. "I hope I didn't cause her to be so agitated today."

"No. I agree with Abby. I could throw a bunch of medical stuff at you but, just trust me. I think your idea helped them more than hindered them."

He leaned down and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She checked her watch. "I want to wait for Abby. She said she would take over since I'm on overtime."

Buck's hand skimmed the back of his neck. "She might be a little longer. I uh… I kind of convinced her to take a bath instead."

Carla raised a brow but didn't comment. Instead, she reached for her purse. "Well, tell her goodbye for me."

"I will." Buck walked Carla to the door and, with another thank you, she was on her way.

Buck had just closed the door when Patricia called from her bed. "Tommy?"

Buck padded to her side. He knew if he was going to gain Abby's trust, he needed to handle this on his own. But the question remained, who is Tommy?

"I'm Buck." He tried explaining.

"That's funny Tommy. Now, sit right here." She patted the side of the bed.

He cautiously sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Buck's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry?"

"Your intentions? Are you going to marry her?"

He would find this amusing if she didn't think he was someone else. "I really like Abby but I'm not sure we're ready to talk about marriage."

He tried but apparently, she wasn't having any of it. "That's ridiculous. I see the way you look at her. You love her. So, why don't you want to marry her?"

He went quiet as he contemplated her question. The thought of marriage was still very far from his mind. They hadn't been together all that long. "Maybe someday down the road, Abby and I will get married. Right now, we're enjoying being together."

She seemed satisfied with his answer as she nodded and rested her head against her pillow. He hesitated before he asked, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"If I wanted to marry Abby, would I have your blessing?"

She took his hand in hers. "Promise me you will treat her right and you have my blessing."

He wasn't sure if she was giving him her blessing or Tommy, whoever that may be. But, at least, she liked him enough to give him a blessing.

Abby chose that moment to step from the bathroom, clad in only a towel. A smirk shaped his lips. "You didn't stay in there very long."

"Yeah, well. Someone wound me up then left me hanging."

He bit his lip to keep his smirk from growing. He was sure he was going to pay for that later. He made his way to the kitchen in search of her wine stash. He opened the refrigerator door and saw the bottle he had brought over the night of the full moon. He found two glasses then popped the top.

When she returned, she was in a nightshirt that stopped mid-thigh. "Have you found us a movie yet?" She asked as she accepted the wine glass from his hands.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"I don't have many DVD's. When I get in the mood for a movie, I usually turn on Netflix." She explained as they made the way to the living room.

She handed him the remote before taking a seat beside him. He pulled up the Netflix menu on her television. "Is there anything special you've been wanting to see?"

"Not really."

He continued to stroll down until a title caught Abby's eye. "Safe Haven. I wonder if it's like the book."

"Do you want to watch it?"

She nodded. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. It's fine. Any hint about what it's about?"

"No. It'll ruin the whole movie."

"Okay." He started the movie before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she tucked her feet under her.

The second the movie started, Patricia called for Abby. He hit the pause button as she placed her glass on the end table.

"You can go ahead. I'll only be a minute."

"It's okay. I'll wait."

"Thank you."

Within a few minutes, she was in his arms again. They enjoyed the movie with a little pause in the middle for a refill and popcorn.

As the credits rolled, they agreed to have take-out for dinner. Buck dealt with the ordering while Abby spent time with her mom. After Buck paid the tab for the food, they all settled at the dinner table to enjoy their meal.

Patricia kept glancing his way as Abby fed her. Abby looked at him and he offered a smile. She turned her attention back to Patricia and found her staring at Buck. "What is it, Mom? Has Buck got something on his face?" She teased as she rubbed his cheek.

He debated telling her about their earlier conversation but decided against it. _Maybe another time._ He thought. It had been a long day after all and he didn't want to risk upsetting her. He played along, taking a napkin and wiped both sides of his face. "Did I get it?"

Patricia made a face at him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Patricia glanced between Buck and Abby. Her words flashed in his mind. _I see the way you look at her. You love her_. Could she see something between them that they failed to see? Or was she confusing him with someone who Abby had been with before? He wished there was a way to find out.

After they finished dinner, Abby made sure her mom was comfortable as he made quick work of the dishes they used.

Within no time, wine glasses were refilled and they were snuggled together on the couch. This time, Buck chose the movie. About halfway through, Abby broke the silence between them. "Mom's asleep."

He took their glasses and placed them on the end table then shifted so he laid further on the couch. She curled against his side after he was situated. "Where did you get the sandwiches we ate today?"

It took a moment for his brain to process what she was talking about it. "I made them."

She pushed up on her arms so she could see his face. "Really? They were delicious."

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little. You never said you could cook."

"I'll have to show off my cooking skills one day."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Do you want to watch another or you ready for bed?" He asked once the second movie ended.

Abby shifted to bring her lips upon his. She had been waiting all night to turn the tables on him. Now she had her chance. Without answering his question, she carefully shifted off the couch to stand.

He clicked off the television as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Stopping a foot inside her bedroom, she pulled his lips down to hers. She intended to return every bit of the sweet torment he dished on her earlier. Payback was going to be so much fun.

She skated her hands under his shirt as she swept her tongue into his mouth. She stopped him when he went to remove his shirt. "Let me." She muttered against his lips. He dropped his hands to her waist and returned his lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Their tongues continued to tangle as she explored his back with the tips of her fingers. She collected the bottom of his shirt in her hands and broke the kiss long enough to whip it over his head. When he started to pull on her shirt, she batted his hands away. "No." His eyebrows raised as he met her gaze.

Her hands slid around his neck, bringing his lips back to hers. She pressed her body flush against him and she could feel him pressed against her stomach. A rush of heat went straight to her core. She couldn't wait to be with him again. Her hands glided over his taut muscles before moving to his belt. She dealt with the belt buckle, button and zipper in a swift manner.

He once again tried to tug at her shirt. "Not yet."

Her hands stilled when his lips found her neck. Not wanting him to get the upper hand, she slipped her hand into his pants and rubbed him through his boxers. His lips crashed on hers as she continued to stroke him. She wasn't sure who's moan filled the room but she knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. Need pulsed through her veins and was growing by the second. She caught his hands before he managed to pull her shirt up. "Oh, no. Fair's fair." Lust flooded his eyes as they met hers. His breathing became shallow as she watched him fight to keep his control.

She gave his pants a push and he kicked out of them until he stood completely revealed to her. She took the opportunity to stroke him fully, alternating between soft and firmer strokes until he rested his head against her shoulder, his hand tugging at her shirt. "Abby. Please." His voice laden with desire broke her resolve.

She stepped back and met his gaze. She took her glasses off and placed them on the window seat before turning back to face him. She watched his eyes go dark and his hands fist at his sides as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bare breasts and a pair of red lace panties. "Abby."

After shimming out of her panties, she took his hand and led him toward the bed. She gave him a gentle push, urging him to lay on the bed. She grabbed a condom from her nightstand before straddling his legs. She stroked him a few more times before rolling the condom down his length. His hands fisting in the cover beneath him brought a smile to her face. She moved up to capture his lips as she sank down until he was fully sheathed inside her. He slid his hands up her sides before she moved them back to her hips. He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her down for a brief kiss before she pulled his hands from her neck and placed them back on her hips. A groan met her ears. "Serves you right."

A harsh sigh filled the air. "Lesson learned." He tried but failed, to hold back a smirk. She had a feeling he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Her hands still over his, she watched his chest rise and fall with every swift breath he took. If he was anywhere close as she was, this wouldn't last long. His hands squeezed her sides and his eyes closed briefly when she started moving her hips. This time when he reached for her, she didn't stop him. He took both breasts in his hands, gently squeezing her nipples between his fingers. When she leaned down to kiss him, he took the opportunity to flip their positions. His lips caressed the spot under her ear pulling a moan from her lips. She tilted her hips to allow him to sink a little deeper, each thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

He reached between them to tease her center as he whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Abby." His words were all that was needed to send her into a shattering climax. A few thrusts later and he had no choice but to follow.

She inhaled several deep breaths to slow her heart. She ran her hands along his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her fingers again.

He braced himself on his elbows and let his forehead leaned against hers. "Wow."

A smile reached her lips. "That was incredible."

"Yes, it was." He placed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll be right back."

The cool hit her skin making her shiver. She shifted under the covers as she waited for him to return from the bathroom. When he slipped under the cover, she snuggled against him. She rested her head in the crook of his arm and draped her leg over his hip.

"Today was amazing. I appreciate you thinking of Mom too." She said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"My pleasure."

As they laid in each other's arms, the quiet stillness of the night surrounding them, doubts flooded her mind and refused to be ignored. She tried to shake them and kept reminding herself of how much he had done for them; how he was still here with her, but nothing succeeded.

His fingers kept stroking her shoulder down to her elbow. He used his other hand to lace their fingers together. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She knew she had to offer him an out. She had to let him know there would be no hard feelings if he chose to walk away. "If you want out of our relationship, I'll understand. I know this is a lot to handle."

"I don't want out Abby. It's just going to take some getting used to."

His words made her feel a little better. But there was still another lingering doubt that drove her crazy every time they were together.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?"

"How'd you know?" She whispered.

"You still haven't relaxed."

Abby tilted her head further away from his gaze. She almost didn't want to ask. In a way, she felt stupid for second-guessing his feelings. If he didn't want to be here then he wouldn't still be here, right? But her heart refused to listen to her mind.

"Abby?"

"It's silly."

"No, it's not. If there's something wrong, I want you to talk to me about it. About anything."

She inhaled a shaky breath. She knew the only way to lay those doubts to rest was to talk to him about them. "Are you okay with our age difference?"

His fingers skimming over her arm froze. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just…"

He tucked a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze to his. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." He shifted so they lay facing each other, their arms and legs tangled. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah. You're younger than what I thought I would be with but…" She trailed off as she shrugged.

"But?"

She sighed. "I don't know." She kept her eyes on his chest and away from the concern in his eyes. She couldn't explain why it kept bothering her. "I just don't want it to come between us."

"Are you happy?" He asked after a brief pause.

He surprised her with the question. "Yeah. I mean, you've been so understanding about Mom…"

"Other than that." He said cutting her off. "Are you happy being with _me_?"

Her finger traced his tattoo on his chest she considered his question. She thought back over the time they had been together. She couldn't say she was unhappy, but she couldn't remember feeling really happy and content. It had been a long time since she felt that way.

She placed her hand along the side of his face and let her thumb run along his cheekbone. He deserved her honesty. She only hoped she didn't hurt him with her answer. She inhaled a deep breath before she spoke. "It's been so long since I've had someone really care about me. I don't remember what being happy in a relationship feels like." It was the best she could do. She had given so much in caring for her mom, her happiness had been pushed to the back burner. Even more now, that her mom's health was declining.

The pain in his eyes pulled at her heart. "Please bear with me. I've been on my own for so long. My last boyfriend didn't stay because I chose to care for Mom over him."

"I understand what you're doing Abby. It only makes me admire you more."

Her hand cupped the side of his face. "You really are something else."

His brows furrowed. "Is that a good thing?"

A giggle past her lips. "Yes, it is." She said before she brushed a kiss over his lips. "Good night, Buck."

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

_A:N/ Hi y'all. Again, I'm sorry it's been so long without an update. I really struggled with this chapter and could not for the life of me get it to work. Several rewrites later and here we are. A little bit of fluff before life happens._

 _Side note: I'm wasn't crazy (ok, maybe a little) but the mobile app doesn't have a way to insert the horizontal bar. All previous chapters have been fixed and from now on, I'll be uploading from my computer._

* * *

Buck woke just before dawn with her back pressed against him, his arm draped over her stomach. He pulled her hair from her shoulder and placed a kiss to the base of her neck. Her moan, rough from sleep, had him hard in an instant. He continued a trail of kisses along her neck down to her shoulder until she turned his arms and kissed him.

He took his time lavishing attention to her body as he learned which spots made her moan, which ones made her wiggle beneath his touch. They made love as the sun began to filter through the curtains.

"Good morning, sunshine." He whispered against her neck.

Her soft giggle met his ears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was quite a way to start the morning, wasn't it?"

"I wish I could start every morning like this."

"With sex?"

"In the arms of the sexiest woman alive."

She swatted him on his arm when he nipped at her shoulder. "Buck. Stop. I've got to get moving. Mom's going to be up soon."

"I know. Let me grab a shower and I'll start breakfast."

She placed a quick peck to his cheek. "Thank you."

He cooked pancakes while she spent time with her mom. After breakfast they all worked on word searches, which he found out was one of Patricia's favorite things to do; one of Abby's favorites as well.

He still hadn't considered how to tell Abby about his and Patricia's conversation. He didn't know if he should just drop it or ask but curiosity was beginning to get the best of him.

Soon Carla arrived and it was time for them to say goodbye. He packed his duffel bag as she changed into her work uniform. Once they made it to her car, he kissed her until they were both breathless. "I'll see you in a few days," he said before closing the door behind her.

Once he was in his jeep, he started replaying their conversation from the previous night over in his head. He couldn't help but wonder what he could be doing differently. Why wasn't she happy? The more he thought about it, the more he realized everything was boiling down to her taking care of her mom. Every time she tried to push him away, something had happened between them because of her mom.

He just wanted her to be happy. He meant what he told her last night. He didn't want out. He just needed to find a way to better navigate their relationship.

For her.

For them.

* * *

She had to admit, it was the conclusion to one of the more unique dates she had ever been on. They started at one of LA's famous wineries for a wine tasting then dinner at the restaurant owned by the winery. They finished the night at a rooftop cinema with a movie under the stars.

A smile reached her face as they walked to the door of her apartment. "I guess third time was a charm."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the first date we've made it all the way through." She turned to face him once they arrived at her door.

"I hate we have to end it early because I have to work in the morning."

"It doesn't have to end. I have a shower," she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing them closer together "and a bed. You can stay tonight. Drive to work tomorrow."

A grin shaped his lips. "How can I resist an offer like that?"

He captured her lips in a brief caress before she unlocked the door and led them inside.


	7. Chapter 7

_A:N/ Thank you to everyone for sticking with me on this. Any feedback y'all have, good and bad, is greatly appreciated._

* * *

The closer Buck got to her door, the higher his hopes rose. This was their third attempt at going on a date this month; the first two being last minute cancellations. He tried to make light of the cancellations, bringing dinner or a new DVD over to her place those nights, complete with a different bottle of wine.

He didn't fail to notice how their phone conversations were getting shorter and further apart lately. She was becoming more and more reluctant to schedule a date with him. He kept telling himself it was because of her mom but the nagging little voice in the back of his mind kept trying to tell him otherwise.

Tonight, he held hope they would make their dinner reservations. He knocked then took a step back. When no answer came, he knocked again.

Receiving no response, he took a deep breath to squelch the panic trying to rise in his chest. He rushed back to his jeep to retrieve his phone. He hit the speed dial. Four rings and her voicemail filled his ear. The same thing happened when he tried Carla's number. He ran back up the stairs and knocked harder. "Abby. Please answer the door."

He dialed her number and pressed his ear against the door. He heard the faint sound of her ringtone on the other side.

He reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. "Abby?" He called as he entered her apartment. He looked around and found no sign of them. "Carla?"

He went room to room, looking for any sign of something that could help him fill in the blanks. He found Abby's phone on Patricia's bed and saw her purse on her dresser, where she always kept it. Something wasn't right.

Suspecting the worst but praying for the best, he retrieved his phone and dialed the nearest hospital. The receptionist answered immediately. "Do you have a patient by the name of Patricia Clark?"

"One moment."

Buck paced the length of her kitchen as he waited. "Yes, sir."

"Can you tell me when she was admitted?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can't release any information over the phone."

He expelled a breath. "Thank you." He grabbed Abby's keys from the counter and locked up. Within minutes, he was on his way to the hospital.

Thanks to heavy LA traffic, his trip took twice as long. Worry for Patricia, as well as Abby, made his trip seem to take forever. He found the first spot he could in the emergency room parking lot and ran inside. Once he had Patricia's room number from reception, he walked as quickly as he could to her room.

His heart broke when he saw Abby with her head in her hands and Carla rubbing a comforting hand along her shoulders. "Abbs." He said as he softly knocked.

Her head snapped up. "Buck." She said as rushed into his arms.

His arms surrounded her. Worry radiated from her in waves. He held her as he rested his chin atop her head and ran his hand down the length of her back trying to comfort her. "What happened?" he asked moments later.

Her voice was muffled against his chest as she said, "I was helping Mom from the bathroom. We were almost to the bed when her knee gave out." She choked back a sob. "I tried to catch her, but she still hit her head against the bed."

He ran his hands down her back trying to comfort her. "Have they said anything?"

Abby pulled back slightly and shook her head. "They're doing a cat scan now." Her fingers grazed the wet spot on his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"That's the least of my worries." He said as he put his hand over hers.

Her eyes met his for the first time since he arrived. "How did you know we were here?" Her eyes went wide as she realized the answer. "Oh, Buck. I'm so sorry. Everything happened so fast…"

He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Don't worry about it. Please."

A knock sounded through the room. Everyone turned to the nurse standing in the doorway. "Abby?"

She pulled from his embrace. "That's me."

"Can you come with me please?"

Buck reluctantly let her go and waited until she was out of the room before taking the seat beside Carla.

"Patricia's probably giving them fits," Carla said with a soft chuckle.

"She definitely has some spunk in her step."

"I hope you didn't have something big planned." She said, eyeing his dress attire.

He looked down then shrugged. "Nothing as important as being here." Silence filled the space between them. Buck clasped his hands. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Carla nodded her head. "I think so, but she did hit her head pretty hard."

It wasn't long before the nurse wheeled Patricia back into the room, with Abby holding her hand. "She wouldn't settle down without me."

Buck whistled to himself as he got a good look at the pink and blue coloring on the side of Patricia's face. She had to have taken a nasty fall for her to have that bad of a bruise. He stood to the side as Abby and Carla got Patricia settled in the bed.

They tried to tag team Patricia to keep the ice pack on her head as much as possible, but she wasn't having any of it. The attempts stopped when Patricia got her hand over the ice pack and threw it across the room. "Okay." The comment came from Carla. "I think she's had enough."

Abby sighed and took a seat on the side of the hospital bed. "I know it's cold Mom, but it will help your head."

"My head is fine."

"Okay." She took her hand in hers, her thumb gingerly running across her mom's knuckles.

Buck noticed the sheen of tears in her eyes. He started massaging her shoulders, hoping to provide any comfort he could.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the doctor returned. "Good news. No sign of concussion or fracture on her hip." Sighs of relief filled the room. "Just keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours. I do want to caution you though. As her condition worsens, she will start to lose her balance more. Just be prepared for that."

Abby nodded.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll go sign your discharge papers."

"Thank you, doctor."

Buck placed a kiss to her head. "I'll go pull my jeep to the entrance."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he slid into the driver seat of his jeep. He sent up a quick thank you for her safety before pulling into the pick-up area near the emergency room entrance. He sat there until he saw a nurse pushing Patricia in a wheelchair with Abby and Carla following close behind. Abby's red-rimmed eyes pulled at his heart. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and take every bit of this away from her, even if just for a day. He exited his jeep then went around to the passenger door and opened it.

Abby hesitated. "I don't know how we're going to get her in there."

Buck approached Patricia. "I'm going to lift you so I can put you in my jeep and take you home, okay?"

Her eyes studied him for a moment before she nodded.

He effortlessly lifted her in his arms and gently placed her into the back seat.

"That's one way to do it." He heard Abby behind him.

"I'll take the front seat," Carla told Abby as he closed the door.

He stopped Abby after she walked around to the other side and linked his fingers with hers. "Are you okay?"

Her smile was forced as she whispered, "Yeah."

He didn't completely buy it but he wasn't going to push. He gently caught her lips in a kiss before he opened to the door for her.

Once everyone was settled, they were on their way. There were just enough lights from passing cars for him to see her face. Sadness and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on, resided in her eyes. When he caught her gaze in the rear-view mirror, she quickly looked away. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He prayed she wasn't trying to pull away from him because of this. If anything, it made him want to be there more for her.

When they arrived, Carla retrieved the wheelchair from Abby's apartment as they waited downstairs. The longer she remained quiet, the more worried he became. Silence between them was never uncomfortable but as they sat in his jeep, waiting for Carla, it felt awkward and he had no clue what to say to change it.

It took a little time before they had Patricia asleep in her bed and Carla said her goodbyes.

He closed the door behind Carla and turned to find Abby leaning against the counter, watching him. He could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes. He padded to her and placed his hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I can't keep putting you through this. You deserve to have fun and enjoy life. Not here helping me take care of my mother."

Her words pulled at his heart. "Come here." He nudged her arms free and pulled her against him, letting his arms rest around her waist. "There is no place I would rather be than here with you. We're going to get through this, together."

Silence surrounded them until Abby's voice fills the air. "This isn't fair."

Buck leaned back so he could see her face. "Let me ask you something. If things were reversed, would you be here for me?"

"You know I would."

His fingertips grazed her temple as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let me be here for you. No matter how hard this gets; I'm not going anywhere. Unless you don't want to be with me, for reasons other than you taking care of your mom, I'm going to be right here by your side, supporting you in any way I can." She laid her head against his chest. He took a deep breath and prayed what he was about to say, wasn't going to push her away. "You mean a lot to me, Abby."

She remained silent and he fought the panic trying to rise in his stomach. Had he said too much? Did she want to end their relationship? Relief filled his chest when she wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. She rested her forehead against his as she spoke. "You mean a lot to me too." He lifted his eyes to hers as her soft-spoken words met his ears. "I do want to be with you. It's just… I hate asking so much when I don't have a lot to give."

"But you do. You're strong, smart and caring. You're funny. You're a kick-ass 9-1-1 operator." A smile curved her lips. He placed his hand on the side of her face, letting his thumb run along her bottom lip. "I love to see you smile." He captured her lips in a brief kiss.

"You're an incredible woman." His hands threaded through her hair, punctuating each word with a kiss to her face. "Without a doubt, the most amazing woman I've ever met." He loved hearing her quiet moan as he hit that certain spot below her ear. Still holding onto his restraint, he placed a long kiss to her lips then pulled back slightly. Her arms tightened her hold around him, keeping him in place. Her hand slid around his neck pulled him back to her. He indulged her then pulled his lips a breath away from hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

His lips covered hers and she reached her tongue out to trace his lip. Screw composure, she needed him inside her bedroom as fast as possible. When he lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his back, bringing their hips together. He moaned deep in his throat when she pressed herself against his erection. She smiled against his lips when she felt his step falter. She slid her feet from his back once he came to stop near her bed.

Tongues battled for control as her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. His hands slid up her sides, taking her shirt with them. He dealt with the clasp of her bra and it joined her shirt to some unknown destination in the room.

In one swift movement, she had his shirt following her things. She kept her lips on his as he followed her onto the bed. Her nails lightly scratched his back as he kissed his way down her body, stopping to lavish attention to one breast then the other. She dug her nails into his shoulders when he placed a kiss just above her waistband. She knew where he was headed, and heaven help her, she couldn't wait.

He dealt with the button and slowly slid the zipper down. She wiggled her hips trying to hurry him along. He hooked his fingers inside the belt loops. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." Her breathless whisper. He discarded her pants, leaving her panties.

"What about this?" He placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Instead of trying to speak, she just nodded. "Or this?" He planted another kiss a little higher.

"Buck." She whimpered, her voice full of need. Her legs tighten around his back in hopes of bringing him closer to she desperately wanted him.

He chuckled against her skin; his breath warm against her thigh sent another rush of desire straight to her core. "What do you want sweetheart?" She scarcely recognized the endearment when he kissed the inside of her leg, just shy of where skin met lace.

"More." She forced out a breathless whisper.

"More of what?" He asked as he tugged on the straps of her panties. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs.

"More of this?" He placed a kiss slightly shy her center. If he didn't make a move soon, she was going to take matters into her own hands.

"Buck." She moaned his name in frustration.

His mouth closed over her center and a strangled cry past her lips. He gently caressed her before slipping two fingers inside her. Her hips came off the bed on their own accord. He used his fingers and tongue to drive her closer to the edge. One more swipe of his tongue and she cried his name as she tumbled over the edge. He continued to stroke her until the last waves of pleasure faded.

He shifted his weight to her side as he waited for her to catch her breath. A few deep breaths and she was reaching for his pants. She made quick work of the button and zipper and slid her hand inside. His eyes rolled back and his hands fisted in the cover as she closed her hand around him. She stroked him a few times before pulling his pants and boxers down his legs. She retrieved a condom before returning to his side. In two strokes, she had him covered.

He nudged her shoulder and she laid on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips back to hers. She broke the kiss with a moan when he settled between her legs. His lips trailed down her neck. He nipped her shoulder, leaving the smallest of a mark behind.

"Faster." She urged him as she wrapped her legs around his back allowing him to sink a little deeper with each thrust.

She felt her orgasm start low in her belly. She tried to hold off but he reached between them to tease her center and her release hit. He kept his frantic pace a little longer before he followed her into oblivion.

She ran her hands over the taut muscles of his back while they lay together, catching their breaths; their bodies still intimately joined. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a loss every time he pulled away from her. It was something she only experienced with him and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

When he returned to her side, she curled into him. Then, she remembered something. "Did you call me sweetheart?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Too much?"

She placed a kiss to his lips. "No." It felt right, somehow. Weird, in a way, but still right. She never, in a million years, would have thought their relationship would have made it this far. Yet here he was, lying beside her, calling her sweetheart. She drifted to sleep wondering how she got so lucky to have him in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this so far! I hope it's getting better as I go. This took an unexpected turn but I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"Good night Mom."

Buck placed the last of the dishes in the cabinet and faced her as she came into the kitchen. "You're really not going to tell me why you needed Hen's number?" He tried again. He kept pressing her hoping she would tell him why he got an out-of-the-blue text asking for his co-worker phone number. So far, he had no such luck.

"Sorry. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"That's not fair."

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When her hands hit the sore spot on his side, he couldn't stop the moan of pain from escaping. She pulled away in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"You didn't sound fine." Her eyes studied his. "What happened?"

"While we were at the house with the booby traps, I got hit by a bowling ball attached to a rope when I tried to get in through the window."

"Oh my God."

His hands covered hers to stop her from pulling up his shirt. He knew when she saw the size of the bruise, she would freak out. "I'm fine. It looks worse than what it is."

"Can I see, please?"

He conceded and let her pull up his shirt.

"Buck."

"I'm okay, Abby." He tried to reassure her. "The ball didn't hit me hard enough to break any bones." She released his shirt then headed to the other side of the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you an ice pack."

"I'm fine, Abby." He insisted. "I've already put an ice pack on it."

"Trust me." She said as she grabbed a dishtowel then held out her hand. "The more you put ice on it, the faster it will heal." He placed his hand in hers and followed her to her bedroom.

He discarded his pants and shirt then slipped under the covers. She followed, laying on the side opposite of the bruise. He flinched when she placed the wrapped ice pack on his side.

"Sorry." She whispered.

His free hand laced through hers holding the freezing bag to his ribs. The cold soothed the pain until she shifted the bag to cover the other part of the bruise. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the woman in his arms instead of pins and needles feeling tingling in his side. The aroma of coconut and vanilla from her shampoo filled his senses and helped to distract him from the pain.

She held the pack to his side a bit longer before she pushed herself up on her elbow. "Does it feel any better?"

"A little."

She disappeared for a moment to dispose of the ice pack then settled back in his arms. He placed a kiss to her head as he pulled her close. "Thank you."

* * *

When Abby woke the next morning, she retrieved her glasses before gingerly pulling the blanket down his body where she could assess the black and blue tinting his skin. The color had darkened overnight but didn't appear to be swollen. She wondered it was worse than he made it out to be.

When he told her about the accident, her heart skipped a beat. She knew the dangers of his job. She dispatched his team to dangerous situations almost every other day. But it didn't stop the ache in her heart when she saw the realities of it.

Careful not to wake him, she shifted from under the covers and padded to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee then went in search of something to make for breakfast. Decision made, she gathered the necessary ingredients then plugged the waffle iron into the socket. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She chuckled when he buried his nose in her hair. "Good morning."

A groan met her ears. "I woke up and you weren't there."

She turned to face him and looped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck to his lips. "I wanted to fix you breakfast for once. How does your side feel this morning?"

"Okay. I'm not as sore as I thought I would be."

"There's ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet if you want some."

He headed toward the bathroom as she whipped up a batch of batter.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked once he returned.

"No. I've got it." She closed the lid on the waffle iron. He snaked his arms around her waist and started peppering kisses to her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing the cook."

He pulled her hair from her shoulder as she tilted her head to allow him better access, a quiet moan escaping her lips. Her eyes fell closed as he grazed the spot below her ear with his lips. She turned in his arms and slid her arms around his neck, her lips finding his again. She let out a small gasp when he lifted her on the counter and stepped between her knees. She lifted the lid on the waffle maker then sought his lips. His fingers squeezed her side when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She lost herself in the kiss and barely registered her mom calling her name.

"Abby, help."

Abby broke the kiss and rested her head against his. "One second Mom."

"Go ahead. I'll finish this."

She sighed. "Thank you."

He stepped back as she slid off the counter. He stopped her before she rounded the corner. "Hey, Abbs. Do you need Patricia's cut into pieces?"

"Mom. Would you like a waffle this morning or oatmeal?"

"Waffles."

Her answer took Abby by surprise. "Yes, please." She told Buck as she took her mom's hand and led her to the bathroom.

When they were finished, he had a waffle cut into small pieces waiting on them. "Thank you."

"What would she like to drink?" He asked as he handed her the plate.

"Orange juice." A minute later, he returned with a glass and straw. "Thank you." As she helped her mom eat her breakfast, she kept glancing toward the kitchen. Disappointment settled in her stomach as she watched him make the breakfast she had hoped to make for him that morning. Her mom threw a wrench into those plans. She knew she should be thankful for the help, but it seemed like he was always having to help.

Once Patricia was done, she returned the plate to the sink. A sad smile reached her lips when he placed a waffle and a steaming cup of coffee on the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"I thought I woke up in enough time to fix _you_ breakfast."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "You were taking care of your mom and I was more than happy to help."

He kept saying that now, but she often wondered how much longer before he got tired of helping her care for her mom, instead of having fun in his time off.

"One day you're going to look back on this day and be thankful that you were able to take care of her."

She knew he was right. She only hoped he was still here when that day came.

The melody of his ringtone sounded from her bedroom. "I better get that in case it's Bobby. He said he would call me if he needed me to come in today."

She nodded and released his hand.

He placed a kiss to her lips then rushed toward her bedroom. She took a seat at the table and started smearing butter over her waffle.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he appeared to be almost in shock. "Are you okay?" She asked as she rushed to his side.

"It's Maddie. She's been in an accident _."_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: If you are a fan of Maddie, all I can say is, I'm sorry. But everyone will receive their happy ending. There is a minor change to the last chapter. I realized I had a line of car wrecks going through this fic, so I changed angles. I did research as much as I could but all mistakes are purely my own. All feedback is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

 _It's Maddie. She's been in an accident._

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"According to my aunt, a teenager hit her in the crosswalks. The girl was texting and driving and didn't see the red light."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery right now to repair her punctured lung. She also has some swelling on her brain. Her arm is broken in two places and her collarbone is broke." His voice cracked as he finished.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to hit the bruise on his side. "I'm so sorry."

He held her tight against his chest. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "I need to go. I need to be with her."

Abby pulled back to see his face. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I'll… I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I don't want something happening to you too."

"I'm fine. I just need to get there."

She wasn't so sure, but she wasn't in a position to go with him. She took a tiny step back and caught his hands in hers. "Okay. Call me when you get there, please. And keep me updated."

"I will."

She went on tiptoe and kissed him. "I'll talk to you later." She released his hands and watched as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

* * *

After two quick stops for clothes and gas, he made the two-hour drive to San Diego. As he neared the hospital parking lot, he dialed Abby's number. Her voicemail filled the speakers. "Hey, Abbs. I wanted to let you know I made it. I'll call you later." He said once the beep sounded.

He took a deep breath and silenced his phone before making his way inside. He stopped at reception to get directions to the ICU. A quick elevator ride and several turns later, he found the waiting room.

"Evan."

"Hey, Aunt Cindy."

She stood and hugged him. "How is she?" He asked after the brief embrace and they took a seat beside each other.

"She's stable. The surgery went well."

Buck nodded. "What about the swelling on her brain?"

"They're giving her a medicine to see if that will bring it down."

"What if it doesn't?"

"One step at a time, baby." She said as she patted him on his arm.

Buck nodded but her answer didn't sit well with him. There was something she wasn't telling him. He was sure of it. "Can I see her?"

Cindy nodded. "I'll show you the way."

He followed a step behind as she traveled down the hallway. They stopped at the nurses' station to get him a visitor pass before she led him to Maddie's room. He tried to brace himself but the moment he saw her laying in the bed, hooked up to a ventilator, his breath hitched. He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat and greeted his Aunt Joy and her husband, David.

"She's strong. She's going to make it through this." Joy said as she wrapped him in a hug.

Buck nodded and willed away the tears in his eyes.

"We'll be in the waiting room if you need us."

"Thank you." He said, before taking a seat beside her bed.

He inhaled a ragged breath and swiped away the lone tear sliding down his face. He always wished one day they would make amends. He never once thought he might lose her before that happened. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the bed rail and prayed.

* * *

It was after midnight before he settled in the bedroom of his aunt's guest house. He spent most of his day handling visits from family and her friends while learning the severity of his sister's condition. When the doctor did his afternoon rounds, Buck had a chance to ask him a few questions swirling through his mind.

Even though her injuries were severe, her prognosis was good. The swelling on her brain was the main concern at that time. If it didn't go down over the next day or two with medicine, they would have to remove part of her skull to relieve the pressure. An orthopedic surgeon would take care of her arm once she was awake and stable.

He unpacked his bag and took a quick shower. He grabbed his phone from his jeans before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and sent Abby a text letting her know Maddie was stable and he would talk to her tomorrow after she got work.

As he pulled the blanket over his hips, his phone lit up with her picture. He swiped the bottom to answer the call. "Hello."

"Hey."

A smile reached his lips. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was up."

"Everything okay?" Concern filled his voice. There had to be a reason she was up this late.

"Yeah. I was just…"

"Waiting for me to call?" He took a wild shot in the dark.

A long beat of silence filled the line before she spoke. "I was worried about you."

Her words touched his heart. "I'm okay. It was just hard to see her like that."

"I know. I wish I could be there."

He barely heard her whispered words. "I know, sweetheart. Me too." He heard her yawn through the phone. "I'll let you go so you can get some sleep."

"Good night Buck."

"Night Abby."

Buck watched her picture fade from the screen then shifted further under the covers and tried to rest.

* * *

"I'll talk to you in the morning." Abby hit the end button and took a deep breath. Her heart ached for him. The past three days were wearing on him. His voice was raspy and he sounded exhausted.

Carla looked at her with expectant eyes as Abby took a seat on a bar stool.

"They've got to remove a part of her skull to relieve the pressure on her brain."

"That's horrible."

"I know." Abby flipped the phone over in her hands then laid it to rest of the counter. Her eyes stayed on the phone as she spoke. "I wish I could be there for him. I know there's not a lot I can do but…" She shrugged as she trailed off.

Carla propped her hip against the counter beside Abby. "Why can't you be there?"

Abby's eyes met hers. "There's no way I can leave Mom."

"Abby. I can hold things down a day or two for you while you go be with your man."

Abby shook her head. "I can't leave all of this on you."

Carla placed her hand on Abby's shoulder. "We handle things like this for families every day. It's why we're here. To help."

Abby's gaze went to her mom watching television from the hospital bed. "Are you sure she'll be okay? She's never been without me for a long period of time."

"She'll be fine. I know how to get in touch with you if I need you. You're not going that far away."

Abby stared at her mom as she debated going to be with Buck. She could tell from the sound of his voice on the phone, he was trying to hold it together. Sometimes all you need is the right person there, so you can fall. He had been there for her. Now, she wanted to be there for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, go. I've got this."

Abby nodded and inhaled slowly. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! A huge thank you to fbi-woman for helping me with this chapter!_

* * *

" _You have arrived at your destination."_ The GPS sounded through the phone when Abby pulled into the hospital. She hoped Buck was still here, otherwise, her surprise would be ruined. She made her way inside then navigated her way to ICU.

She found the waiting room and peeked inside. When she found no sign of Buck, she headed toward the nurse's station. "Excuse me. Can you tell me which room Madalyn Buckley is in, please?"

"She's in room 315. I need to see your ID for a visitor's pass."

As she dug her license out of her wallet, a strange woman stopped beside her. "Excuse me. Are you Abby Clark?"

"Yes." She said with caution.

"I'm Joy, Evan's aunt. I recognize you from the picture he showed us. He's told us so much about you. Come. I'll take you to him." The nurse returned Abby's license with her visitor's pass.

"How is he really doing with all of this?" Abby asked once the rounded the corner to another set of glass walls that allowed nurses to keep a constant eye on their patients and a different nurses' station. She spotted him sitting in a chair beside Maddie's bed, playing on his phone.

"He's been here every minute they allow him to be. I think he's afraid of not being here if something happens." Abby turned her head toward the other woman. "I can tell you mean a lot to him. Maybe you can get him to leave this place. I think he'll listen to you. We're all starting to worry about him."

She turned her attention back to her boyfriend. She had never seen him like this. Worry had stolen the light from his eyes. Even from a distance, she could tell he was exhausted. "I'll see what I can do." She told his aunt before approaching the open doorway.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Buck's head snapped up the moment he heard her voice. "Abby?"

"Hey."

He tossed his phone in the chair and rushed to her, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing here?" He tilted his head to see her.

"I came to be with you."

"What about your mom?"

"Carla is taking over her care for me. She's going to call Patrick to come help so she can have a break. _Hopefully,_ I can stay a day or two."

He placed a kiss to her temple as he pulled her against him. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome." She whispered against his shoulder.

She leaned back and cupped his face in her hands. Her thumb traced under the dark circles beneath his eyes. "Are you doing okay?" Concern filled her voice.

He looked over her shoulder to his sister. There was no point in denying it. He was sure she could see the truth written all over his face. He shook his head before resting his chin on her shoulder. He drew comfort from her as her hand gently stroked his back. He closed his eyes against the sting of tears and nuzzled his nose into her hair. If he stayed in her arms much longer, his strength would waver and the tears he fought so hard to hold back, would fall.

"Have you eaten?" She asked after he pulled from her embrace.

"I ate one of the tacos my aunt brought me." In truth, he had to force himself to eat that much. He hadn't had much of an appetite the past few days.

"Will you come with me to the cafeteria? I haven't had a chance to eat. I wanted to get here before you left."

He retrieved his keys then slid his fingers between hers. "You don't want the food here. Trust me. It's horrible." He led the way back to waiting room then approached his Aunt Joy. "I'm going to take Abby to get something to eat and we'll be back soon."

Joy's eyes met Abby's then moved back to him. "Why don't you two go ahead and call it a night? I'll let you know if anything changes."

He hesitated. He wouldn't repeat what happened to him with his parents. He would be here if something happened to Maddie.

He felt Abby's hand on his arm. "Come on, Buck. You need a break."

"Go Evan." His aunt encouraged. "I promise to call you the moment anything happens."

He stepped back and reluctantly nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

She wrapped her fingers around his and her other hand ran the length of his forearm as they walked out of the hospital.

He held onto her like his lifeline until they reached her car. All the emotions he felt over the past three days bubbled to the surface begging for release. He slid his hands into her hair as his lips covered hers; his body pinning her against the car. His lips were hard and insistent against hers as he poured every ounce of emotion into the kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Abby." His voice broke as he said her name.

Her fingers teased the nape of his neck. "I know."

He pulled her flush against him, holding her close. Her presence brought him a comfort he hadn't realized he needed until he had her in his arms. He pulled back slightly, keeping his gaze away from the immense concern he would find in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

His eyes found hers when her thumb traced his cheek, catching a tear as it fell. "It's okay Buck. You don't have to be so strong with me."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded. He wrapped his hand around her neck, gently pulling her to him as he covered her lips in a brief kiss. "Thank you."

She gave him a soft smile with a nod of her head.

He stepped away from her to open her door. As she slipped into the driver's seat he asked, "Would you like to eat at a restaurant or get it to go? My aunt and uncle's place isn't that far from here."

"A restaurant if you're up for it."

He smiled for the first time in almost three days. "Absolutely."

Abby followed his jeep to a little Mexican restaurant just down the road from the hospital. The restaurant was nearly empty as the lateness of the hour was well past dinner time. He felt a little weight of the past few days being lifted from his shoulders. He felt like he could finally share the burden with someone. Sure, they had talked when they could, but it was nothing compared to having her beside him, sitting in a restaurant and sharing a taco salad. Once she finished the last of the taco, he talked her into dessert. She joked about not needing the extra calories. He leaned over and whispered into her ear a few ways he could help her burn off those extra calories, most being in the bedroom.

"You're so bad." She said before taking a bite of the chocolate cheesecake.

"You like it when I'm bad."

She rolled her eyes and took another bite.

He grinned and took a bite of his own. He missed the carefree banter between them. It seemed life was trying to take a toll on both of them. Tonight, he wanted to block out the world and enjoy being with her.

She trailed behind him as he drove to a suburb on the outskirts of town. She pulled her car beside his jeep when he parked outside of the two-car garage of his aunt and uncle's home.

He met her at the front of her car and took the suitcase from her hand. He took her hand in his free hand and led the way around the back of the two-story Victorian style home. The back porch and patio lights lit up the back of the home, giving them enough light to see the stone walkway to the guest house. "This is beautiful. I love the way they have the pool set-up." The spotlights in the flowerbeds on both sides of the in-ground pool accented the palm trees surrounded by exotic plants. Lights inside the pool made it perfect to go swimming at night.

"We used to come over here and stay every chance we could. I would swim with my cousins and Maddie would stay inside while Aunt Joy told her stories from the ER."

"Is that why Maddie became an EMT?"

"Yeah. She always dreamed of being a first-responder."

"Is that a hot tub?" She asked, pointing to a small, circle pool off to the side of the patio.

"Yeah. Do you want to go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit."

He took a step ahead of her, sliding his hand along her hip to her back. "You don't have to have one."

Her eyes went wide as she playfully smacked him on his arm. "Evan Buckley!" She lowered her voice and leaned into him. "I will not go skinny-dipping in your family's pool."

Buck couldn't help but laugh. "I meant I have a shirt or something you could wear. Although, I do like that idea better." He loved the slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

She placed a peck to his lips. "Not in this lifetime." She said before sauntering toward the guest house.

A grin broke across his face as he took two quick steps to her side. He unlocked the door and held it open for her to enter.

"Wow. This is gorgeous."

"Uncle David has family from out of town that visits often. They wanted to make sure they had a home away from home."

"Sounds like you're close to them." She said as she followed him into the bedroom.

Buck nodded as he placed her suitcase on the bed. "They were like a second set of parents to me."

"Were?"

"We lost contact when I went to college in Los Angeles." He found a shirt along with a pair of his boxers and handed it to her.

She held up the white shirt and quirked a brow at him. "How is this going to help me? You'll be able to see right through it when it gets wet."

"There's nobody here, Abby. They won't be back for a few more hours." He ran his finger along her temple, catching a stray strand between his fingers. "It's just you and me."

"Okay."

He slipped a different pair of shorts over his hips as watched her pull her hair from the confines of the band. If he watched her undress, he wasn't confident he would be able to keep his hands to himself. "I'm um… going to make sure the hot tub is on." He hurried from the room.

He retrieved two towels from the bathroom then headed outside. He tested the temperature in the hot tub before hitting a button to bring the jets to life. It wasn't long before he heard her voice behind him.

"Sorry I took so long. I called Carla to check on Mom."

He forgot to breathe as he watched her coming toward him. His shirt was just long enough to cover the essentials. She left her glasses inside and her face held no trace of make-up.

"You're staring." Her voice carried a hint of amusement.

"You're gorgeous."

"I'm in a t-shirt that barely covers anything."

"My shirt," he countered, "and you're so damn sexy." His hand cupped her cheek as he brought his lips to hers. He kept the kiss short. His smile matched hers as he held her hand and they stepped into the hot tub.

A sigh passed her lips as she sank onto one of the seats. "This feels so good." She pulled the shirt down when it tried to rise in the water, but not before giving him a tantalizing view.

He reached over and twined their fingers. The sound of the jets filled the space between them until he asked, "How is Patricia?"

"She was down for the night. Carla said she was almost asleep."

He shifted to face her. "I know I've already said it but, I really can't thank you enough for being here."

"You're there for me. I want to be here for you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to get here."

He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "I understand Abby. I know the decision to leave your mom in someone else's hands wasn't an easy one to make. It means a lot to me that you're here now."

She placed a kiss to his lips then rested her head against his shoulder. "Sometimes I think you're too good to be true."

He pulled her closer, placed a kiss to her temple before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm better because of you." He knew he was still a work in progress but he wanted to be the man she needed him to be. The realization wasn't a surprise. He knew from the first time they talked she was someone special. The more he got to know her, the more he realized how incredible she is and how lucky he was she was in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank y'all for your patience. It has been a rough two weeks. This is still rough around the edges, but I wanted to update this as fast as I could. I will smooth it out soon. All feedback is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

Abby woke the next morning well before the alarm was set to sound. Today she would meet most, if not all, of his family. She tried telling herself, her nerves were because she wanted to make a good first impression. Deep in her heart, she knew it was because it was a big step in their relationship, even despite the situation.

She gathered her clothes then headed toward the adjoining master bathroom. She showered quickly in hopes of having enough time to apply her make-up.

Once she finished with her make-up, she turned from the vanity and ran her eyes over his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, she almost hated to wake him, but she knew he would be ticked if he missed seeing his sister before the biggest surgery of her life. She climbed on the bed beside him then nudged his shoulder. "Buck."

He blinked a few times then rubbed the heel of his palm against his eyes.

A smile touched her lips. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning, beautiful." He pushed himself up on his elbow. "Looks like you're all ready to go."

"If you thought I'm going to meet your family without a little bit of war paint, you've seriously lost your mind."

A grin shaped his lips. "They're going to love you."

"I hope so."

"I know so." He placed a kiss to her lips before he shifted from under the covers and headed for his bag. "How long do we have?"

"About thirty minutes. Twenty and we can make a coffee run."

"Can't let my baby go without coffee." He leaned across the bed to brush his lips against hers. "Give me fifteen and I'll be ready."

She watched as he headed into the bathroom then fell back onto the bed. _My baby._ His words stirred the butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she was in high school again. She almost felt… giddy.

The way he held her last night had her thinking things she knew she shouldn't be thinking. _He was only reacting to his situation._ She kept telling herself. She couldn't deny the fact it felt good to be held like that again.

Her eyes flew open when she felt the touch of his lips on hers.

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk.

She noticed he forewent shaving so they would have time to make a stop for coffee. "Not yet." She looped her arm around his neck and pulled him back to her, capturing his lips. Her fingertips lightly grazed the side of his face, enjoying the feel of the stubble beneath her fingers. She loved the grin on his face when she broke the kiss. "Now, I'm ready."

* * *

With a brief stop at a little coffee shop down the street, Buck pulled into the hospital parking lot with a little time to spare before Maddie was due to be taken to the operating room. He carried two cups of coffee for his aunt and uncle, at Abby's insistence, as she carried theirs. They found Joy and David already in the waiting room.

"Good morning." He said as he handed both of them a cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to do that." Joy said as she accepted the cup.

"It was Abby's idea."

"Thank you, Abby." Joy said, with a smile.

"Have you two met?" Buck asked after his uncle accepted his coffee. "I'm not sure if I've introduced you."

"We met in the hallway last night." Joy explained.

Buck nodded. "How is Maddie this morning?"

"About the same. She has a little more color this morning." Joy replied.

"I'm going to see her before they take her to surgery." Buck offered Abby his hand before they stood together. After a quick stop by the nurses' station for visitor passes, they made their way to Maddie's room.

Abby took his coffee from him before he took a seat beside his sister's bed. "I can't believe this is happening." He said after a long moment of silence. She ran her hands over his shoulders. The knowledge of his sister's condition didn't feel like such a heavy burden with her beside him. He placed one hand over hers still on his shoulder, his thumb tenderly stroking the top of her knuckles.

"She's going to pull through this." She said from behind him.

He nodded his agreement. If anyone could pull through this, it was Maddie. She always had a way of overcoming the odds and he knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

The hours seem to tick by as they waited for an update. Buck introduced her to his Aunt Cindy when she arrived later that morning, but she wasn't prepared when he introduced her to a very lively, very eccentric woman. "Grandma. This is my girlfriend, Abby."

"Hi, Abby. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Frances."

"It's nice to meet you, Frances." She said with a smile.

"So, you're the one who has my grandson so smitten?" Buck's grandma asked as she circled her arm around Abby's shoulders and led them to a nearby set of chairs. "He's talked about you non-stop since he's gotten here."

Abby glanced at Buck and noticed the shade of pink tinting his cheeks. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his head; an obvious sign he was embarrassed about his grandma spilling that little tidbit. She rolled her lips together to hide her smirk. Even though she already knew the information, it was still kind of funny to see him flustered over it. She couldn't resist the chance to tease him. "It's not the first time." He raised his head and met her gaze with a grin.

"He always was a lady's man. I have to say though, you're the first one he seems really taken by."

"Alright, Mom." Joy warned.

"What? It's the truth."

It was apparent Grandma held no qualms embarrassing her grandson. It was quite refreshing to talk to someone who was so honest.

Frances leaned closer to Abby. "Did you know his mom caught him having sex in the back seat of her car?"

Abby's eyes went wide.

"Mom!" Joy interjected.

"What?" Frances asked innocently.

"That was too far." Joy told her mom.

Abby glanced at Buck. His whole face now shined bright red.

Buck cleared his throat. "I think it's time we went to go get something to eat."

Abby followed him out the door of the waiting room. She felt sorry for him. She had been in his shoes before. The more she liked a guy she brought home, the harder her mom tried to embarrass her. She wondered if that was what his grandmother was doing to him.

She wrapped her fingers around his as they walked toward his jeep. When he turned his head toward her, she said, "It's okay Buck."

He shook his head. "I can't believe she said that." He said, disbelief filling his voice.

"Some people have no filters. Mom was the same way. Some of the things she's said in the past would have you laughing for hours."

* * *

So… The back seat of a car?" Abby asked once he pulled out of the parking lot, her voice holding pure amusement.

He rubbed his chin with his hand and kept his eyes away from her. He was still reeling from disbelief. What had possessed his grandmother to say that?

"Buck?"

He kept his eyes straight ahead as he admitted the truth. "Mom found the condom wrapper." He clarified. "She didn't actually catch us." He snapped his head in her direction when heard her chuckle. "This isn't funny."

"Yeah. It kind of is."

With a shake of his head, he turned his head away from her. "I still can't believe she said that."

She reached over and twined their fingers together. "She was just messing with you."

"What did I do?"

"Buck. I'm meeting your family. When's the last time you've brought a woman home?"

Honestly, he couldn't remember. The only woman he ever really cared about was the one sitting across from him. "It's been a while."

"They probably see this as a serious relationship and wanted to yank your chain a little over it."

He nodded his head in understanding. He wanted to know if things were as serious for her as they were to him, but his ringtone filled the space between them before he had the chance to ask. He hit the green square on his touchscreen radio. "Hello."

"Evan. A nurse just came in and informed us that all is going well. They're about halfway through and Maddie is doing good."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know."

"Evan." His name stopped him from hitting the end button.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I apologize about Mom. She was way out of line."

"I can't believe she said that."

"If it makes you feel any better, she pulled a similar stunt on all of us the first time she met all our spouses'."

"So, that's why she kept trying to embarrass me?"

"Afraid so but look at it like this; You have her blessing. Maybe Abby won't hold any of this against you."

He looked in her direction and saw her smiling. "I don't think she does. She found it funny."

Joy's chuckle flowed from the speakers. "Good. Hold onto her then."

"I will."

"Enjoy your breakfast."

Buck pressed the end button and glanced her way. She rested her temple against her hand, watching him with a soft smile playing on her lips. Instead of trying to explain his words, he offered her a tentative smile. "I told you they'd love you."

* * *

Three hours later, everyone anxiously awaited news from the doctor. The conversation had flowed smoothly since they returned from the restaurant, and Buck did his absolute best to keep Abby away from his grandmother. Abby sat beside him, her hand in his, as they reminisced on their younger days with his Aunt Joy and Uncle David. He was amazed at how easy she fit in with everyone. She was already becoming part of the family.

"Madalyn Buckley's family?" The doctor's voice sounded through the room.

Buck inhaled a slow, steadying breath to slow his racing heart. This surgery was Maddie's last chance. If it didn't work, they would have to face the reality she may not pull through this.

Dr. Matthews delivered the news. "The surgery went well. We were able to drain the excess fluid off her brain. Unfortunately, now it's a waiting game."

Buck expelled his next breath. It wasn't the best news, but it wasn't bad news; it definitely wasn't enough to ease the knots in his stomach.

"Do you want to see her first?" Cindy asked him after Dr. Matthews left the room.

"No. You go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

Buck nodded. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Abby asked him once they were alone.

He inhaled slowly and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah." He whispered. He ran his hand over his face trying to stop the tears from leaving his eyes. He couldn't break down. Not now.

She reached over and took his hand. He placed a kiss to her knuckles, unable to voice his thanks for her support. They sat in silence until Cindy, Joy, and David returned.

He knew if he didn't go now, he might lose his nerve. He stood, and with Abby by his side, slowly made his way to Maddie's room. He stopped just outside her door and turned to Abby. "Give me a minute?"

"I'll be right here."

He placed a kiss to her lips before saying, "Thank you."

He inhaled a deep breath as he walked through the open doorway. He fought the tears stinging his eyes as he sat beside her bed. The bandages now covered most of her face and the doctors had placed her arm into a temporary sling. The slow, steady beep of the machine keeping her alive was the only sound in the room. His head fell forward as he once again prayed for her healing.

He managed to hold back the tears until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned into Abby's embrace and let the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you all for reading, favorite, following, and reviewing this story! It means so much to me. As long as everyone wants me to finish this, I will do my best to bring it justice. Good news is, I am no longer flying by the seat of my pants, so hopefully (fingers crossed), updates won't continue to come every two weeks like the past. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!  
_

* * *

Buck stirred as the alarm sounded through the room. He swung his arm over and hit the offending item, effectively silencing the alarm. The morning had arrived too early for his liking. She had to leave early to return to her mom before a ten-hour stint at work that night. He pulled her close and held her tight. He wanted to make it to the hospital before the doctor did his morning rounds to get an update on Maddie, but he wasn't ready for her to leave. The feeling was new to him. He had never been one to want to constantly be with his girlfriends, but with Abby, he never wanted to leave her.

The fact that she had met his family, weathered his grandmother's antics and was still with him, made him wonder if maybe their relationship had shifted. Maybe things were starting to get really serious between them.

He pulled the hair from her face, taking a moment to watch her sleep before reluctantly shaking her shoulder. "Abbs." Her moan brought a smile to his face. "Come on, sweetheart. You got to get up."

Her eyes dragged open before she blinked to rid the sleep from them. "One more hour." She said before closing her eyes and snuggling into his side.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we have to get moving."

"It's all your fault. You kept me up late."

Buck smiled. "I didn't hear you complaining last night. Maybe moaning and begging, but no complaining."

She tilted her head upward, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "No complaints here."

He rolled her onto her back, using his elbows to keep his weight from crushing her. He ran his fingertips along her temple to push the hair from her face. Her fingers gently caressed the base of his neck as she gazed into his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

There were a lot of things running through his mind but he went the safe route. "You met my family and didn't go running for the hills."

A quiet chuckle past her lips. "That was nothing. Just wait until you meet my brother."

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. "I can't wait." He knew there wasn't a thing her brother could say that would make him change his mind about being with her.

He placed one more kiss to her lips. "We got to get moving."

A sigh passed her lips. "I know but it feels good to just lay in your arms."

"Yes, it does." He ran his knuckles over her cheek, enjoying the peaceful moment they had together. "No words can describe how beautiful you are." He said, placing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"If we hurry, we can stop at the little coffee shop close to the hospital before you have to hit the road." He tempted her as he maneuvered his weight off her, taking the blanket with him.

"I'd like that." She said before slipping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Abby made her way back to the dining room after ending her call with Buck. Two weeks had past and she found herself wishing their conversations didn't have to be cut short.

"How is your hunk of man meat?" Carla's question brought a smile to her face. Carla always had a special way with words.

"He's doing good. Maddie's improving. He said she'll have surgery tomorrow to have a metal plate put over the spot where they removed her skull, then they'll start bringing her out of the coma."

"That's great," Carla said as she handed Abby a plate of spaghetti cut into small pieces.

Abby nodded as she took a seat on the side of Patricia's bed.

"What's that?" Patricia asked as she crinkled her nose.

"Spaghetti."

"It doesn't look like spaghetti." Patricia peered at the plate in Abby's hand.

"It is." When Abby held up the spoon, Patricia shook her head. "Come on, Mom. Try it."

Patricia took one bite and asked, "That's spaghetti?"

"Yeah," Abby responded, feeding her another bite.

Patricia took two more bites and shook her head. "No more."

"Please, Mom." She tried to give Patricia another bite but she turned her head. "Would you like some oatmeal instead?"

Patricia shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay." Abby relented. She knew she couldn't make her mom eat. The doctor said she would eat when she was hungry but still didn't ease the worry in her heart.

Abby took the plate to the kitchen where Carla was washing dishes. Abby placed the plate on the counter and stared at her mom. The last time they had spaghetti, she ate half of her plate. Buck was also there that night. "Have you noticed how she eats more when Buck's here?"

"I haven't paid much attention to it, to be honest. She might not have an appetite tonight, sweetheart. "

"Hmm." She caught Carla giving her a look out of the corner of her eye. "What?" Abby asked, turning her head toward Carla.

Carla ran her eyes over Abby's face then raised a brow.

"I miss him, okay?" She gestured out with her hands before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and headed for the refrigerator for a bottle of wine. Lately, her mind wondered to him more often and it had nothing to do with how he was handling his sister's condition. She missed hearing his laugh. She missed seeing his smile. She missed his arms around her. "It's weird." She said, closing the refrigerator door. "I've never missed someone this much."

"Don't you think that might be a good thing? It means things are moving in the right direction."

"I guess." Carla gave her a sideways look as she poured wine into her glass. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" Abby asked before taking a sip.

Carla laughed. "Come on, honey. Admit it. You really like him."

Abby went silent for a beat. "I do. And it scares me a little. I never thought things would be this serious. I thought we'd have a little fun and that would be the end of it. I never expected him to stay around and I definitely didn't ever expect to meet his family."

"Sounds like things are getting serious between you two."

Abby swirled her wine, the motions mimicking her thoughts. She wasn't sure where they stood as a couple. A part of her wanted to know; the other was scared his feelings weren't on the same level as hers. "I don't know." She finished the last sip of her wine and poured another glass with Carla watching her every move. "Last one."

Carla shook her head and returned to the dishes. She knew what Carla was thinking and she probably was leaning on the alcohol a little tonight. She was a grown woman. She could do what she wanted.

She also was a woman who was doing something she never would have guessed she would do. She was starting to fall for a younger man.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I am far from where I wanted to be with this story by the time the season premiered but, it is what it is. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me on this. The smut at the end is a little different than what I am used to writing, so I hope it's not too far out there.  
_

* * *

Abby hit the space bar on the keyboard to end the call. The paramedics had arrived and her duties officially ended. Today had been a rather quiet day so she allowed her mind to drift to Buck as she waited for the next call to come in. She wondered how much longer he would stay in San Diego with Maddie. The doctors had taken her off the drugs that induced her coma, but she still hadn't woke from it.

She closed her eyes and pictured him in her head. She missed his grin that showed off his dimples and his blue eyes that she wanted to drown herself in them every time she saw him. She missed the way he would pull her close and place a kiss to her head after he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Abby?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her supervisor called her name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I um.. Sorry. I just thinking about something."

Her supervisor nodded. "These came for you."

Abby grinned as she took the bouquet of flowers from her hands. "Thank you." She placed them on her desk and grabbed the card.

 _For the most beautiful woman in the world._

There was no name attached but she knew who they were from. She took a moment to smell one of the roses before checking the time. She waited the few more minutes for her lunch break before retrieving her cell phone and dialing his number. One ring and his voice filled her ear.

"Hey." His smile was evident in his voice.

"Hi. I got your flowers. They're beautiful." Her fingers absentmindedly played with one of the stems.

"You're welcome. Are you about to go to lunch?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Look up."

Abby looked around the bottom floor of the call center.

"Higher." He said.

She looked toward the balcony and found him watching her, a smile playing on his face. She ended the call as she made her way toward him. He met her at the bottom of the ramp, wrapping his arms around her the moment she was in his reach. She leaned back to see his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

"How'd you get in here?"

His grin turned mischievous. "I know people."

Abby shook her head. It seemed being a firefighter gave you a lot of connections that were useful when you needed to bend the rules a little.

She turned her head so his kiss landed on her cheek. "Not here." She took his hand and led him to her locker. She made quick work of the lock and found her purse. Her smile mirrored his as he took her hand and they worked their way outside. She pulled him down for a kiss the second they stepped out the door.

His hand threaded through her hair as he devoured her lips. He broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes. "I missed you so much."

A smile touched her lips. "I missed you too. How long are you going to be home?"

"I'm back for good. I don't plan on going back to stay unless something drastic happens." He draped his arm over her shoulder before they fell into step with each other. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

Abby checked her watch. "I don't have long. There's a sandwich shop down the road that's good."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple as they walked the stretch to the restaurant.

"How is Mattie doing?" She asked a few steps into the trip.

"The same. The doctors said she will wake when she's ready, but every day that passes, I wonder if she's going to pull through this."

"I'm sure she will." She tried to reassure him as he held the door open for her.

They chose a booth near the back after ordering their food. The time passed quickly as they caught up with each other and before she knew it, he was kissing her goodbye outside the call center doors.

* * *

Later that night, Abby followed her mom from the living room to the kitchen. "Mom." Abby pleaded as she captured her mom's hands in hers, once Patricia stopped. "What are you looking for?"

Patricia snatched her hands out of Abby's grasp and pulled another drawer open. She started pulling the contents out and tossing them onto the counter.

"Mom. If you'll tell me what you are looking for I can help."

Patricia shook her head and preceded to empty the drawer before opening the drawer beside it. She tossed a few items with the others then walked to the other side of the room.

"Mom." Abby followed her as she continued to plead with her. "Are you looking for a pen? A book? Batteries? A flashlight?" Abby kept naming off random items trying to trigger any response from Patricia.

When a knock sounded through the kitchen, Abby glanced at the door then back to her mom. "I'll be right back." She swung the door open and found Buck on the other side. "Hey." Her greeting fell in a whispered sigh.

Abby turned her attention back to her mom when a pile of papers hit the floor. "Mom. Please."

Patricia turned toward Abby before spotting Buck. "Adam! Where are my keys?"

Buck's gaze met Abby's as he reached for his keys and held them up. Abby nodded her reassurance. "I took your car, remember?"

"Why?"

"To… have the oil changed."

Patricia took the keys from his hands. "Oh, okay." She eyed the bags in his hands. "Good. You brought dinner. I'm starving."

Buck glanced at Abby as he placed the bags on the counter. "Why don't we watch television while Abby gets dinner ready?" He asked as he reached for Patricia's arm.

Abby watch him lead her mom back to her hospital bed before surveying the damage her mom had managed to bestow on her apartment. Patricia had managed to rearrange counters, strew papers everywhere, and had emptied almost every drawer in the kitchen. She had even rummaged through Abby's bedroom looking for nothing other than a set of keys.

"Are you okay?" Buck asked when he returned to the kitchen.

Abby shook her head. "I've been trying for over an hour to figure out what she was looking for. She couldn't answer any of my questions. No matter what I tried, she wouldn't listen to me. If you hadn't come along, she might still be ransacking my apartment." The more she talked, the faster the words spilled from her lips. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do anymore." She let her arms slid around his waist as he pulled her against him.

He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "We'll figure it out." He said as he stepped back and grasped her hands in his. "You know, you could have called me. I would have come over earlier."

"I didn't think about it. I'm not used to you being back in town."

He placed his on the side of her face, bringing her eyes to his. "Anytime you need me, I'm a phone call away. No matter where I am, I'll find a way back here."

Her hand covered his wrist as she held his gaze. She nodded, unable to express how much his words meant to her. He placed a kiss to her forehead then wrapped her in his embrace. She rested her head against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart beneath her ear.

He continued to run his hands over her back as he asked, "Do you want to watch the movie with her while I work on dinner?"

She shook her head. "I'll start cleaning up. She destroyed my whole apartment."

Buck looked around the room before turning back to face her. "Tell you what. If you'll take a rain check on dinner, we'll order take-out and get everything cleaned up." He started toward the drawer where Abby usually kept the take-out menu's from different restaurants before she stopped him.

"You don't have to do this Buck. I know this isn't how you want to spend your night. I'll get everything straightened up."

Buck glanced back at her. "I came to be with you and if this is how we spend our night, then that's what we'll do." He said as he turned back to the counter where the menus were now scattered.

Frustration started to simmer in her stomach. He kept saying all of the right things but deep down she wondered if he really meant them. No one was this perfect. "You can't tell me, you wouldn't rather be somewhere doing something fun right now."

He turned his full attention back to her. She saw him take a deep breath. "No. I wouldn't but I'm not going lie. Yes, there have been times where I would have liked to have been doing something fun."

Abby nodded as she bit her lip. The sting of tears burned her eyes. She knew it. It had all been a front. If she didn't let him go now, he would start to resent her; if he hadn't already.

Before she could speak, he continued, "But then, I would stop and realize what I would have to give up to do those things and suddenly, it didn't have any appeal. I would much rather be here than be on some date with someone that wasn't you."

Her gaze crashed into his.

"I want to be here because you're here. I'm not going to ask you to quit taking care of your mom because I know how important it is to you. And I want to help you do that." He held her face where her eyes would meet his. "All I want is to be with you."

Abby's heart raced. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Every doubt she had about things not working between them because of her mom were instantly wiped away. What had she done for such an amazing man to set his sights on her?

She couldn't handle much more of the heavy weight that had settled in the air. She decided to tease him a little. "Are you sure? I want to warn you, I can be a cranky, mad woman when…"

"You haven't had your morning coffee." He said, finishing her sentence for her.

A smile touched her face. "And I snore…"

"When you're asleep on your back." His smirk mirrored hers.

"I get real emotional…"

"When you watch those sappy love story movies that you love so much."

Well, that wasn't what she was going to say but she liked his idea better, so she rolled with it. She placed her hand along his jaw as she gazed into his eyes. Could he have the same feelings for her as she had for him? If tonight was any indication, they weren't far apart. "I can't…"

"Abby?" Patricia's voice carried through the apartment.

A sigh passed her lips as her chin fell to her chest and dropped her hand. "Yes, Mom?"

"I'm hungry."

"We're working on it." She called out to her.

He placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll order dinner."

They worked together clearing and organizing the mess on the counters as they waited for their food to arrive. As Buck answered the door and handled the delivery man, Abby retrieved the plates and glasses. Abby made Patricia's plate as he placed the food onto the table.

Abby finished preparing Patricia's plate then turned to Buck. "You can go ahead and eat. I'm going to feed Mom first."

"It's okay. I'll wait."

"Go ahead. There's no sense in you starving."

He took her free hand in his. "I'll wait for you."

She wondered if he meant more than he was trying to imply. Quickly deciding not to attempt to decipher his words, she offered a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

After everyone finished eating, Buck worked on the dishes as Abby finished organizing the kitchen. Patricia watched a movie while they worked and before long she was asleep.

With the bedroom being the furthest room from her mom, they waited until last to tackle the room. Buck entered first and surveyed the damage. Abby's clothes were thrown from one end of the room to the other. Her make-up and perfume were in disarray on her on the dresser. Her closet doors were open and random things were scattered around. Her room was wrecked.

Abby came up behind him. "Wow. She really did a number in here."

He slipped his fingers around hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Let's do this."

They worked side by side restoring order to her room. She worked on her make-up and spilled perfume. He started with the clothes. As he gathered her clothes, he spotted a black lace thong among her other undergarments. He couldn't resist the chance to tease her. He hooked one finger under the side and held it up. "When will I get to see you in this?" Instead of the blush he was expecting, she turned the tables on him.

"If you play your cards right, maybe later."

Her seductive smile sent a wave a desire coursing through his body. He secretly loved when she turned the tables on him. He inhaled deeply to trample down his desire. He reminded himself of the night she had been through and he didn't want to add any more to it.

He finished collecting all the clothes as she finished with her make-up and perfume. They worked as a team folding and putting away the clothes. Next task was the closet. She set about righting the clothes as he worked on the boxes on the floor. He corrected several boxes before a pile of scattered pictures caught his eye. He picked up one and studied it. The little girl was dressed in a fairy costume with her hair in pigtails. "Is this you?"

She finished hanging the dress on the rack before kneeling beside him. "Yeah. That was my second-grade play."

He picked up another and held it where she could see it. Her laughter filled the room. "That was the year Dad smashed Matt's birthday cake into his face."

He smiled and drew another from the pile. Her eyes lite up. "Easter party at my Grandma's house. That's the year Matt sprained his ankle the week before at his soccer match. We were so mad because he got a head start because of it." She explained as she pointed to Matt on crutches.

One by one, he picked up the pictures and she explained what they were if she remembered. As he neared the bottom of the pile, she hid her yawn behind her hand. He glanced at the clock and realized it was already after eleven.

"You were a cute kid." He said as he gathered the last of the pictures from the floor.

"Are you saying I'm not cute anymore?" She teased him.

"No." He held her gaze as her smile fell. "You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes before her lips met his. He stood and offered his hand to help her up.

Abby retrieved a nightgown then headed to the bathroom. Buck stripped to his boxers then followed her. She had already changed clothes and was brushing her teeth by the time he entered. He placed a kiss to her shoulder as he reached for his toothbrush. She finished and let her hand slid across his back as she stepped from the room.

* * *

When Abby returned to the bedroom and snagged his shirt from the chair by the window and quickly changed. The smell of his cologne surrounded her and filled her senses. She had missed him; more than she dared to admit. She stood in front of the floor length mirror and stared at her reflection. When she saw his shadow stop at her door, a smile shaped her lips.

He stood there a moment before he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss to her shoulder. "I love the way you look in my t-shirt." His voice was filled with desire and she could feel the slight hint of his erection against her back. She resisted the urge to step fully into his embrace and brush herself against him. Two months had passed since they were last together and took every bit of restraint she possessed not to jump his bones.

He stepped back, keeping her hand in his, and led them to the bed. He pulled the covers down and let her slip under the covers before he joined her. She draped her arm over his chest and rested her head in the crook of his arm. She relaxed under the tender caress of his fingers while her mind replaying her mom's actions in her head. She kept looking for a trigger, anything that might have caused her mom's episode. Nothing came to mind. "A set of keys. A stupid set of keys." She said aloud.

"Hmm?"

"All she was looking for was set of keys. I mean, I tried everything to get her to tell me what she was looking for. Every question I asked, she didn't have an answer for."

"I'm glad she settled down afterward."

"How did you know to play along?"

He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I watch you."

She tilted her head back to see him. "I can't thank you enough, for everything."

"Anytime." He slid his hand under his shirt on her, reveling in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. He froze when his hand met the thin scrap of lace at the top of her hip. A smile shaped his lips as he whispered in her ear. "Is that what I think it is?"

Her hands framed his face. "Why don't you find out?"

He closed the distance between their lips as his hand traced the line of lace to her back then slid his hand over her bottom and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She moaned as her tongue slipped into his mouth. His hands continued gliding across her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Buck pulled away from her to discard his boxers and retrieve a condom. She linked her fingers behind his neck, bringing his lips back to hers, as he settled on top of her. He pushed the blanket further down the bed with his foot before he started peppering kisses to her neck and shoulder. His grin showed those dimples she liked to see as his hands slid under his shirt and found the sides of her panties. "These have got to go."

She lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs. Once he tossed them off the bed, she reached for him. Her hands held his face as she kissed him deeply. "I need you now."

She moaned deep in her throat as his hand caressed her center. "Buck." His name fell in a breathless plea.

He kept teasing her, dipping one finger in then two. "Someone's ready for me."

She was and she was almost a little embarrassed at how her body was throbbing for his skilled touch. He knew what buttons to push to turn her to putty in his hands.

Right now, she wanted to feel him inside her again. She reached for him, gently stroking him as she whispered in his ear. "Protection."

He handed her the packet and within seconds, she had him covered. She went to remove his shirt from her body before he stopped her. "Don't." She raised a brow as he rolled her onto her back and then, in one smooth thrust, filled her completely.

A strangled moan involuntarily past her lips and Buck froze. "Did I hurt you?"

Abby inhaled a slow breath. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

She pulled him down to her and kissed him. "I'm good."

He started a slow rhythm, giving her more time to adjust to him again. He teased her center, bringing her back to the height of arousal. Her nails dug into his back as he picked up his pace. He slid a hand up her side and cupped her breast. With each deep thrust, she felt her orgasm build. He reached between them once more and she cried his name in pure ecstasy and he immediately followed.

He buried his face in her neck as they waited for their breathing to even out. She teased his nape with her fingertips as she whispered in his ear, "That was incredible."

He lifted his head to gaze down at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't. It was just a snug fit tonight."

He placed a kiss to her lips before quickly disposing of the condom and returning to her side. He propped himself on his elbow as he faced her. A smug grin played on his lips.

She raised her brows as she asked, "What?"

He leaned close, his lips hovering just above hers. "I love my name on your lips."

She closed the space between them in hopes of distracting him from the blush tinting her cheeks. "Good night Buck."

"Oh, I'm back to being Buck now?"

She threw her pillow over her head in embarrassment. She had called him Evan. Maybe his family was starting to rub off on her. She had only called him Evan one other time and that was the night she arrived in San Diego.

She let him pull the pillow from her hands. "I love the way you said it."

She placed her palm against his cheek as her eyes meet his. She knew the feelings she was feeling at the moment, but they still felt different somehow. She had felt them before, but they never felt like this and not this soon. There was no way she should be feeling those commitment feelings this soon.

Instead of responding to his comment, she pressed her lips to his then curled up to him. She chalked her feelings up to the rough night she had and let sleep overtake her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: A part of this was inspired one of my favorite stories; fbi-woman's story, Foresight. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

 _This is for everyone out there who is, like me, holding out hope for Abby's return. I hope this helps a little._

* * *

Abby sat on the couch, wine glass in hand, staring blankly at the news strolling across the screen. The fact that her mom had called Buck "Adam" kept nagging her.

Carla bumped her shoulder as she took a seat beside her. "What's wrong with you today? You haven't been acting like yourself all day."

Abby let her head fall against the back of the couch. "Mom confused Buck with Dad."

"Honey, it happens."

"I don't understand it. Buck looks nothing like Dad."

"It could have something to do where she is in her mind. Adam could be still alive and you could be twenty years old."

Abby laughed. "That'd be nice."

Carla smiled. "She could have been reliving a memory from years ago and Buck happened to be the one that filled the male role in her head."

Abby cut her eyes toward Carla and raised her brows.

Carla swatted Abby on her arm. "Not like that. Any man would have triggered her response. Buck just happened to be here. It's like the time I worked at a nursing home, we had this sweet man that one day, out of the blue, started calling his nurse, his daughter. He saw her every day and started to assume she was his daughter coming to visit him."

Abby nodded as she stared into her glass. "What would have happened if Buck hadn't come over last night?"

"I don't know, baby." Carla crooned.

Abby let her head fall back against the couch and closed her eyes. "Please tell me this gets easier."

"I wish I could but …"

"I know," Abby muttered, cutting her off. She raised her head and took a sip from her glass. "It doesn't."

Day by day, her mom's mind slowly slipped away, taking a little piece of Abby's heart with it.

* * *

A quiet Saturday was what they needed to unwind after a week filled with crazy emergencies and another one of Patricia's episodes. Buck arrived early that morning, in hopes of making breakfast one less thing Abby had to do. After a peaceful morning working together on a jigsaw puzzle, Buck settled on the couch and worked on finding a movie for them to watch as Abby got her mom settled for a nap. She sighed as she fell onto the couch then curled into his side, pulling her feet under her as she got situated.

He draped his arm over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her head before hitting play on the remote. When the movie started to play, she snuggled her head against his chest. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Just tired."

"Do you want to go lay down? I'll keep an ear out for Patricia."

She slid her hand across his stomach and scooted closer. "I'm okay."

"Let's do this." He shifted to lay down on the couch and she stretched out beside him.

About halfway through the movie, his phone rang. He swiped the bottom of the screen then pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey, Aunt Joy." He listened to his aunt as he ran his fingers through Abby's hair. "Okay. I'll be on my way as soon as I can." Buck hung up the phone and stared at it in disbelief.

Abby pushed up on her arms to see his face. "What's wrong?"

"Maddie's awake. She's asking for me." He told her as he sat up.

She drew her knees up as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "That's good news, right?"

"I guess, but why now? I haven't talked to her in five years."

"Tragedy has a weird way of bringing people together."

"I reckon. What do I say?"

She patted him on his knee. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He slid his hand under hers and laced their fingers. "Will you come with me?"

"I'll have to call Carla. I did promise her the day off." She replied as she maneuvered off the couch.

"Tell her I'll bring her a bottle of wine when we come back." He called after her. A little bribery couldn't hurt.

Abby returned a minute later with her phone to her ear. "She said to make sure it's an expensive bottle and you have a deal."

Buck rose from the couch and took her phone from her hands. "Deal." He said into the speaker. He couldn't resist placing a kiss to Abby's lips. "Thank you, Carla." He ended the phone call and wrapped both arms around her. "She's on her way."

* * *

Joy was waiting for them when they arrived at the hospital. Buck wrapped his aunt in a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." Joy turned her attention to Abby and smiled. "Hi, Abby. It's good to see you again."

Abby returned her smile. "You too."

"Is Maddie awake?" Buck asked.

"Yes, but I want to warn you, she's still a little incoherent."

Buck nodded. "That's normal, right? She's been in a coma over two months."

"It is but Dr. Matthews is keeping a close eye on her."

He nodded again before asking, "Is she in the same room?"

"Yes." His aunt replied.

"I'll wait for you here," Abby told him.

He nodded before he placed a kiss to her cheek. He made a brief stop at the nurses' station for a visitor's pass then trekked to Maddie's room. The doctor had her bed in a semi-upright position and she was watching television. "Hey, sleepyhead. Nice of you to join us again." He said as he entered the room.

"Evan." She held out her hand to him, a minuscule smile shaped her lips.

He took it, giving it a gentle squeeze before sitting in the seat beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a freight train."

Buck nodded. "You've been through a lot."

"Yeah," Maddie whispered.

Silence fell between them and Buck fought the urge to squirm in his seat. Five years had passed without a word between them. He didn't have a clue what to say to his sister. He went with the first thing that popped into his head. "So, how..."

"I'm so sorry, Evan." She interrupted him. "For everything I said that night. Mom and Dad made me realize how wrong I was to say those things to you."

"Um, Maddie. Mom and Dad have been dead for over 5 years." He tried to explain.

"I saw them, Evan. And you were there, with your wife and little girl. She has the prettiest red hair. Did you bring them with you? Are they here?"

Buck froze for a moment. "W-wife and d-daughter." He stumbled to get the words past his lips.

"Yeah."

"I'll um… I'll be right back." His heart raced as he shot from his seat and raced to his aunt. "I need to talk to you." Without giving Joy time to react, he took her by the elbow and pulled her away from Abby.

"Evan Isaiah!"

He ignored her protest and warning in her voice. "She thinks I have a wife and daughter." The words tumbled from his lips in a swift and quiet manner. "I don't have a wife and daughter."

"Did you explain that to her?"

Buck shook his head. "When I tried to tell her that Mom and Dad died five years ago, she told me she saw them. And me, with my wife and daughter." He punctuated his last words and his aunt had the audacity to smile. "That's not funny."

"Your reaction is."

"You're not helping." He retorted.

"Evan. I told you she was confused. Why are you getting worked up over this?"

Buck turned away from her and ran his hand down his face, trying to calm down. He didn't know why her words had gotten under his skin. All he knew was he didn't want anyone other than Abby and having kids of his own had never crossed his mind. He replayed her words in his head. "Wait. She said my daughter had red hair, like Abby's. Could she have seen me and Abby together in the future? Are we going to get married and have a little girl?"

"That's between you and Abby, but I think you're reading way too much into this. It was nothing but a dream. The doctor said sometimes coma patients have them and when they wake up, they think it's real because it's all they remember."

He noticed Abby cautiously approaching them. "Is everything okay?" She asked when she arrived at his side.

He offered her a brief smile. "Yeah. I'm going to clear some things up and I'll come to get you." He barely saw her raised brow as he rushed back to Maddie's room.

"What did I say?" Maddie asked when he entered the room.

He ignored her question. "Let me ask you something. The woman you saw, what did she look like?"

"I don't remember much. I remember the red hair because she looked just like your daughter. And she wore glasses."

That didn't make Buck feel any better. That only eliminated a portion of the population. "Did I ever call her name?"

"No. You kept calling her sweetheart, which was odd. I never would have pegged you as someone to call somebody sweetheart."

But he did. It had become one of his favorite things to call Abby; his sweetheart.

"Why does this matter?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm not married, and I don't have a little girl."

"Oh, Evan. I'm sorry."

Buck waved his hand in the air. "It's fine. But I am dating someone."

A smile spread across her face. "Really? Tell me about her."

A cheesy grin spread across his lips. "She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. She's smart, funny; compassionate. Even with everything she deals with, she still finds a way to be happy."

"Everything she deals with?"

"She takes care of her mom who has Alzheimer's."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She's incredible."

"Is she here?" She asked, her eyes going toward the door.

Buck nodded. "She's in the hall with Aunt Joy."

"You going to let me meet her?"

"As long as you promise not to embarrass me. I do not want to go through that again."

"Spill it." She demanded.

Buck couldn't stop the smile from touching his face. She always was so demanding. "Grandma told Abby that Mom caught me having sex in the back seat of her car."

Maddie grabbed her stomach as she laughed. "Oh, man. I missed Grandma's initiation?"

"Initiation?"

"It's her way of seeing if they'll stick around knowing all of your embarrassing secrets. Even ones you thought no one knew."

"But we haven't made that kind of commitment. I haven't even told her I love her."

"Do you?"

Buck went silent. He had said those three little words to one other person and his feelings back then don't hold a candle to the way he felt about Abby. "I don't know." He offered and hoped she bought it.

Maddie nodded before resting her head against the pillow. "Well. I promise to play nice and not to tell her about the picture Mom took of the time I put make-up on you." Her smile turned mischievous.

"Just remember, two can play that game." He said as he rose from his seat.

"Wait! How's my hair?" She asked as she used her good hand to smooth her hair.

A quiet chuckle passed his lips. "Perfect as always." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Liar." She called after him.

Buck stopped at the end of the hall to collect his thoughts. He desperately wanted time alone to sit down and process the past ten minutes, but that would have to wait for another time. He turned the corner and met Abby's concerned gaze. He smiled and hoped his inner conflict didn't reflect on his face. "She wants to meet you."

Abby nodded and accepted his outstretched hand. They turned the corner before she stopped and pulled him back to her. "Everything okay? You had me worried."

Buck nodded. "Yeah. She said something that had me concerned."

"That you couldn't say in front of me?"

He didn't like the concern mixed with the slightest bit of hurt in her eyes. He took a moment to phrase his words so he wouldn't give away too much information. "She said she saw our parents and she saw me with someone."

"Like dating someone?"

He slid his hand into her hair and kissed her in attempt to sidetrack her. He needed time to process the fact his sister had dreamed he was married and had a child with someone she couldn't identify, before he told her the whole truth. He would feel better if he knew it was Abby. "Mm-hmm. Someone with red hair and glasses." He placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Just like yours."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Why did that concern you?"

"She made it seem like it was real. Like our parents were still alive."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Ah."

He hated not telling her the whole truth, but he wasn't sure how she would react if she knew what Maddie had actually said. He held onto her hand as they entered Maddie's room. Out of his whole family, he knew Maddie's opinion would mean the most to him, even after all that had transpired between them over the years. They had been close before their parents died and he hoped they would be close again one day.

Buck held Abby's hand as they entered Maddie's room. "Maddie. This is my girlfriend, Abby."

Maddie stared at Abby without speaking.

Abby glanced at Buck then back to Maddie. "It's nice to meet you."

Maddie continued to stare at Abby until Buck snapped his fingers in front of her. "Mads."

Maddie snapped out of her trance. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Concern filled Buck's voice. "You spaced out."

"Yeah. Sorry." Maddie said to Buck then turned his attention back to Abby. "You look so familiar."

"I don't know." Abby offered with a touch of sympathy.

Maddie shrugged her good shoulder then cringed. "I've got to stop doing that."

Buck fought the urge to laugh. It was funny but then not so funny once you stopped to think about it.

Maddie shifted to get comfortable. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Buck took a seat and Abby sat in the chair next to him. "Six months. Almost seven if you go back to our first date."

"You don't count the first date?"

Buck and Abby shared glances and chuckled.

"Your brother was so nervous, he choked on a piece of bread." Abby teased him.

Buck dropped his head in attempt to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

"Evan!"

Buck shrugged his shoulders as he faced Abby. "What can I say? I had a gorgeous date." He captured her chin with his fingers and brought her in for a kiss.

He returned her smile as he sat back and let Maddie and Abby get to know each other, occasionally stepping in to defend himself. But, Maddie had stayed true to her word and not embarrassed him. Well, a little but that's what sisters were for. He loved watching Abby with his family. It amazed him how easily she had already integrated herself into his family. He had received several calls from his grandma wondering when he was bringing Abby back again. He had thought about asking her to come home with him to a family function, but he wasn't in any hurry to have Abby and his grandmother in the same room again.

Maddie laughing at one of Abby's jokes brought him back to the present. Maddie's smile sparked hope in his heart that she was going to make a full recovery.

Maddie's dinner arrived, and he helped her get the hospital table situated. He removed the lid covering the beef broth, Popsicle, apple juice and water and placed it on the bedside table.

Maddie wrinkled her nose. "What I wouldn't give to have a big, juicy, steak right now."

Buck smiled. "When you get out of here, I'll come back and grill you one."

Maddie quirked her brow. "You can cook now?"

"I've picked up some skills here and there."

"Maybe they'll let you have real food soon." The comment came from Abby.

"Yay! I get to have the diet food." Maddie replied with a bit of sarcasm.

Buck and Abby laughed. "More of an incentive to get better and get out of here." Abby added.

"As if two months of my life gone isn't enough." Maddie retorted.

"You'll be out of here in no time." Buck tried to encourage her. He knew she had a long road ahead of her and the more she stayed in high spirits, the faster her recovery would be.

He glanced at the clock and was shocked by how fast the time had flown. "We'll leave you to enjoy your soup." He offered Abby his hand. She took it before she rose to stand beside him.

"You're leaving already?"

"We'll be back soon."

"It's probably best you're leaving anyway. I've got to teach myself how to eat soup with my left hand."

Buck grinned. "Bye Maddie."

"Bye." She called out.

"She's a trip. I bet there was never a dull moment around your house."

Buck pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "No, there wasn't."

They found Joy and David in the waiting room. "We're about to head home." Buck told them.

"Did you get everything straightened out?" Joy asked as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah." He said as Joy turned toward Abby and embraced her.

Abby released his hand and hugged her back. He realized this was the first time his aunt had ever hugged Abby. The fact made the jumbled emotions in his head that much worse.

"You two have a safe trip home."

"We will." Buck returned his hand through Abby's as they worked their way in the direction of his jeep.

They made a quick stop for dinner at a fast food restaurant before Buck merged onto the highway. Abby had been quiet since they left the hospital. The exhaustion in her eyes couldn't be missed. He wasn't surprised when he glanced over and found her resting her head against the window and asleep.

His mind continued to replay his entire interaction with Maddie as he drove back to Abby's apartment. Wife and daughter. The thought had never crossed his mind but now he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. Maddie's dream wouldn't have bugged him so much if he knew it was Abby.

He had stopped wanting other women the day he met her in person. The first time they came together, it was like time stood still. Every time he left her, he couldn't wait to see her again. There was only one explanation.

He glanced over, and a smile reached his face. When he had fallen he wasn't exactly sure, but one thing he now realized, he was hopelessly in love with the woman sitting beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I apologize for the very long delay in updating. Hurricane Michael decided to tear through my neck of the woods. This got pushed to the side until things settled down a little. It picks up where the last chapter ended. Thank y'all for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

Abby slowly came to as she heard her name being called and a gentle shake of her shoulder. She blinked a few times before her vision came into focus. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"We must've hit traffic." She rubbed her eyes to rid the sleep from them.

"Wreck outside of Irvine had traffic at a standstill."

Abby reached for the door handle. "I hope Carla isn't mad. I told her we would have been back around eight." She said as she waited for him at the head of his jeep.

"I text her while we were stopped and let her know what was going on."

He took her hand in his as they made the quick trek to her apartment. She placed a finger over her lips to keep him quiet as he locked the door behind them. She read his intentions loud and clear as he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Buck quickly silenced the alarm before it woke Abby. He wanted to let her sleep as late as she could. The morning sun was beginning to rise, giving him enough light to see his surroundings. He wondered when she had gotten up and slipped on his shirt. With Carla asleep on the couch, it was a good thing she had.

He took full advantage of the rare moment to watch her sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Maddie saw in her dream. The words _wife_ and _daughter_ kept replaying in his head all night. He knew they were far from talking about kids but the more he thought about her as his wife, the more he liked the sound of it.

She moved closer to him while she slept. He gingerly pushed her hair from her face then placed a kiss to her temple. He let his fingers linger on her shoulder a moment longer before reluctantly maneuvering from under the covers. He slipped on his boxers and retrieved the spare suit of clothes he kept in her dresser then tiptoed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Before he left for work, he couldn't resist placing another kiss to her head. "Bye, sweetheart."

As he navigated the streets of LA to the fire station, his thoughts stayed on the love of his life. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt but he debated about the timing.

He parked near the firehouse and locked his Jeep. He received several sideways glances as he worked his way to his locker. He could care less. There wasn't a thing in this world going to bring him down today.

Hen dropped her bag beside him. "What's got you so happy this morning?"

"Maddie came out of her coma yesterday and I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world."

Hen rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "I'm happy to hear about Maddie and her recovery but if you're going to tell me about your incredible sex life, please spare me the details."

Buck grinned. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

Hen quirked her brow at him. "In your dreams."

He laughed and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Abby placed a kiss to her mom's head. "Bye, Mom." She grabbed her purse and keys from the kitchen then turned back to her mom. She couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

"What's the matter, baby?" Carla asked, coming to Abby's side.

Abby kept her eyes glued to Patricia as she spoke. "I don't know. Mom's been acting differently all day." She shook her head to stop her thoughts. "I could be just imagining it."

"I'll let you know if I notice anything."

Abby pulled her purse straps over her shoulder then placed a hand on Carla's arm. "Thanks, Carla. Good night." She glanced at her mom one more time before heading to work.

Two hours into her shift, Abby saw her phone light up out of the corner of her eye. She caught Carla's name before it faded from the screen. She finished the 9-1-1 call she was currently taking before swiftly taking the earpiece out of her ear and grabbing her phone. She hit the speed dial and in one ring, Carla's quiet, panicked voice filled her ear.

"Abby. I can't get her calm. You need to get here."

Abby jumped from her seat and rushed toward her supervisor's office. "What's she doing? Will she talk to me?" She stuck her head into the office without knocking. "I've got to go. Something's wrong with Mom." She waited for the nod of approval before she rushed toward her locker.

"I can't get near her. She thinks I'm an intruder." Carla muttered.

"Come on," Abby growled with the third unsuccessful attempt to unlock her locker. After the fourth attempt, the lock gave way. "Finally! I'm on my way."

"Drive safe. She's okay if she can't see me but I'm trying to stay where I can see her."

"Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can."

Abby hung up the phone as she ran to her car. She shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. With a quick check in her mirrors, she raced from the parking lot.

In the months Carla had been with her mom, she had never called Abby in a panic. That fact had Abby worried. She pushed the speed limit as she drove back to her apartment. "Mom." She called out as she pushed through the door.

Patricia snapped her head toward Abby. "Who are you?"

Abby's breath hitched. "Mom…"

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!"

"Mom." Abby slowly approached her. "It's me. Abby."

"I don't know you." Patricia reached for the book on her hospital table and pointed it toward Abby. "Get out! Get out before I call the cops!"

Abby held her hands up. "Mom. It's Abby. I'm your daughter."

Patricia froze and stared at Abby. "My daughter?"

"Yes. Your daughter, Abby."

"Abby?"

Abby padded to Patricia's side and carefully pulled the book from her grasp. "Yes, Abby."

Patricia pulled Abby into her arms and held her. "Abby. My daughter." She kept repeating over and over.

"Yes, your daughter." Abby kept reassuring her. She stepped back but held onto her mom's hands. "It's okay." Abby ran her fingers across her mom's delicate hands. "You're okay." She waited for Patricia's nod before leading her back to the bed. Abby fought the tears as she placed the blanket over her mom. "Is that okay?"

Patricia held onto her when Abby stepped back. Patricia pulled on Abby's arm until she sat on the edge of the bed. Patricia wrapped her arms around Abby's shoulders and held her close.

Abby shifted to get comfortable and stayed in her mom's arms until Abby was sure she was asleep.

"Good night, Mom," Abby whispered as she shifted from her embrace. Her eyes remained glued to her mom until she felt Carla's presence beside her. "She didn't recognize me," Abby whispered. She didn't fight the tears filling her eyes as she turned her head to Carla. "My mother didn't recognize me." Her voice broke and tears streamed down her face.

Carla wrapped her arms around Abby and ran her hand along her back. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Abby pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "She's asleep if you want to call it an early night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

Carla looked like she was about to say something but nodded instead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Carla," Abby called after her. She took the few steps to Carla's side and embraced her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

After the locks were dealt with, Abby headed for her bedroom. She didn't bother to change clothes as she curled up under the covers and wept.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I fully intend on finishing this story. Time has not been my friend lately. I hope the length of this chapter will make up for my delay in updating. On the plus side, the next chapter is almost written. Special thanks to fbi-woman for helping me with this.  
_

* * *

Abby moaned and pulled the pillow over her head to block the sun coming through the curtains. She dreaded today. It was nothing more than a reminder of another year gone, and she still didn't have the things she thought she would have by now.

She reluctantly threw the covers aside and reached for her glasses. She knew if she wanted a shower this morning, she had to get it before her mom woke up. She grabbed a suit of clothes then tiptoed toward the bathroom. Her eyebrows creased when a knock sounded at the door. She dropped her clothes on the counter before she checked the peephole then quickly dealt with the locks. A smile touched her lips. "Hey."

"Good morning, beautiful."

She stepped aside to let him enter as she placed a finger over her lips. "Mom's still asleep."

Buck grinned as he placed the bags on the counter. "Good. That means I have time to do this." He threaded his fingers through her hair and covered her lips with his. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

"These two weeks have been miserable without seeing you. Oh," he reached around her shoulder to pull a bouquet of flowers from one of the bags, "happy birthday."

"Thank you." She turned in his arms. "What is all of this?"

He turned her back to him. "Food." He spotted her clothes on the counter. "Were you about to get a shower?"

"Yes, and that's a lot of food." She said, turning back to the bags.

He turned her to back to him. "Why don't you go get your shower and I'll start breakfast?"

She realized he was trying to surprise her again. She learned over the past several months he loved to surprise her and, truth be told, she rather enjoyed it. "Okay."

She grabbed her clothes and tiptoed past her mom, who was, shockingly, still asleep. She hoped she could get a shower before she woke up.

She watched him for a moment before slipping into the bathroom. He moved around her kitchen liked he belonged there. Sometimes she wondered if he did.

She quickly undressed then stepped into the shower. She managed to bathe and lather her hair before she heard the steady clink of the curtain hooks sliding across the metal bar. A smirk shaped her lips. "Can I help you?" She tilted her head into the spray.

"I would love to join you but… Patricia is awake and she's walking around the apartment. Every time I try to get her to sit down, she pushes me away."

Her smile instantly faded. "Will you stay near her, as much as she'll allow? I'm almost finished." Abby rinsed the last of the suds from her hair and rushed from the shower. She quickly donned her glasses and hurried from the bathroom, wrapping the towel around her as she went.

"Mom." She reached for one of Patricia's hands. "Come sit with me for a minute." Abby led Patricia back to the hospital bed.

Patricia sat on the edge of the bed for a moment then stood.

"No Mom. Sit right here while I get dressed." Abby took a step back and Patricia stood again.

Abby placed her hand on Patricia's shoulder. "Mom, please. I've got to get dressed."

Abby took a cautious step back and waited to see what her mom would do. When she remained seated, Abby took a few more steps and stopped next to Buck.

"How long has she been like this?"

Abby inhaled a slow breath. She knew they needed to talk. Things were changing, and she wasn't sure what that meant for them. Before she answered his question, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that. You get dressed."

She offered him a small smile. "Thank you." She dressed quickly and when she emerged, she found her family in her living room with Matt standing beside her mom.

"Matt! Beth! What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Abby!" Her niece ran into Abby and wrapped her arms around her legs. She ran her hand along her niece's back as her eyes stayed on Matt.

"We came to see you for your birthday."

Abby froze. "You flew all the way out here for just for my birthday?"

Matt reached over his daughter to give Abby a hug. "We wanted to see you. And Mom."

"I wish you would have given me a little head's up."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?"

Abby wanted to give him a piece of her mind but it would have to wait for another time. When Lilly let go of her legs, she turned her attention to her nephew. "Hey, Payton."

"Hi."

"Are you getting to big to hug your aunt?" Abby wrapped her arms around his shoulders and swayed back and forth.

"Aunt Abby. Stop."

She released him and disheveled his hair. She giggled when he swiftly ran his hands over his hair to straighten it back out.

She turned toward Buck. "Everyone. This is my boyfriend, Buck."

"We met a second ago," Matt said, with a smirk.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Buck's legs. "Lilly is the affectionate one," Abby explained to Buck.

He smiled at Abby then knelt to Lilly's level. "It's nice to meet you, Lilly."

"Do you like Aunt Abby?"

Everyone laughed softly. "I like your Aunt Abby a lot," Buck told the little girl.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Lilly!" Beth tried to warn her daughter but amusement tinged her tone.

Buck glanced up at Abby and she prayed he didn't notice the blush she was sure was on her cheeks.

"One day." He told Lilly.

Her heart skipped a beat. Could he really mean that? Or, was he just saying that because everyone was around.

"Okay, Lilly. Come on." Matt said, holding out his hand for his daughter.

Abby followed Buck into the kitchen. "Buck. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were coming."

"I'm not." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I'm finally getting to meet your family."

"I tried to warn you." She smiled softly before she returned to her family.

* * *

"Sleep well." Abby whispered to her mom as she pulled the blanket up a little higher.

Lilly's laughter broke through the apartment. When she gazed into the living room, the sight before her made her breath hitch. Buck sat with her family around her ottoman playing a card game.

Visions of what the future could be like for them filled her mind. Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays; this is the life she always envisioned for herself.

A knock sounded at the door pulling Abby from her reverie. She padded to the door and opened it when she saw Carla through the peephole. "Hi."

"Hey, sweetheart. Happy birthday." Carla said as she handed Abby a bottle of wine with a bow tied around the neck of the bottle.

"Thank you but you didn't have to bring this over today."

"I'm actually staying for a while."

Abby's brows rose as Carla placed her purse on the counter. "Today was your day off."

Buck's voice came from behind her. "She's here so I can steal you away for a few hours."

"Buck. My family flew out here to see us. I can't just leave."

Matt came through the kitchen door. "Go Abby," he urged. "Beth and the kids are about to go back to the hotel, so Mom can rest. Go have some fun."

"Come on, sweetheart. They have everything under control." Buck held out his hand toward her.

She wrapped her fingers around his then released them. "Let me grab my purse." She placed a featherlight kiss to her mom's head on her way back to the kitchen. "Bye Mom."

"Ready?" Buck asked when she stepped to his side.

She spared a glance toward her mom as she stepped out the door. She stayed quiet and lost in her thoughts as Buck drove them to their destination. She barely noticed when he put the jeep into park and turned toward her.

He placed his hand over hers. "Hey," he waited until she faced him before he continued, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are we doing here?" Abby asked as he killed the engine.

"I wanted a little bit of time with my girlfriend before we went to our next destination."

He met her at the front of his jeep and laced their fingers. They started toward the garden as Abby asked, "Where are we going after we leave here?"

"The firehouse."

"The firehouse?"

"Everyone's been asking about you and when I mentioned your birthday coming up, they wanted to throw you a little party."

"Buck…"

He held up his hand to stop her protest. "I told them that you didn't want to do anything big in case you needed to cancel, so Bobby suggested we join them for dinner."

"You have some awesome friends."

"We have each other's back. And Athena's coming. She's become our extended family." Buck grabbed her hand to stop her. "We don't have a whole lot of time before we have to get to the station, or they'll eat without us but…" he retrieved a black, flat box from his back pocket and handed it to her, "happy birthday, again."

A smile touched her lips as she popped open the top. A teardrop shaped pendant with a diamond in the middle sat atop the velvet insert. "Oh, Buck."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Will you help me put it on?"

"Absolutely."

She removed the necklace from the container and handed it to him before turning her back to him. She pulled her hair to the side and waited as he draped the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. His hands slid around her waist as he placed a kiss to her shoulder. She fingered the pendant, now secure around her neck. "Thank you, Buck."

"You're welcome." He placed another kiss to her neck, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Are you ready to go?"

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Yeah."

* * *

Buck stole a glance at Abby every chance he could as he drove to the firehouse. She kept fiddling with the pendant as she stared out of the window. She had been unusually quiet today and he couldn't pinpoint the reason why. He parked to the side of the firehouse then turned to face her. He put his hand on her arm to get her attention. "I can call Bobby and cancel if you're not up for this."

"No! You all planned this for me and I want to be here."

"Really? Because you seem distracted or mad."

"I have a lot on my mind is all." She leaned over to kiss him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

He could tell she wasn't, but he wasn't going to push. "Okay."

They walked hand-in-hand until they reached the top deck in the firehouse.

"There you two are," Bobby said as he placed a bowl of Chicken Carbonara in the middle of the table.

"Traffic was a nightmare," Buck said, pulling a chair out for Abby.

"Hello," Athena called out. "Have I missed dinner?" She asked when she reached the top step.

"No, You're just in time." Bobby placed a serving dish of steamed asparagus beside the bowl and took a seat. "Before we begin, I want to say welcome to Abby and happy birthday."

A chorus of happy birthday's sounded around the table before Chim spoke up. "Let's eat!"

After everyone ate to their heart's content, Chim left his seat then returned with a small box and handed it to Abby. "Since Buck over there was no help in deciding what to get you for your birthday…"

"Hey! I tried to help." Buck chimed in.

"We hope you like it." Hen finished for Chim.

Abby pulled the lid from the bottom. "A gift certificate to a day spa."

"I highly recommend the massages," Athena told Abby. "They're incredible."

Buck noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes as she glanced around the table. "Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate it. And thank you for allowing me to join you tonight."

"Hey. We're all family here." Athena assured her.

"Time for cake." Chimney announced as he stood and started to clear the dishes from the table.

* * *

"I'm going to call Matt to check on Mom." Abby told him as he helped clear the dishes from the table.

He noticed her bite her lip as she turned away to make the call. He wished he could put his finger on what was causing the sadness in her eyes.

He turned his head when Athena approached him.

"Everything okay between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

Athena quirked her brow. "Come on, Buck. Hen's noticed it; I've noticed it. Even Bobby's said something. You won't talk to them, how about me?"

He watched Abby pace back and forth with her phone against her ear. He started talking before he realized it. "There's something wrong and she won't talk to me about it. I don't know if she's mad about being here or her brother being home or if it's something else."

"Maybe she wanted you all to herself today."

Buck shook his head. "I doubt it. Since I've been back from San Diego, it's like she's back to doing everything on her own. I feel like I'm stepping on her toes trying to help her."

"I know I've only met her twice but, she seems like a strong independent woman. I don't think she's going to let some guy come in and start saving the day all the time. No matter how much she likes you."

"But she doesn't have to do it alone. I want to be there for her. I don't know why she keeps pushing me away."

"Let me ask you this. Has she said anything about losing a boyfriend because she was taking care of her mom?"

Buck thought for a moment. "Yeah. She said that's why her last boyfriend broke up with her."

"That could be the reason right there. She might be afraid to lean on you too much and you leave her."

"I would never do that. I love her..."

Athena eyes rounded. "You love her?"

Buck bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. That was the reason he was reluctant to talk to anyone. He couldn't believe he let that slip. Now that it was out, he wasn't about to take it back. "Yeah. I do."

"Well," Athena said before taking a sip of her drink, "Hen nailed that one on the head."

"Don't say anything, please. I haven't told her. I've been trying to find the right time."

"I won't say anything to Abby. Now to Hen, on the other hand, I can't promise anything." She finished with a chuckle.

"Do you two talk about everything?"

"Pretty much." She propped her hand on her hip. "Why?"

Buck hesitated before he asked, "Why did Abby need Hen's number?"

"Oh, um…" Athena looked around before she placed her hand on Buck's arm and leaned closer for him to hear. "It was a woman thing."

Buck held his hands up as Athena shuffled away. If that meant what he thought it meant, he absolutely wanted no more details. When he turned around, Abby stepped to his side.

"Is Patricia okay?"

"Matt told me not to worry about Mom and enjoy myself." A hint of resentment tinted her voice.

"I'm sure he meant well."

"Yeah." She muttered as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

He placed a kiss to her head. "Are you ready for some cake?"

She looked up to him and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Buck led them toward the table where Bobby and Chim were setting up the cake.

"Since Buck refused to disclose your age, these will have to do." Chim held up a pack of small birthday candles.

"Smart man." Hen commented with a giggle.

Bobby looked around the table as he helped Chim put the candles on the cake. "Did anyone think about a lighter?"

"I did." Buck dug the lighter out of his pants and handed it to Bobby.

"Make a wish." Chim urged Abby after Bobby finished lighting the candles.

Her eyes met his and held them. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes, wished for the one thing she wanted to change in her life, then blew out the candles.

Athena stepped to her side then looped her arm through Abby's. "Come on. Let's let the men handle the cake cutting." Abby followed Athena until they were out of earshot of the others. "I appreciate you keeping my call secret from Buck."

"Did he say something?"

"He asked me why you needed Hen's number."

Abby rolled her eyes. "He's still trying to figure that out? What did you tell him?"

"It was a woman thing."

Abby laughed. "That'll be the end of it. He gets cringy when I talk about my _woman_ problems."

"I appreciate you doing that for me, though."

"You're welcome."

"What are you two talking about?" Hen asked as she joined them.

"Buck keeps trying to figure out why I needed your number," Abby told her.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, and I think Athena just put an end to his curiosity."

"What did you do?" Hen asked Athena.

"I'll tell you later," Athena mumbled under her breath when she saw Buck headed their way.

He handed Abby a plate with a piece of cake. "Here you go, sweetheart."

Hen's brows rose slightly. He sent her a questioning look and she just shook her head.

"Thank you," Abby said, accepting the plate from his hand.

Hen propped a hand on her hip and asked, "Where's mine?"

Buck glowered at her then went to get her a slice.

"Thank you, Buck." She said with a cocky grin when he returned.

"You're welcome, Henrietta."

Hen glared at him. "Your testing my patience, _Evan_. My threat of throwing you over the balcony still stands."

Buck held his hands up in surrender eliciting a chuckle from Abby. "Is this funny to you?"

"Yes." Abby smiled around her fork as she took a bite of her cake.

He put his hands on her hips and turned her to him. "You're supposed to be on my side."

She shrugged her shoulder. "You're the one calling her, Henrietta. I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Mmhmm." He hummed as he covered her lips with his.

"Get a room." Hen told them.

Buck pulled back, grinning. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Abby playfully swatted him on the arm. "But it is starting to get late."

"Yeah. We need to be going."

They said their goodbyes and as they returned to his jeep, Abby slipped her hand into his. His gaze fell to hers before he raised her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. The ride back to her apartment was just as quiet as the others, but the air between them didn't feel as heavy. He hoped she enjoyed herself at the party he had a very small hand in putting together.

When they arrived back at her apartment complex, he walked her to her door. "I'll leave you here, so you can spend some time with your brother."

Abby nodded before placing a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah."

Abby offered him a small smile as she closed the door. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and go to sleep.

"Come on, Patricia. It's time for bed." Abby heard the pleading tone in Carla's voice.

Abby dropped her purse on the counter and rushed into the living room. "Come on, Mom," Abby said, reaching for Patricia's hands.

Patricia followed Abby to the hospital bed. "I've got her. She'll be asleep in a few minutes." Abby told Carla and Matt as she helped Patricia settle into bed. Abby scooted closer as Patricia pulled her into her embrace. Within minutes, Patricia was asleep.

Abby gingerly maneuvered off the bed then joined Matt and Carla in the living room. "I'm sorry. I didn't know we'd be gone that long."

"Has she been doing that every night?" Carla asked as Abby fell onto the couch.

"Every night since her last episode. That's the new nightly routine. She doesn't want the television on anymore and she has to hold onto me. I wonder if she thinks she's rocking me to sleep or something."

"Could be. You never know." Carla agreed and patted Abby on the knee. "I'm going to go."

"Good night, Carla and thank you."

"Anytime, baby. Good night." She turned to face Matt. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Matt."

"Same here." Matt turned to face Abby. "So… That was Buck?"

"That was Buck."

"A little younger than I thought."

Abby nodded. "He's…. a little younger."

"How much?"

Abby debated lying but knew the truth would come out eventually. "Sixteen years."

"Wow. That's quite a difference."

"Yeah." She whispered. She kept her eyes away from the judgment she knew she would find in his eyes. She already knew where this was headed. She had played this moment over in her head a million different ways and every one ended with him telling her, she needed to move on and find someone else.

"I've got to say, when he called, I was really surprised."

Her head snapped up; her gaze crashing into his. "He called you?"

"Almost a month ago and planned this. We talked for almost thirty minutes about Mom and having a plan in case she started having an episode or got agitated. He took a lot of time to plan this for you. He wanted to make sure you could enjoy yourself. Anyone who does something like this for my little sister has my approval."

"You're not going telling me to move on because he's too young for me?"

"Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"It's what I expected you to say." She countered.

"Does he make you happy?"

Abby was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Yeah."

"Then age shouldn't matter."

She studied him a moment before she spoke. "Thank you, Matt. That means a lot."

"You deserve it." He reached for his wineglass and finished the last swallow. "I should be heading out." He gave her a quick hug. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Abby pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs then rested her cheek on her knee.

He had Matt's approval. Not that it mattered, she would have done what she wanted but it surprised her Matt had spoken highly of one her boyfriends. Who was she kidding? It had mattered because, for the first time, she wanted everything in life with her boyfriend.

She retrieved her phone and dialed Buck's number. One ring and his voice filled the line. "Hey."

"Hey. Have you made it home?"

"I just pulled into the parking lot."

Abby picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her pants. "I wanted to say thank you for today. I really do appreciate you doing that for me."

"I was worried you were mad at me. I couldn't seem to get a genuine smile from you after we left."

Her voice dropped an octave. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Is it me? I mean, I know I pulled you away from your family…"

"No, Buck. You haven't done anything."

"What is it, Abby?"

She inhaled slowly. This was one conversation she didn't want to have over the phone.

He spoke before she could think of how to explain her feelings. "Can I come in?"

"Huh?" She raised her head and stared at the door as he came through it. She ended the call as she pushed from the couch. "How did you get here so quick?"

"I never left. I was sitting in my jeep, debating whether or not to come back up and talk to you." He took her hand, keeping the contact light. "Abby. Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Is it about your mom?"

"Yes and no."

"Is it about today?"

"Somewhat."

"Abby. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

She held up her hand to stop him when he reached for her.

He dropped his hand and stepped back. "It's about us." It was more a statement than a question.

"Look, Buck. I care for you. A lot. I just need a little time to sort through some things."

Buck nodded as he stepped away from her.

The pain in his eyes tore at her heart. She couldn't let him walk away like this. "Buck." She called to him when he reached for the doorknob. She inhaled a deep breath as she took the few steps to his side. "I don't want to break up. Far from it. I just need time to get my head on straight."

He nodded slowly. "You deal with a lot Abby. I'm only trying to help."

"I know. This has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

She inhaled a deep breath and placed her hand over his heart. She wanted to tell him. But as she felt the strong cadence of his heart beneath her fingers, she knew she had to protect him. Love is a messy and complicated thing. She had suffered her share of heartache, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain.

Although he had never said it, she knew he loved her. She fought hard to keep her feelings under wraps but she couldn't any longer. She loved him more than she had any other man. The thought scared the living daylights out of her. There was still a deal breaker on the table and if he chose to walk away because of it, her heart would shatter. She felt tears well in her eyes at the thought. As much as she wished she could change it, there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

He placed his hand over hers. "You can tell me anything. There is nothing you can say or do that will change the way I feel about you."

She dropped her hand as she swallowed hard and forced her voice to stay even. "Not tonight, please. Can I call you?"

With a curt nod, he reached for the door.

She swiped away the tear that managed to slip past her eyelid. The pain she felt now would only be intensified if he walked away for good.

She took one look toward her mom and her heart squeezed. She wished she could talk to her about all of this. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and turned toward her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! Thank you to fbi-woman for helping me with this chapter!_

* * *

Abby shoved the covers off her and headed straight for the kitchen. Sleep had been elusive since she watched Buck walk out of her apartment, taking every bit of her energy with him. She needed coffee and fast.

Carla let herself into Abby's apartment as she poured a cup. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning."

"What's wrong, baby? Patricia have a rough night?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

Abby sighed. "I love Buck."

"Okay," Carla said, failing to see her point.

"I _really_ love him, but he deserves so much more than what I can give him."

"What are you talking about?"

Abby placed her cup down. "This," she gestured out with her hands, "this is all I have to give. I can't remember the last time we've been on a real date. Every time we're together, he's helping me with Mom." She braced her hands on the counter and gazed at her mom.

Carla placed her hand on Abby's shoulder. "Honey, this isn't going to last forever."

Abby rolled her lips together and dropped her head. "I know," she whispered.

"Is that all that kept you up last night?"

 _No._ She wanted to say. If she told Carla the real reason why she had tossed and turned for the past two nights, Carla would offer her advice on the matter and that was the last thing she wanted. What she needed to do was talk to Buck, but she couldn't find the courage to pick up the phone and talk to him about the one thing that could possibly end their relationship.

Carla pulled her hand away from Abby's shoulder and stepped back. "I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to say it, anyway. I'm worried about you." She waited until Abby met her gaze, "You need a break, baby."

Abby shook her head. "I can't. Mom needs me."

"One day won't hurt anything. Get away from all the stress you have on you. Baby, you're going to run yourself ragged if you don't stop."

"I can't!" Abby snapped back. "Mom needs me."

Carla's voice was soft as she spoke. "I understand, baby. I'm just worried about you."

Abby gave her a half-smile. "I'm fine but thank you." She retrieved her work uniform and padded toward the bathroom. She took her time, letting the hot water ease some of the tension in her shoulders. She knew why Carla was worried. Her temper had been short the past two days. She knew the only way to fix her situation was to talk to him and let the chips fall where they may. It had been a hard decision to let someone else decide the fate of their relationship but there wasn't another way around it. If he chose to walk away, there wasn't anything she could do to change it. She had chosen to take care of her mom and she wouldn't change that for anything, not even if it cost her the love of her life.

She dressed for work then filled a thermos with coffee with a hint of creamer. She grabbed her purse before making her way to where Carla was walking beside Patricia. "Can you stay a little late tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She told Carla then turned to her mom. "I've got to go to work, Mom."

Patricia pulled Abby into a hug. "Love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you later."

Patricia nodded then began her walk around the apartment again, with Carla close behind.

Abby shook her head. "She'll wear you out if you let her, Carla."

"Oh, she's fine, honey. I'm enjoying the extra exercise."

Abby chuckled. "Okay." She stopped at the door and watched her mom continuing walking around the bed. The doctor said restlessness was just another product of Alzheimer's. There was no telling how long it would last but he had assured her, the longer Patricia remained mobile, the better she would be. Her decline in speech was another side-effect. Patricia would only speak one or two words at a time and only when spoken to. Abby tried to enjoy each one because the doctor warned her, the next phase was the complete loss of speech.

She expelled a breath and headed to work.

* * *

Buck arrived home after another long, but thankfully quiet, shift. He tossed his bag on the chair in his room then fell on his bed. For the past two days, when he wasn't handling an emergency, his mind stayed on Abby. He wanted to go to her, but she said she would call him when she was ready. The wait kept getting longer and longer.

He opened his camera and strolled back to his favorite picture of her. It was the first attempt at a selfie together. The memory brought a smile to his face. In an attempt to make her smile, he tickled her then fumbled with the phone. By some miracle, the picture came out clear, capturing the laughter in her eyes.

A hard knock sounded on his door causing frustration to boil in his stomach. His roommates were the last people he wanted to deal with right now. He swiped the picture from his screen then yelled, "Yeah?"

He opened a game on his phone as he waited for the person who was interrupting his memories to come through the door. He didn't bother to look up until her voice filled the room.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around?" Abby teased.

A slow smile appeared across his face, his frustration instantly disappearing. "Sometimes." He sat up then scooted to the edge of the bed then patted the spot beside him. He read the hesitancy in her eyes as she sat beside him.

The tension grew as he waited for her to speak. He knew if he pushed her, she would run. He waited until he saw her reach for him out of the corner of his eye then pull her hand back.

He reached over, took her hand and laced their fingers. "We're okay, Abby. I just want you to talk to me." When she remained quiet, he continued, "When we first really started dating, you asked me for complete honesty. Now, I'm asking the same from you."

"You deserve that." She muttered, just loud enough for him to catch the words.

He tried to meet her gaze, but she was intent to look anywhere other than him.

"We haven't been together a lot of the past two weeks and a lot has changed." He tried to squelch the panic trying to rise at her words. He squeezed her fingers, urging her to continue. "Mom has changed a lot. You saw a little bit of it a few days ago but she's constantly walking around my apartment and trying to get into everything. She can barely speak anymore."

"Abby. I told you I was going to stand by you through that. I meant it then and I mean it now. I'm not going to break up with you because of your mom." He tucked a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze to his. "Have I done something to make you doubt that?"

"No," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then what's this really about, Abby?" If this wasn't about her mom, then what else could it be?

She released his hand and walked to the other side of the room. She stopped and stared at the pictures on his dresser. If she noticed the picture he added of her, she didn't comment.

He tried to be patient, but he couldn't any longer. He needed to know what she was having such a hard time telling him. He went with the only other possibility. "I thought things were going well between us."

"They were. They are," she added, hastily.

"Then what happened? If it's not your mom and it's not us, what else could it be?"

"I turned 43." She blurted out.

Her answer surprised him. "What does that have to do anything?"

"At 43, my chances to conceive a child of my own are almost zero."

"Is that what this is all about? Abby…"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Please think about what you are about to say. I've seen marriages end because of infertility and I don't want that to happen to us."

"Abby…"

She cut him off. "If it's something that is important to you, then I think we need to end things now. I don't want you to start to resent me because we can't have children."

"Abby…"

"Buck, please. Take your time and think about it."

He expelled his next breath then reluctantly nodded. She placed a lingering kiss to his cheek before she walked out of his room.

He ran his hand down his face before he watched her leave his apartment. Did this mean she wanted to have kids? Was she upset because she thought she couldn't have kids of her own? Would she be having these doubts if he had already told her he loved her? None of these questions he could get answers to because she left him to _think it over._ If she would have let him talk, he would have told her he didn't need the time. Every time he saw a child, Maddie's dream would surface, and he would wonder what it would be like to be a dad. It didn't matter to him if the child was his or not; all that mattered was he was with Abby.

He grabbed his keys and ran to his jeep. Five minutes was long enough to contemplate something he had spent the better part of a month thinking about.

* * *

Abby dropped her keys and purse on the counter in her apartment and sighed. It was out there now, and she would have to wait to see where the chips would fall. She hoped he would give it careful consideration but a part of her hoped he didn't take too long.

She entered the living room where Carla held onto Patricia's arm. "I think she's ready for bed."

Abby nodded and took Patricia's hand. "Come on, Mom." They settled into their nightly routine until Patricia was asleep.

"Everything okay?" Carla asked once Abby joined her in the kitchen.

Honestly, she didn't know. She didn't exactly give him a chance to say one way or another, but she didn't want to explain the whole situation to Carla tonight either. "Yeah."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Abby nodded. "Good night, Carla."

Before Carla could close the door behind her, Buck pushed through it. She inhaled slowly. "That didn't take long."

"You've had your turn to talk. Now it's mine."

His tone took her back, but she knew she deserved it. She had her reasons for what she did, but she never meant to hurt him.

"I would love to have kids with you but if we can't, I'm sure there are other options. But Abby, I would never resent you because of it."

"Are you sure? Because having a child of your own…"

"Abby!" He took a step back and ran his hand over his face. He took a visible breath then met her stare. Frustration was written all over his face. "Why don't you believe what I'm telling you? First, you don't think I'll stay around because of your mom, and now this. Why don't you believe me?"

His tone only fueled her irritation. "Because I've never felt like this about anyone, and if something comes between us… my heart will never be the same."

He rushed to her and wrapped his hands around hers. "Let me be the one to protect your heart. Let me show you I mean everything I say."

She went willingly into his arms when he pulled her against him, and rested her head against his chest. "Have you ever felt like this before?"

He was quiet a moment before he spoke. "No. That's how I know this is real." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You mean everything to me, Abby. I'm going to do whatever it takes, for as long as it takes, to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere."

"You just did." She pulled back slightly to see his face. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you about all of this."

"You deal with a lot as it is, and then add a relationship with me on top of it all. I know our relationship is little unconventional but honey," he framed her face with his hands. "you don't have to carry this alone. I want to be here for you, with you, for as long as you'll have me."

She nodded before he covered her lips with his. She returned his kiss until he stepped back. Her eyes held his as she tried to figure out what he was about to do. "You're not thinking about going home, are you," she asked when he stepped toward the door.

"No." He flipped the switch to kill the lights.

"Good." She took his hand then headed toward her bedroom.

As he undressed, she retrieved one of his t-shirts from her dresser and donned it. A smile spread across his face as she approached the bed. "I recognize that shirt."

She smiled back at him as she joined him under the blanket. "I wear it when I miss you."

He pulled her close after she curled into his side. "I hope it doesn't get much use then."

She shook her head. Only on the nights when she longed for his arms to surround her as she fell asleep. The past two nights she had resisted the urge to slip into it. She had tried to protect her heart if he chose to walk away. Now that she had his answer, she knew what she could to do to solve her lonely nights.

She had almost succumbed to sleep when he nudged her shoulder. "Hey, Abbs."

She let out a low hum.

"What made you think you can't have kids?"

She tried to block the pain from entering her heart. He deserved to know the truth. "When I turned forty and still wasn't married, I decided to see a doctor about my options to have a baby. She told me about my chances of conception using different methods but every year that passed, those chances got smaller."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Mom was diagnosed with Alzheimer's two months later. I decided to take care of her, instead of trying to have a child of my own."

"Do you still want to have kids?"

She raised up on one elbow and gazed down at him. "I do. I didn't realize how much until I saw you with Payton and Lilly. It made me realize there is a good chance I won't be able to give that to you."

He went quiet as his fingers continued stroking her shoulder. After a minute, he spoke. "I knew something was bothering you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could work through it on my own. I just needed a few days to let things settle down then I could forget about it and we could work through it when the time came."

"What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I couldn't seem to move past it." Now that he knew the truth, she felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

She moved to lay on top of him. "You didn't take very long to think it over." She kept her tone light, but she was dying to know how he had come to a decision so quickly.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to hold it against me; or _her_."

Abby's eyes went wide. "Her!"

"Maddie."

"Maddie?" Disbelief filled her voice. "What does she have to do with this?"

She could tell he was trying not to smile as he took a deep breath. "When she came out of her coma, she said she saw me, with a wife and daughter."

"You said she saw you with someone."

"Technically, I was with someone; I was married to her."

Normally, she didn't believe in this kind of stuff, but curiosity was getting the best of her. "Did she say what name you called her?"

"She said I kept calling her, sweetheart."

"You like calling me sweetheart."

He nodded with a slight smile shaping his lips.

"What about the little girl?"

He teased a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Red hair, just like her mom's."

"So, you think she saw me and you together, with a daughter?" He nodded. "You know I don't believe in premonitions, right?"

He nodded again. "But it got me thinking about us and our future."

"What do you see?"

"I see us, married. Maybe with a kid or two, or three."

A smile touched her lips. "One, maybe two."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sounds good to me."

"Yes, it does."

He threaded his hand through her hair as his eyes held hers. He was about to saying something, but pulled her down to him and kissed her instead. He broke the kiss and said, "I want to take you on a date."

"I would love that, but I need to be here. Mom won't go to sleep without holding on to me."

"Let me work out the details, okay?"

"Okay." She tucked herself by his side and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Good night." She said after a yawn.

"Good night, sweetheart."

His slight emphases on the endearment made her smile. She closed her eyes and waited for that telltale moment when he thought she was asleep. Instead of the kiss she was expecting, she barely heard him whisper the words she had been waiting to hear.

 _I love you_.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Hi y'all! I am so sorry this took so long! Thank you to everyone for reading and coming back to check for an update. All of the reviews really kept me pressing forward with this._

* * *

Abby heard the ding from her cell phone, signaling a new text. A smile touched her lips. She had been waiting to hear from Buck since he sent her a text around lunch, saying he couldn't wait to see her tonight. She nudged her mom toward the kitchen on her fifth time walking around her apartment. She snagged the phone as her mom passed by it. She kept pace as she tried to read the text. Patricia tugged on her arm to keep walking when Abby stopped to send a reply. "Okay, Mom. Let's take a break."

She helped Patricia sit on the hospital bed then typed her message in her phone. She managed to hit send before Patricia stood and started walking again. Abby tossed her phone on the bed before wrapping her arm around her mom's arm to support her. They resumed the walk around her apartment until Patricia slowed her pace. "I think it's time for bed." She sighed in relief when she went willingly to the hospital bed.

With Abby by her side, Patricia was asleep minutes later. She maneuvered herself off her mom's bed and placed a kiss to her head. "Good night, Mom." Her gaze snapped toward the kitchen when she heard a hard bump against her door. She checked the peephole then opened the door. Buck held two plastic bags that appeared to be loaded with something and his duffle bag.

"What's this?" She asked, reaching for one of the bags.

"Our dinner date."

She placed the bag on the counter as she asked, "What?"

He placed his bags beside the other then propped his hip against the counter. "If we can't go on a date, I'll bring the date to you."

"Really?"

"I can't take all of the credit for the idea but you up for it?"

"Yeah. What do I need to do?"

He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her to him. She slid her hands around his neck as he dipped his hands into the waistband of her jeans. "Get ready like I'm taking you on a date and I'll come get you when dinner is ready." He covered her lips in a brief kiss. "And no peeking."

"No promises." She teased as ran her hands down his arms, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers, before she pulled from his embrace. She met his gaze, sending him a soft smile as she closed the bedroom door.

She took her time choosing a dress and shoes from her closet.

She changed into a button-up blouse, so she wouldn't mess up her hair and make-up when she changed. She had just finished applying her foundation when she heard a knock at her door. He had his eyes covered with one hand with a spoon in the other as he came into her room.

A grin broke across her face. He had changed into dress pants and a white button-up shirt and was wearing her mom's apron. She giggled quietly. "You can look."

"I don't want to see you until dinner, but I want you to taste this."

She took the spoon from him and took a bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth when the sauce hit her tongue. "Oh my God. That is so good." She didn't have a clue what he was making, but whatever it was, it was going to be delicious.

She pulled his hand from his face, but he kept his eyes closed. She guided his hands around her hips and closed the distance between them.

It took him a split second to catch on to what she was doing. He broke the kiss, keeping his eyes closed. "Save that for later."

Abby peeked into the kitchen while he had his back to her. He had done his best to keep her from seeing anything that could give her any hint to his menu. Except for the pans on the stove, her kitchen was spotless. She shook off the twinge of frustration and headed toward her closet. If he wanted to surprise her, she could show him a thing or two. She sifted through her dresses until she found the perfect one. It had been years since she had worn anything like it, but it was sure to leave an impression. With a quick switch of shoes, her outfit was ready.

A mischievous smile reached her face as she returned to the vanity to finish getting ready.

* * *

Buck took a step back and surveyed his work; candles were lit, plates topped with the seared lamb topped with apricot glaze and steamed asparagus he had finished preparing moments ago, and the glasses filled with wine. As a last-minute decision, he took one of the roses from her bouquet and pulled the petals from the stem then scattered them on the table.

Satisfied with the results, he shed the apron and slipped into his jacket. He grabbed her bouquet then dimmed the lights before softly knocking on her bedroom door.

A few seconds later, she pulled the door open. His breath lodged in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Her glasses were gone. She had pulled half of her hair into a ponytail and curled her hair, leaving a few strands to frame her face. The light blue silk of her dress flowed over her body and gave him the slightest hint of her curves. Her silver high-heel sandals added length to her legs, making him wish her legs were wrapped around him as he carried her to bed and had his way with her.

"Y-you look…" he stuttered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You look gorgeous," he said, handing her the bouquet of roses.

Her sly smile made him wonder if she had intentionally worn a dress that would drive him crazy the rest of the night. "Thank you. You look really handsome." Her perfume filled his senses as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

He offered his elbow and she slipped her hand over his offered elbow before he led them into the kitchen. "I'll take those for you," he told her as he pulled her chair out for her. She handed him her bouquet before taking a seat.

He took a moment to undo the wrapping and fanned out the roses in the vase he had already filled with water.

She smiled at him as he took a seat across from her. He raised his wine glass and she followed suit. "To us."

"To us," she repeated then tapped her glass to his.

After they finished dinner, he took their plates in the sink. She met him halfway, bringing his glass of wine with her. He accepted the glass as he slid his arm around her waist. "You are so beautiful," he said before covering her lips with his. Her hand slid around the nape of his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He pulled back before his restraint snapped. "You might want to change into something more comfortable. The rest of your surprise should be here any minute."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You've hardly touched your wine."

She was trying to keep her tone light, but he saw the worry in her eyes. He understood her hesitation. She had arranged everything so she could be home at night with Patricia and he was pulling her away from that. He placed his hand on the side of her face, letting his thumb trace her cheekbone. "We're not going far. If Carla needs us, we can be back quickly."

She nodded and a minuscule smile touched her lips. "Okay."

She turned in his embrace and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "Unzip me, please."

He inhaled a sharp breath as his fingers gripped the tiny zipper at the middle of her back. His finger grazed her bare skin as he slid the zipper all the way down. He groaned when he saw the top of black lace thong. His fingers gripped her hips to keep her from walking away. "That wasn't fair," he growled in her ear.

"I know." She held her dress in place as she headed toward her bedroom.

He inhaled several deep breaths to get his libido under control. He loved that woman but sometimes she could tempt him beyond reason. He turned away before he followed her, and they stayed in for the rest of the night.

He grabbed his duffle bag and padded past Patricia to the bathroom. He changed in hopes Carla was almost there. They needed to leave soon, or they wouldn't reach their destination on time.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he spotted Abby beside Patricia's bed. He leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his pants as he watched Abby pull the blanket up to Patricia's shoulders then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He slowly approached them when Abby placed her hand over her mom's. He stood behind her as he ran his hands over her shoulders before he whispered, "I'll understand if you don't want to go."

She shook her head. "I do. I was just thinking about Mom's behavior today."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she relaxed into his embrace. "What did she do?"

She rested her arms on top of his. "She was clinging to me. At one point, she hugged me and wouldn't let go. She's never done that before."

"What did Carla say about it?"

"Go with it. We're lucky. She said she's seen patients become aggressive as the disease progresses."

"Knock, knock." Carla's voice carried through the apartment.

"Hey," Abby said, keeping her voice low.

Buck placed a kiss to her head. "I'll be right back," he said as he released her. He exhaled slowly as headed toward her bedroom.

He began to wonder if this was such a good idea. He had it all planned out how he was going to tell her he loved her; under the full moon, just as they reached the top of the ride on the Ferris wheel. Doubt kept creeping its way into his heart. Last night as he laid beside her, he swore he would tell her as soon as possible. He had all but said the words yesterday and almost told her last night, but he knew when he said it, he didn't want her to have any reason to doubt it. He had settled for whispering the words to her as she slept beside him.

He caught the words 'stuck in traffic' from Carla as he retrieved a blanket from her closet. Maybe, if they left quickly, they would make it to their destination on time. He entered the kitchen then slipped his arm around Abby's waist and asked, "Ready?"

Abby smiled up at him. "Yeah."

"Thank you, Carla." He tossed over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Have fun," Carla said as she closed the door behind them.

* * *

Abby tried to keep her mind occupied as she watched the exit signs pass. He said they weren't going far but with every passing exit, she couldn't help to wonder how much further they were going.

She tried to shake the anxiety from her stomach. Patricia was sound asleep when they left, and she had slept through the night every night this week. She held onto hope they could enjoy the rest of their night without getting a call from Carla.

Her curiosity spiked when he took the exit to Santa Monica. In a few short minutes, they were sitting in the parking lot across from the pier.

"I hoped the rain would miss here but I guess not," he said as he peered out the window. "We can still walk on the pier or would you like to walk on the beach?"

Abby glanced at the pier and saw a lot of people taking advantage of the beautiful night. Knowing time alone with her boyfriend was something she didn't have often, she said, "The beach."

His smile told her he was happy with her choice and he pulled from the parking lot. A few minutes later, they were parked down the road, away from the noise of the pier. She discarded her tennis shoes and socks before leaning against the front of his jeep. She closed her eyes, as the sound of the ocean washed over her, and let all the stress of the past few days melt away. She needed this more than she realized. She had given everything in caring for her mom. Maybe it was time to start taking better care of herself. She had two people that could help her accomplish that.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she felt his presence beside her. She held the blanket as he removed his shoes then tucked her hand into his. They fell in step with each other as they walked to the waters' edge. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her against his side, and placed a kiss to her head. They walked along where the tide had the packed sand, staying just shy of the waters' reach. She looked up and spotted the full moon. She smiled as she replayed their first time they came together. She knew that night she was in danger of losing her heart to him. It had scared her at first. She had tired pushed him away and he had refused to let her. He stayed when every other man wouldn't. Loved her, the way no other man had done. Letting go of her fears and letting him love her had been one of the best decisions she had ever made.

He pulled her out of her reverie when he stepped toward the bank. "This looks like a good place to stop," He splayed the blanket over the sand. Instead of taking a seat on the blanket, he reached for his phone. A few taps later and music started to play. He held his hand out. "Dance with me?"

"Absolutely." A smile shaped her lips as she accepted his hand. He led them close to the shoreline before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Her arms settled around his neck as they swayed to the music, neither leading or following; just two people swaying together in perfect harmony.

As the music faded around them, he brought his lips to hers. The wind blew past, tousling her hair behind her. Her eyes locked with his as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Just say it, Buck._ She silently urged him.

He inhaled a visible breath. "Abby…" He suddenly stopped and shook his head. He started toward the blanket, but she caught his hand to stop him from moving past her.

When he turned back, she asked, "What were you going to say?"

Buck shook his head. "Nothing."

She sighed as he led the way back to the blanket. She waited until he was situated before she sat between his legs, resting her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. His fingers skimmed under the hem of her shirt, caressing her bare skin.

She wasn't sure why he was hesitating, but she couldn't wait much longer to really hear him say the words, not the whispered confession she heard last night. She decided a little nudge couldn't hurt. "I can probably tell you the moment you realized it."

"Realized what?"

She tilted her head to the side as he worked his way up her neck then back down, peppering kisses to every inch of exposed skin. "That you love me."

His lips froze on her shoulder. A second later, a puff of hot air touched her skin before he placed one more kiss to her shoulder. "When was it?"

She heard the smile in his voice. She could imagine the look on his face. "The day we went to see Maddie in the hospital. That night, when you made love to me, it was like nothing we had shared before." Her fingers stroked the top of his arm as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her neck and his fingers gently caressing her sides. "I keep wondering when you're going to tell me," she added when he remained silent.

His warm breath tickled her ear as he muttered, "I've been trying to find the right time."

Her fingers continued the path over his arm as she watched the waves roll in. She knew she had the option of telling him but, in her heart, she wanted to hear him say it first. She turned to face him. "Now is a good time." She fought the smirk trying to appear as she waited for his response. He was so cute when he was nervous.

His gaze met hers as he took a slow breath. "I love you, Abby."

She smiled back at him as her fingers held the side of his face. She brought her lips a breath away from his before she whispered, "I love you too."

What started as a tender kiss, quickly escalated. His hands moving on her bare skin was setting her on fire. She could feel his erection pressing against her hip. She pulled her lips a breath away from his and rested her head against his. She took a few deep breaths to restore the oxygen to her body. "Buck," she whispered. She waited until she heard his low hum. "Let's go home."

The ride home didn't seem to take as long as it did getting there. She kept her eyes on the road and away from the speedometer. She knew he was breaking the speed limit and she couldn't blame him. She was on fire and, judging by the way he kept shifting in his seat, he was just as turned on as she was.

The moment they were in her apartment and the door was locked, he swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

He let her feet hit the floor before he closed the door. The desire she saw in his eyes mirrored her own as he returned to her.

All urgency dissolved into a deep passion. He kissed her, long and slow; his fingers threaded through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He took his time undressing her, peppering kisses to her body as he pulled each garment from her body. Each kiss fanned the flame of desire burning deep inside her. She had to brace her hands on his shoulders when he teased her center with his lips. His name fell in a strangled cry before he started kissing his way back up her body.

She brought his lips back to hers as she reached for the button on his khaki's and deftly undid it and the zipper. She pushed his pants and boxers down at once, leaving him to kick out of them.

He kissed her deeply as he walked her back until her knees bumped the bed. She pulled the covers back and settled against the pillows. A smile curved her lips as she watched him crawl onto the bed and lay between her legs. He kissed her tenderly as his hands slid up her sides then covered her breasts. Her hands went to his head when he moved his lips to the sensitive spot under her ear. He moved down to her breasts, lavishing attention to one then the other. When he moved further down her body, she caught his hand and pulled him back up to her, capturing his lips. Her fingers gently scratched the back of his head and their lips continued to dance. She wrapped her leg over his hip, pulling him closer to her. Her low moan filled the space between them as he filled her with one smooth stroke.

Her eyes held his as his fingers pushed a strand of hair away from her face. She felt every ounce of love he had for her in every long, powerful thrust. The amount of love she felt for him overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see them and focused on how wonderful he was making her feel.

She found his rhythm and tilted her hips with each thrust, bringing them closer together. Her orgasm hit, throwing her into ecstasy and taking him with her.

* * *

He rested his forehead on her shoulder as they caught their breaths. After a few moments, he gazed down at her and noticed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

-She shook her head then placed a peck to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too but," he stroked her cheek with her thumb, "why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "Just hold me."

He shifted behind her as she rolled onto her side. Her head rested on one of his arms as the other wrapped around her waist. He held her close until he felt a tear slide down his arm. He placed a kiss to her shoulder. "Baby talk to me. What's wrong?"

She turned in his embrace, both moving until they were comfortable. Her finger traced the tattoo on his chest, keeping her eyes away from his.

He fought to keep his breaths even as his stomach turned. A woman crying after sex could never be a good thing. He watched a tear fall from the bridge of her nose then hit the bed; his worry increased.

"Everything I thought I would never have is coming true before my eyes."

He expelled his next breath and pulled her closer, placing a kiss to her head. Relief washed over him.

He fought the tears entering his eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. She was everything he never realized he wanted until he met her. Wife, kids, even the house with the white picket fence that held no appeal to him until he was with her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She pulled back enough to see his face. "No pressure or anything," she said with a chuckle.

"None taken."

She curled into him and he placed another kiss to her head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Buck."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi y'all! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

* * *

 _Abby turned around as she took in her surroundings. She had never been here before. It was a small one-story brick house with a little back yard. There were people around that she had never seen before. A few kids were running around; their parents off to the side, conversating. She moved toward the back of the yard and saw Buck pushing a little girl in a swing. She couldn't have been more than two years old and had the same color hair as Abby, only a shade or two darker. Her heart melted as the little girl cackled when Buck made a silly face her._

" _Dinner's ready." A voice called out. She knew that voice. She turned and saw Joy following Cindy into the house. They must be at one of his family's gatherings._

 _Abby started making her way to Buck as he gently lifted the girl from the swing, pretending she was an airplane once her legs were free. A smile reached her lips. He was so good with kids._

 _Her smile disappeared as a strange woman put her arms around Buck's waist. She stopped and watched the scene fold out. Buck propped the little girl on his hip and wrapped his arm around the woman. The woman had a darker shade of hair than Abby's and wore glasses. It was just like Maddie's dream._

 _Only the woman, wasn't Abby._

 _Buck leaned down to place a kiss to the woman's lips…_

Abby shot straight up in the bed. Her eyes darted around her room until she was sure was in her bedroom. She expelled her next breath as her gaze fell to Buck still asleep beside her. He was here, with her. "It was just a nightmare," she whispered to herself as she inhaled a cleansing breath.

She carefully maneuvered from under the covers, donned a shirt, panties, and pants before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee.

She hit the start button on the machine then leaned her back against the counter. She shook her head to stop the vivid memory of Buck about to kiss another woman. She didn't believe in premonitions. It was only her mind trying to play tricks on her. She tried to shake the unsettling feeling in her stomach. She hadn't had a nightmare in years. Why now, after one the best nights of her life?

The soft click on the coffee machine turning off caught her attention. She retrieved a coffee cup and started pouring a cup when Buck's arms slid around her waist.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said as he placed a kiss to her shoulder. "You're up early."

She turned and placed a peck to his lips. "I couldn't sleep." She immediately saw the alarm fill his eyes. "It was just a bad dream. No regrets." She rushed to reassure him.

He took a deep breath as relief quickly washed away the worry. "Good. Well, about the regrets, not the bad dream." He lifted her coffee cup to his lips and took a swallow. "Care to join me in the shower?"

She shook her head. "If I did, you wouldn't make it work on time." She lifted her eyes in a suggestive wiggle.

"I'm sure Bobby would understand."

Her mouth fell open. "What would you tell him? I'm late because I was having sex with my girlfriend?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've done worse."

Her eyes went wide then she shook her head. "I don't want to know."

He grinned then kissed her thoroughly.

"Go." She shooed him out of the kitchen. She watched him as he tiptoed by Patricia and into the bathroom. A sense of complete happiness took over, bringing a smile to her face.

She found her thermos and filled it with coffee with a hint of creamer. She started rummaging through her cabinets for a quick breakfast since she also had to work that day.

It wasn't long before he joined her in the kitchen again. He placed his duffle bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

She reluctantly broke the kiss. "You better go before you're late."

He nodded and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you." She handed him the thermos before he placed one more kiss to her lips. "Be safe," she said as he picked up his duffle bag.

"Always." He winked as he reached for the door.

"Wait." She retrieved her keys then worked one of the keys free from the ring and handed it to him. "I'll see you tonight?" She watched confusion cross his face then shock as he realized what she was implying.

"Absolutely." A smile shaped his lips as he closed his hand over her hand and the key and kissed her. "I love you."

She tried to lighten the weight of the situation. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

He began repeating himself over and over, punctuating each 'I love you' with a kiss to her face and down her neck until she giggled.

"Buck." She placed her hands on the side of his face to stop him. "I love you too. Now, go."

He placed a goodbye kiss to her lips before he slipped out the door.

"I see things are going well between you two." Carla's voice made Abby jump.

A relieved chuckle past her lips. "Yeah. Things are really good."

"I'm happy for you, baby."

"Thanks, Carla. Now, if I can forget about my nightmare, I think we will be okay."

"Nightmare?"

Abby grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip. "I saw Buck at one of his family gatherings. He was about to kiss another woman when I woke up."

"Abby. It was a dream, nothing more."

"I know. It's just weird how the same night he finally tells me he loves me, is the same night I have that dream."

"Baby. Do you think, after everything you two have been through, that he's going somewhere?"

She glanced at the door as if she could still see him standing there. "No." She knew Carla was right. Maybe she still trying to wrap her mind around the fact she finally found the one she could see spending the rest of her life with.

* * *

It still felt surreal. He got to come home every night to Abby. He thanked God every day he was the lucky one who got to hold her and kiss her, to make love to her.

He loved seeing the smile on her face when he pushed through the door of her- their- apartment. It had continuously been the highlight of his day.

He had just pulled into the parking lot of their building the moment his ringtone started flowing from the speakers. He put his jeep into park and hit the answer button on his radio. "Hey Maddie. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

He glanced up at their apartment window and a smile reached his face. "I'm good."

"Good. So, when can I get my steak?"

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. "When are you getting out?"

"Tomorrow is what the doctors are telling me."

"That's great Mads!"

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"I bet." Buck thought for a moment. "My next day off isn't until Friday."

"Better late than never." She joked and Buck chuckled. "And bring Abby too, if you can."

"I'll talk to her about it but Patricia isn't doing good. I doubt she'll want to go."

"I understand. How are you two doing?"

"Really good. I moved into her place last week and I've started looking for an engagement ring."

"What!"

Her reaction brought a smile to his face. "Yeah."

"My little brother is thinking about getting married! That's huge!"

"I know, but she's the one. I know it."

"That's great, Buck."

"Thanks. Hey, Mads. I just got home. Can I call you tomorrow about coming out there?"

"Sounds good."

They said their goodbyes before Buck grabbed his duffle bag and slowly made his way out of his jeep. He was exhausted from the numerous calls they were dispatched during his shift. By the time they got back from one call, they were dispatched to another.

Abby's exasperated voice met him at the door. "No, Mom. It's okay. I know what I'm doing."

He dropped his bag by the door and rushed to her side when he saw Patricia trying to push Abby away from the stove. He pried Patricia's hand away from Abby's arm. "Hey, Patricia." He gently guided her away from Abby. "Let Abby cook dinner and come walk with me."

She took two steps with him then reached up to wipe the soot off his face left behind from their last call of the day, a house fire.

Buck chuckled as he pulled her hands from his face. He caught Abby's sad smile over Patricia's shoulder as he turned and started walking her usual path around the apartment.

Buck helped Patricia settle into the chair at the table as Abby pureed Patricia food. She placed the plate on the table and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why don't you get a shower while I feed her? We can eat together after she's settled."

He leaned down a placed a kiss to her cheek. "Sounds good."

He retrieved a fresh suit of clothes from their dresser before heading to the bathroom. He took a little extra time in the shower, scrubbing soot and dirt from places he thought was protected inside of his suit.

Abby had Patricia settled and two plates waiting on the table when he joined her. "Would you like wine tonight?" he asked, heading for the cabinet containing the wine glasses.

"Just water, please."

He grabbed two regular glasses instead and filled them with water, adding ice to hers. He noticed her smile didn't reach her eyes as she reached for the glass.

She was unusually quiet through dinner and it had him a little worried. He could see the hint of exhaustion in her eyes. He kept stealing glances as they ate. She would occasionally catch him and offer him a small smile. She didn't offer any explanation and he didn't ask.

He placed a kiss to her head as he took his plate to the sink. He caught sight of Patricia trying to get out of her bed. He rushed to her side and helped her stand.

Abby wasn't far behind him. "I'll walk with her."

"It's okay Abbs. I'll do it. You go sit down and relax for a little bit."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Patricia surprised him when she stepped forward and hugged him. He returned the embrace as his eyes met Abby's. "See. She agrees."

That same smile Abby had all night reappeared. "Okay." She placed a kiss to his cheek before walking past him.

They started on her path around the apartment. When he passed Abby on the couch, he asked, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't feel up for one tonight." She waited until for them to enter the living room again. "I'm just really tired for some reason." She finished before they left the room again.

"Maybe you just need a break."

Patricia kept walking and he kept the pace. When he passed Abby again, she had shifted further down the couch and had her eyes closed.

Patricia stopped suddenly and placed a kiss to Abby's head then started walking again. A few more times around the apartment and Buck could tell she was getting tired. "Are you ready for bed?"

She didn't respond to his question, only walked toward the bed and sat down. He helped her into the bed and draped the blanket over her legs. "We're going to let Abby sleep, okay?"

She tossed the blanket aside and tried to get out of the bed.

"Abby is asleep. Let's let her sleep." He tried to get her to sit back down but she pushed at his hands. "Okay. I'll get Abby if you'll sit down."

Patricia sat on the bed and he helped her get settled again. He went to the living room and reluctantly nudged Abby awake. "Honey. Patricia is ready for bed."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Okay."

"I tried to get her to settle down…"

"It's okay." She lightly touched his arm as she tottered toward her mom in her semi-conscious state.

He watched as she sat on Patricia's bed and let herself be wrapped in her mom's arms. He stared at them as he replayed the past two hours. Something was different about Patricia tonight. She had never willingly walked with him and she had never hugged him. Now, he noticed she held Abby a little tighter tonight than before. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew her time could be running out.

He quietly worked on the dinner dishes as he waited for Patricia to fall asleep. He noticed Abby had drifted back to sleep on her mom's bed. He wished he didn't have three more days until his next day off. He sent Carla a text asking her if she could stay all day on Friday. Maybe he could convince Abby to go with him to see Maddie. She needed to get out of the apartment and away from work.

The reply was quick given the hour. Now that he had her mom taken care of, he hoped Abby would agree to go.

He quickly dried the dishes then padded to the side of Patricia's bed that Abby was on. He gingerly moved Patricia's arm from Abby then lifted Abby into his arms.

She woke instantly. "Buck."

"I've got you."

"Put me down, please."

He slowly let her feet touch the floor and held onto her until she regained her balance.

She wrapped her fingers around her mom's as she placed a kiss to her mom's head. "Good night, Mom. I love you."

Buck placed his hands on her shoulders as they stood beside Patricia's bed, watching her sleep for a moment. "Come on, sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around her when she turned toward their bedroom.

She changed into a cotton nightgown as he stripped to his boxers. He waited as she placed her glasses on the nightstand and was settled under the covers before he scooted closer and draped his arm over her waist. He kept a little distance between them as he waited to see how she would react in case he was wrong about her just being tired. His suspicions were right when she started running her fingers over his, instead of moving closer to him. "What's wrong, baby."

She shifted but didn't move closer. "I'm just tired."

He didn't buy it. "That's not all. What else is wrong?"

She moved a little closer then but not completely against him, like the previous nights. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Mom hasn't talked in three days." She cleared her throat and spoke a little louder. "I tried everything I could to get her to talk but she didn't respond. I mean, I knew it was coming but…"

"It doesn't make it any easier to deal with." He nudged her shoulder to get her to face him. He was surprised after all of the times he had said he would support her, she was still trying to be strong in front of him. He placed a hand on the side of her face, letting his thumb trace her cheek. It was then he realized how much she had been hiding her emotions. He doubted she was doing it on purpose, but simply from not really having someone to fall on. "It's okay, Abby. I'm right here to catch you when you're ready to let go."

He watched the tears fill her eyes before she whispered his name. He pulled her closer as she curled against him. He held her, rubbing his hand down her back, until sobs became sniffles then she fell asleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to go deeper into Patricia's passing but I couldn't bring myself to write it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

Abby's voice roused him from his slumber. Her strangled call out to her mom had him scrambling from the bed and toward the dining room. His heart broke when he found Abby sitting on the side of Patricia's bed, sobbing. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her face into his shoulder. He held her close, whispering what he hoped was comforting words in her ear.

He let her pull away when she was ready. "I'm sorry, baby." It was the only thing he could think to say.

She shook her head as she stood. "I don't understand it. She was fine yesterday." Her voice broke as the tears slid down her cheeks.

He wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay. I've got you." He placed a kiss to her head and let her cry. He held back his own tears. Although he had only known Patricia a few short months, he felt the pain of her passing.

He kept his arms around Abby as she pulled back enough to rub the tears from her eyes. "Is there something I can do?" he asked as he gently stroked her lower back with his fingers.

Abby shook her head. "No. Everything was planned right after Mom was diagnosed. She said she didn't want it to be a burden on me." She rolled her lips together and fought the tears. "I just have to make a few phone calls."

"Do you want me to make them for you?"

"No. I need to do it."

He nodded then placed a kiss to her forehead. After a quick stop in the bathroom, he retrieved his phone and sent a quick text to Bobby, explaining the situation and asking if he could find a replacement for him on his shift. He donned a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before his phone signaled a new text. He sighed in relief as Bobby said he would call someone in for him.

Abby had her phone to her ear as she leaned against the counter for support. Her eyes met his as he entered the kitchen. "I'm not. Buck's here." She rolled her eyes. "Bye, Matt."

He reached behind her to start a pot of coffee. "How did he take the news?"

"Better than me. He said they would they would be on the first flight he could get."

He nodded. "Are you hungry? I can make us something."

"No, thank you. Hospice should be here soon. Don't you need to get ready for work?"

"Bobby is calling someone in for me. There is no way I'm letting you go through this alone."

She placed a quick peck to his lips. "Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped her in his embrace and placed a kiss to her head.

* * *

Buck stirred from sleep when he heard his phone ringing in the living room. He rushed from the bed and quickly grabbed his phone before it went to voicemail. "Maddie? What's wrong? Why are you calling me this early?"

"It's ten o'clock."

He pulled the phone from his ear and saw that it was indeed a few minutes after ten. "My bad. Abby hasn't been sleeping good and it's been keeping me awake." He ran his hand over his face. "I guess I overslept."

"Is she sick or something?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Patricia died a few days ago."

"Oh, no. How is she doing?"

He watched Abby toss and turn until she was comfortable again. "She's doing okay. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night thinking something is wrong with Patricia, only to remember she isn't here anymore."

"I feel sorry for her. It has to be hard."

"It's going to take time, but she'll be okay."

"I'll see you another time, so you can be with her."

"Thanks, Mads. I appreciate it."

"Don't think I'm going to forget about the steak you promised me."

He chuckled. "Never. We'll talk soon."

He ended the call then tossed the phone onto the couch. He debated fixing breakfast or letting her sleep until they had to get ready to go to the funeral. The bed held more appeal than food and he joined her under the covers. He couldn't resist placing a kiss to her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and met his before closing again. She moved closer to him and he draped his arm over her waist. He closed his eyes and tried to rest before the emotional day ahead of them.

* * *

Abby stirred from sleep then pushed up on her elbow. "Mom." She sat up and looked toward the living room. She inhaled slowly and fought the sadness trying over her heart. She turned over to face Buck. At least she hadn't wakened him this time. He usually woke when he heard her then held her as she tried to go back to sleep.

She gingerly maneuvered from under the covers and headed for the kitchen to let him sleep. She knew he was exhausted. He had tried his best to hide his yawn from her several times during the day. She worried he wasn't getting enough sleep and that it would start affecting him at work. She couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt because of her.

She made herself a glass of water then took a seat on the bar stool. Her eyes fell to the frame that held the newspaper announcement of her Olympic trials. She had indulged Buck and let him put it into a frame. She had kept it hidden to never remind her of what was brutally taken from her. As she gazed at it now, the anger she usually felt didn't happen. Instead, she reread the announcement with a smile on her face. She replayed the moment of her qualifying swim. The feeling of knowing no one would be able to touch her. The excitement of being four laps away from the Olympic team. The thrill when she surfaced and saw her name on top of the leader board. Nothing in the world had compared to that moment. All the years of hard work had finally paid off until Matt's car was t-boned by a drunk driver while taking her to the airport for her trip to the Olympics.

She barely survived the crash; her arm was broken in three places. She tried to battle her way back after the surgery to realign her bones, but she could never regain the speed she needed to compete on the Olympic level.

Looking back, she no longer felt resentment for the man who didn't bother to call a cab and almost took her life. She only felt a sense of understanding. If she hadn't been in that wreck, she may have never decided to become a first responder. If she had never become a first responder, she may have never met Buck and she wouldn't trade that for anything. She saw the missed Olympic games now as only a missed opportunity; one she had to miss to be who she is today.

A lifesaver and a first responder.

She dumped her glass of water in the sink and tiptoed back to the bedroom. She tried to shift as close to him as she could without waking him, with no such luck.

"Abbs," he whispered.

"I'm okay."

He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

She placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Buck laced his free hand through hers as they walked along the path to the guest house at Joy and David's home, where Maddie was living until she was fully recovered. "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

Maddie grinned and when they came through the door. "Finally! Someone that isn't Grandma."

"Hello to you too, Maddie," Buck said as Maddie wrapped her good arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry. Grandma is driving me crazy. She's been by every day checking on me. Maybe you two being here will give me a break from her attention and the constant pestering about my life choices. Hi Abby." Maddie turned and hugged Abby.

"Hi."

Buck placed his bags on the counter then reached for the bags Abby carried.

"But I am glad you two could make it." Maddie's eyes grew wide as she came around the counter. "Is that potato chips?" She opened the bag and popped one in her mouth.

"Easy Mads."

She finished chewing before she spoke. "I haven't had junk food since my accident. Grandma has been monitoring everything I eat. I swear she has taken it upon herself to make sure I never touch another piece of junk food." She rolled her eyes as she reached for another chip.

"Madelyn Louise Buckley. Drop that chip right this minute." Frances' voice sounded through the guest house.

Maddie shoved the chip into her mouth.

Frances shook her head as she closed the bag of chips. "You're not going to get better eating food like that."

"Evan. Abby. It's so good to see you." Frances placed the chips back in the plastic bag then embraced Abby.

"I'm thirty-two years old and can't eat potato chips," Maddie muttered to Buck.

"I heard that," Frances said as she hugged Buck. She turned and patted Maddie on the side of her face. "It's for your own good."

Maddie elbowed Buck in the ribs when he laughed. "Can we start the steaks now? I'm starving."

Frances helped Maddie start cooking the side dishes and Abby seasoned the steaks as Buck started the grill.

The coals were burning a bright red when Frances brought the steaks to the patio. "Tell me, Evan. When is Abby due?"

He placed a steak on the grill. "Due for what?"

"The baby. When is she due?"

The last steak fell from his fingers and landed on the grill with a thump. A nervous chuckle passed his lips. "Um, Grandma. Abby isn't pregnant."

Frances patted him on his shoulder. "If you say so, dear."

Buck stood stunned as he watched her return inside. He shook his head and laid the steak flat that he dropped onto the grill. There was no way Abby was pregnant. Was there?

Abby was smiling as she joined him. "Maddie seems to be doing well, besides going stir-crazy."

"She said she feels like she's under house arrest."

"Frances isn't that bad."

"You don't know Grandma." He studied her for a moment then debated telling her about what Frances had asked him but asked instead, "Are you feeling okay? Anything feel different?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm fine." She replied, tentatively. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's something."

He treaded his fingers through her hair and placed a long kiss to her lips. "It's nothing. I promise."

"Okay."

He closed the distance between their lips as he pulled her flush against him.

"Rare, Buck."

Buck broke the kiss and cut his eyes toward Maddie.

"I want my steak rare."

He wanted to wipe the smug grin off her face. "I've got this Maddie."

Abby giggled before he kissed her again.

Maddie groaned. "Get a room."

It was Abby who broke the kiss. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Jeez," Maddie said with a roll of her eyes.

Buck and Abby laughed as he checked the temperature of the steaks. "They're ready."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

* * *

When Buck arrived home, he found Abby sitting at the table in the dining room, staring at the passport she was tapping against the table. She stayed lost in thought as he dropped his bag in the laundry room. "Hey, sweetheart."

She looked up at him after he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Hi."

"What are you thinking about?"

She opened the passport and stared at it as she spoke. "Mom. She always said she wanted to travel but she never did, except for the one time to Mexico for Matt and Beth's wedding." She closed the passport onto the table and pushed it away from her. "I don't know. I thought once I had all of Mom's things in order, I would feel some kind of closure, but I don't."

Buck studied her for a moment then an idea popped into his head. "Do you think going on a trip in honor of your mom would give you that closure?" He continued when she raised her eyes to meet his. "I mean, you keep looking at her passport. Maybe a trip would help. Did she say where she wanted to go?"

She kept her eyes glued to his as she said softly, "Ireland."

"Maybe you should go. Take the trip she never took."

She opened the passport again and stared it. He wished he had a hint to what she was thinking. After what seemed like an eternity, she said, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you go with me?"

"If you want me to, but if you need to this on your own, I understand. I'll support you in whatever you decide."

A small smile touched her lips as she placed her hand over his hands resting on the table. "Thank you."

He sandwiched her hand between his hands. "Anytime."

* * *

By the time Abby crawled into bed that night, she had made a decision. Once she stopped to think about it, it wasn't a hard one to make. She snuggled closer to Buck. The colder nights were beginning to take its toll, and both had decided to wear warmer clothes to bed. She missed the feel of his skin against hers as she threw her leg over his. "I want to go to Ireland," she said once they were comfortable.

Buck tilted his head to see her. "Okay."

"But I won't go without you."

He shifted to face her. "Is that your way of asking me if I'll go to Ireland with you?"

"Will you?"

He brushed his finger across her temple. "Baby, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

A slow smile spread across her lips. "Is that a yes?" she teased.

Buck chuckled. "Yes. Tell me when and I'll talk with Bobby. I can't promise we'll have a long because of the time I missed because of Maddie. I'll do my best."

She brushed a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

After a quick a stop to pick up a very special delivery inside a black velvet box, he made his way home as fast as he could. He had a little good news to tell Abby. It wasn't the best, but it was the best he could do.

He stashed the box inside of his duffle bag and rushed inside. "Abby?" He called out when he didn't see her right away. She appeared from the bedroom before he swept her into his arms and kissed her. "I owe everyone in the firehouse a favor, but I have six days off."

"Really?"

"I know it's not a lot, but I'll make it up to you next year, I promise."

"Six days is perfect." She framed his face with her hands and kissed him. "When do you have off?"

"Sunday thru Saturday."

"That gives us four days before we leave," she said over her shoulder as she retrieved her laptop from the living room.

"I'll order take out, so we can start planning."

* * *

The next four days flew by, and before he knew it, he was done with his last shift before they left the country. Buck took the black velvet box from his locker, took a seat on the bench then opened the lid. The certainty he felt when he ordered the ring, slowly turned into anxiety. He had no doubt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Abby but, the more he thought about it, the more he began to question the timing.

"What's that?" Bobby's voice pulled him back to the present.

"It's for Abby." Buck turned the box where Bobby could see it.

"Thinking about proposing?"

Buck ignored the surprise in his voice. "Do you think it's too soon? It's only been a month since Patricia died."

"Do you think she's ready?"

Buck closed the box and fiddled with it in his hands. "I don't know. I don't want to lay my heart on the line just to be rejected because I could have waited."

"If you're not sure, why the rush?"

"I want her to be mine, always and forever."

Bobby slowly nodded in understanding. "That's how I felt when I met my wife. We were together three months before I proposed." Bobby slapped him on the shoulder. "You have a good head on your shoulders. Trust your gut. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem. You two have fun."

* * *

Buck reached over and laced his fingers between hers as they rode in the cab to their hotel. They were finally in Dublin, their agreed upon starting destination, after the long fourteen-hour flight. She had spent most of her time on the plane with her head resting against his shoulder or reading one of the books she bought in the airport. He was continuously surprised at the little things he learned about her after Patricia's passing. He never knew she had made it to the Olympics or that she loved to read or her love of board games. The biggest surprise he learned about her was she loved running for exercise. The afternoons his schedule would allow, he would join her at the park for a run.

He studied her as she kept her gaze out the window. She had grown quiet as they rode through the streets of Ireland. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Are you okay?"

She offered a tiny smile. "Yeah. I'm just thinking how much Mom would have loved this, except for the rain."

Buck chuckled. "Maybe it won't last long. I have big plans for us."

She turned her attention back to him. "I thought we already had some things planned out."

He shrugged his shoulder. "I may have a thing or two up my sleeve."

She shook her head and returned her gaze to the scenery flying by. "I should have known."

When the cab came to a stop outside their hotel, the rain was coming down in sheets. He tried to look on the bright side. If they didn't want to battle the rain, maybe they could have a little fun staying in.

Abby surveyed the entrance to the hotel. "We should have picked a hotel with an awning."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"We're going to get soaked."

"Okay. You make a run for the door and I'll grab the luggage."

"There is no way you can grab all of our luggage at once."

"Are you kidding me?" He flexed his muscles and Abby let out a cackle.

"Okay."

Abby let out a yelp when she pushed open the door and carefully ran toward the entrance.

Buck inhaled a deep breath, knowing he was about to get soaked. The cold rain saturated his clothes as he retrieved their luggage as quickly as possible. Abby held the door open as he rushed inside.

"Well this trip started out well," she muttered as she pulled the thin fabric from her body.

"I beg to differ." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I see your bra." He loved the blush on her cheeks as she hugged her arms tighter around her chest and glanced around to see if anyone else was in the room. He pried her arms free and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's check in."

As Buck handled the check-in, Abby kept her arms across her chest. He couldn't wait to get her upstairs and help her out of the clothing that was clinging to her skin.

"Elevators are around the corner on the right. Enjoy your stay." The clerk handed Buck the magnetic keys wrapped in a thin white paper.

Buck thanked him, followed by Abby, before they headed toward the elevators. They navigated the halls until they found their room. Buck dealt with the lock then held the door open for Abby to slip through.

"This isn't the room I reserved," she said as she took in her surroundings.

"It's the room I reserved."

She spun around to face him. "But..."

"I wanted you to have the best since we couldn't stay longer," he said, interrupting her.

"I told you…"

He placed his hands on the side of her face. "I know but I want to give you so much more than what I can give you right now."

She went on tiptoe to kiss him. "You here with me is more than enough."

"I love you." He pulled her close and felt her shiver. "Let's get you out of these clothes," he whispered against her lips as he gathered the tail of her shirt in his fingers.

* * *

As he laid in bed, sleep refused to come. Four days had passed and every opportunity to propose had slipped through his fingers, the words he had planned simply felt insufficient. He was beginning to wonder if it was fate telling him to wait, find another time after she stopped grieving for her mom.

He maneuvered from under the covers, careful not to wake her, and reached for the ring he had stashed at the bottom of his suitcase.

He stared at the ring for the millionth time since he brought the ring home. He had memorized every crease, every tiny diamond embedded in the band. He couldn't wait to put it on her finger, if only the right words would come for him to express the depth of his love for her. He wondered if any words would fully describe how he felt. _I love you. Will you marry me?_ Sounded too plain. _I love you to the moon and back_ was a cliché if he ever heard one.

He closed the box and tucked it back in his suitcase for safe keeping. He stood between the opening in the curtains and looked out over the city. He had to think of something. _Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marrying me?_ While this was true, he wanted to say something a little more original.

"Buck?" His name brought his attention back to her. She leaned on one elbow as she looked for him. He quickly slipped back under the covers. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

She nodded as she snuggled against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as he waited for her to fall back asleep. When he thought she was asleep, he placed a kiss to her head.

"Buck."

He heard his name; the sound so soft, he barely registered it. He let out a low hum in case she was talking in her sleep.

Her sleepy voice wafted to his ears. "I love you."

His heart overfilled with love for the woman he held in his arms. "I love you too, sweetheart." He squeezed her tighter as he closed his eyes and sent up a prayer. "Please, Lord. Let her say yes."

* * *

Buck jumped up the moment he realized the alarm had been blaring well over twenty minutes. He nudged Abby's shoulder. "Abbs. Come on, baby. We're going to be late."

Abby rubbed her eyes. "Where are we going?" She sat up and looked toward the window. "It's still dark. What time is it?"

"Five. I made reservations for us this morning."

"Before sunrise?" She pushed the covers aside to sit on the side of the bed, hiding her yawn with her hand.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

Buck started the coffee as Abby sauntered toward the bathroom. He waited for the tale-tell sign of water running before he retrieved the ring from its hiding spot and tucked it in his jacket pocket. Today was the day, he could feel it.

He had coffee ready when she returned to the bedroom, clad in a fluffy white towel.

She accepted the offered cup and took a sip. "Thank you."

He placed a kiss to her head and headed for the shower.

They walked hand-in-hand to the cab that was waiting to take them to their next destination. He held open the door open, allowing her to slip inside first. "Any clue to where we're going this early in the morning?"

"You're going to love it."

Abby shook her head as she wrapped her fingers through his. Nerves twisted his stomach into knots as he imagined the surprise he had for her. It was unlike anything they had done before and he couldn't wait to share it with her.

The sun had just started to peek on the horizon when they arrived at a field outside of town. Abby took her head off his shoulder when she spotted the hot air balloon in the distance. She turned her questioning gaze to him.

"We're going to watch the sunrise from the sky."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." He was grinning as he paid the driver then slid from the car after Abby. He wrapped his arms around her as she stared at the balloon in awe. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

The pilot of the balloon stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Phillip and I'll be your guide for your trip."

The trio shook hands before Phillip use the two-step ladder to enter the basket. Buck swept Abby into his arms. "I can climb the ladder, Buck."

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to hold you in my arms again."

She shook her head as he let her feet hit the inside of the basket then joined them. The pilot pulled the handle and a burst of fire heated the air inside the balloon. The basket wobbled, throwing Abby off balance. Buck wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

She patted his arm around her waist. "I'm good, Buck."

He pulled back for a brief moment to remove the ring from the box before he enveloped her in his arms. She rested her arms on top of his as she leaned her head against his chest.

They watched the colors paint the sky while the pilot took them over Dublin.

Abby was the first to break the silence. "I love watching the sunrise."

"Me too and I hope we can share many more sunrises together." He inhaled a deep breath as he turned his palm up and twined their fingers, letting her feel the ring in his hand.

She turned her hand over, sliding the ring from his. She inhaled a sharp breath as she turned to face him. His hands covered hers as he held the ring between their hands. He focused on keeping his breathing steady as he searched for the right words.

When nothing came he decided to go with his heart. "I love you so much. I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you, I never wanted to let you go. Being with you has made me the happiest I've been. Even through all our ups and downs, there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with." He pulled their hands apart, taking the ring in his, and held it for her to see. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at his chest as tears filled her eyes. The seconds ticked by. Panic stole his breath little by little as he waited for an answer. "Abbs. Say something, please."

It was then she raised her eyes to his. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Buck inhaled a quick breath. "Is that a yes?" He asked, cautiously.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she nodded, an embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips. "Yes."

"Yes?"

She laughed and placed her hands on the side of his face. "Yes."

He swept her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She held out her hand for him to slip to the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

Her hands slid around his neck as she kissed him. He knew nothing in life could compare to this moment; the moment where his dreams of spending the rest of his life with her were starting to come true.


End file.
